True Pacifists Help Others
by GamerWires627
Summary: Frisk is a pacifist. Everyone knows that. What happens when her kind nature is put to the test in one of the most toxic places on Earth- her middle school? On top of that, Sans has PTA meetings and a love life to deal with, Flowey is struggling with depression, Muffet is facing racism, Toriel and Asgore are trying be friends again, and Chara and Asriel are back. Oh boy.
1. The Wake-Up Call

**A few things before I begin-**

 **No UnderSwap, UnderFell, FellSwap, GlitchTale, and most other AUs. The PTA AU will be here, but it's the only one unless I change my mind, which is highly unlikely.**

 **Frisk is a girl in this story. I know some people say she's agender or a boy, but I like to think of her as a girl. I can accept Frisk as a 'they' sometimes, though, so if we're using specific terms I would say she's a demigirl or close to that. "She" and "her" pronouns are what I'll use for her. If Chara gets here, she'll be female as well.**

 **Frisk, in the story, will speak like... half the time? When she's faced with a stressful situation, she signs. She speaks at home and at school, but she might sometimes sign, I'm not sure yet. She has Asperger's Syndrome, a mild form of autism, here as well. I might just be doing that because of a combination of my experiences with it and the fact that a lot of Post True Pacifist stories have her be autistic as a way to explain her signing or just have her be mute.**

 **Monster Kid will be referred to with either male or gender-neutral pronouns in this story.**

 **By the way, Blooky will have some type of autism probably, and will identify as a demiguy/demiboy/demigender (so I'll likely use male pronouns).**

 **Here is something slightly confusing- Happstablook, the ghost form of Metatton, is a girl here. Mettaton is a boy... so you can either say Mettaton is genderfluid, bigender, or transgender. Happstablook (as ghost Mettaton, no Underswap) will make an appearance.**

 **I'm not much of a Soriel shipper, I much prefer Sansby and Torigore. Sans and Toriel are purely a platonic pair in this story. Like best friends or something.**

 **Flowey and Asriel will both be here, but the way I'm going to introduce them is quite... unique, I guess. Flowey, especially. I've never seen anyone do what I'm planning, but he won't be here until after a few chapters.**

 **When the story takes place is a rather iffy subject- for reference, I'll just say the school year of 2017-2018 since that's what was going on when the story was beginning to be written.**

 **The ghosts here aren't like the ones you see in the game, they have a more humanoid form here. However, they are somewhat transparent. Looking through one seems like looking through colored glass. Napsta is light blue, Happsta is pink, and Maddsta is yellow.**

 **Napstablook has a cutely-oversized light blue sweater with a black music note on it, black headphones, and has messy hair. He also has white pants with blue tennis shoes.**

 **Happstablook has a pink tank top, blue jean shorts, and hair in a high ponytail. She wears sandals.**

 **Maddstablook has a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, and short spiky hair. He also has a scar on his face.**

 **Now that the author's note is over with, let's get to the first chapter!**

* * *

Light shone through the window of what was apparently a young girl's room. She was asleep in her bed- her brown hair on her pillow and tan skin. She was somewhat rolled up in her blanket like a burrito.

Suddenly...

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

She- somewhat lightly- smacked the snooze button. However, just after she did so, a lady with blue skin and red hair in a ponytail burst into her room. "WAKE UP, PUNK!" She yelled.

The young girl shrieked in surprise and fell out of bed, her legs stuck in the blanket. The lady, wearing a black tank top and jeans, watched as the girl unrolled herself from the blanket burrito.

The girl stood up, giving the woman a "are-you-kidding-me" look.

"Come on, Frisk! It's the first day of school! I don't know how you weren't already up, Papyrus has been yelling for hours," she said. Frisk simply shrugged and went to move past the fish woman. "Fine, Undyne. I'm up. Still not very excited for school, and it's not like you can change that." Frisk honestly was so tired she didn't even care anymore.

Walking down the stairs, Undyne was running and then jumped the last three. Toriel was making breakfast in the kitchen, and Papyrus was off yelling at Sans for whatever reason.

Frisk plopped down at the table, still tired.

Sans shortcutted his way to the kitchen table, teleporting into the chair next to Frisk. "hey kiddo. are you excited for the first day of school?" Frisk shook her head.

* * *

Walking out of the house with combed hair, her favorite sweater, capri-length pants, and sneakers, with her backpack on her back and lunch bag in her hands, Frisk set off to the bus stop she would be sharing with a few other kids. Unfortunately, she knew none of them. One was an overweight bully-looking boy, another was a slightly snobby blonde girl, and the last was a slightly-emotionless redheaded girl with a neutral expression. Frisk didn't even get the chance to try to speak with any of them; the bus arrived just after she had.

She sat next to the redhead during the bus ride, which was filled with chatter and for some reason, memes. For whatever reason it was, three fourths of the kids on the bus kept shouting out random memes.

"What da heck?" "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NE-" "REVALI'S GALE IS NOW READY!"

When they had finally reached the school, Frisk managed to be one of the first ones off the bus. Finding her locker was relatively easy, and her first class just so happened to be math.

Her teacher, Ms. Smith, was a woman with that can-I-speak-to-your-manager haircut, and overall gave the vibe of a sheltering suburban white mom. "Hello class. I will be assigning seats- for simplicity, boys will take their things to the left side of the room, girls on the right."

Frisk picked up her stuff and went to go to the right side of the room, when Ms. Smith stopped her. "Young man, what do you think you're doing?" Frisk was confused.

"What? I'm not a boy."

"Yes you are, now go stand over on the left side of the room so I can tell you your seat." Frisk didn't listen, she just kept standing on the right. Ms. Smith glanced at her seating chart for Frisk's name. "Frisk, get over on the left _now."_

"I'm not a boy though! I'm a girl!"

"Frisk, you are a boy. Don't lie to me. I don't care what kind of things made you somehow think you're a girl, but you are a boy and always will be a boy. Now be good, and get. To. The. Left." Ms. Smith order.

Frisk went to explain, but she knew her teacher wouldn't care. She begrudgingly took her things over to the left. Frisk hated being misgendered, something that was sadly common before she fell into the underground...

* * *

 _"Frisk!" he looked up as his mother came storming over to him. "What is the meaning of this?!" the book in his lap was forgotten as he stared in horror at the photo his mother had on her phone._

 _It was a photo of him hanging out with one of his female friends, Paige. The two were in formal wear, but instead of Frisk wearing a suit, he wore a fancy dress that belonged to another friend. His makeup was done and the way his long-ish hair was styled made him look... like a girl._

 _Paige had posted it on Facebook, a site that Frisk had his own account (even though he was eleven, he just used it to contact her and his other friends since he only had an old flip phone). "U-uh..."_

 _"Please tell me this is a joke. You are a boy. You shouldn't be crossdressing, I don't want you to end up like..." she shuddered. "One of those disgusting_ freaks _."_

* * *

Frisk was snapped out of her memory as Ms. Smith called her name. "Frisk, sit here." she instructed. Frisk did as she was told. The red haired girl from the bus was conveniently to her right, and a boy she didn't know at all was to her left. Nobody was in front of her, but there was a... actually, she couldn't tell the gender of who was behind her. They had black hair- quite curly. Hazel eyes, too.

As Ms. Smith was still assigning seats, the red-head leaned over to her. "My name's Bella. You're Frisk, right? Ambassador of the monsters?" Frisk nodded.

"Yeah, that's me."

* * *

 **1,533 words in the first chapter. I usually try to hit about 1,000, but later on as I learn to write better, they'll be longer. See you next time!**


	2. Max, Alex, and Bella

**I don't have anything to say... wow.**

* * *

After class, Frisk picked up her binder and went to leave. She began walking quickly down the hall to get to her next class.

"Hey." Frisk turned to see who was talking to her. It was the person that had been behind her. "I get your struggle. I'm lucky I was able to fly under the radar. Ms. Smith is... really transphobic."

"You're transgender too?!" Frisk exclaimed, before a sensation of guilt washed over her, realizing she just exclaimed this boy's personal information.

"Eh, came out last year. Everyone here used to know me as a girl. Lucky my name's Max." he let out a dry laugh. "I am a boy, but my down-there parts... don't exactly agree with that."

"Huh. Same, but... opposite, I guess. I don't have a dead name, so I guess I'm lucky to have a gender-neutral name too." said Frisk. Max nodded at her.

"Well, I should get to class. See ya." he said. Max turned on his heel, and headed off towards his next class.

* * *

He laughed through his tears. He chuckled through the crying. He giggled through the pain. That was how it had been for years now.

Ever since he'd been resigned to this terrible fate.

He laughed away the pain, just like she had done. But she was dead now. She had been for quite a while.

Soon, the maniacal laughter was overcome by the sobs.

He was lonely. So, so lonely.

* * *

"Hi, mom!" Frisk said cheerfully. Toriel turned to see her. "Oh! Hello, my child. How was your first class?" she asked. Frisk set her things down at a random desk. "Eh, it was okay. Ms. Smith is really... mean. And transphobic."

Toriel nodded sadly. "It's a shame some can't find it in them to be kind and accepting." Others had begun arriving. Bella was among them, and she was talking to a girl with a brown braid over her shoulder.

"Hey, Frisk." she said to her. Frisk walked over to the two of them. "This is Alex. Alex, this is Frisk."

"Hi." Alex gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." said Frisk. And there was the bell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sans was at home napping on the couch. Papyrus, Undyne, and Mettaton had all left for some reason or another. Alphys was binge-watching animes that she hadn't had access to in the Underground in the lab/basement.

Outside, a spider-girl was walking down the sidewalk. Her name, of course, was Muffet. A satchel bag was slung over her shoulder, one that doubled as a purse. She was on her way down to a restaurant- her favorite on the surface.

Suddenly, a slightly overweight boy dashed in front of her. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted after him in surprise and slight confusion. Shouldn't he be in school right now?

* * *

"Hunter?" Toriel asked.

Nobody raised a hand or said "Here!" or "Present!".

"Hm. I guess he's absent today." she mused. Alex was frowning. It had been pure coincidence that she and Frisk were put in the same four-desk square.

"It doesn't make sense." she whispered to Frisk. "I saw him in my first class. Is he skipping?"

Frisk glanced around. Bella was looking at them in curiosity. "Is he the kind of person to skip class?" she asked.

"He's actually a bully. He's harassed half the kids in school. No, probably more, actually. My brother- he does that kind of thing too. They're actually friends." Alex let out a sigh. "Jimmy and Hunter. The meanest kids in town. That's literally how people describe them. Just, uh- keep your distance."

The two were silent for a while as they listened to Toriel speak. "You know, you're lucky to have as nice a mom as Ms. Dreemurr." Alex finally whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Frisk. Now Bella was really interested in what was going on with them. It was too bad she was sitting at a different group of tables.

"My full name- Alexandra Catherine Smith. My mom is transphobic, homophobic, racist, even sexist. She's intensely religious- Christian- as well. In other words," Alex glanced around. "My mom is the infamous Ms. Linda Smith."

* * *

When the bell rang, Frisk headed off to her next class- her elective. She had chosen Band. Her flute was in her locker, which she was heading to her locker to grab. She passed Alex, Bella, and Max in the hallways, but still no sign of Hunter.

A few girls with leggings and snobby attitudes were whispering to each other. A small girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and acne was rushing towards the Special Needs room(s). Reaching her locker and grabbing her flute, she thought about poor Alex, growing up with a mother like Ms. Smith. She'd meet a few people like Ms. Smith before, but she couldn't imagine living with one. On second thought...

No. She wasn't going to think about her biological mother. That part of her life was gone now.

Frisk began walking towards the Band room. She saw a tiny boy struggling with carrying a large tuba case. It didn't even look like it was his. He seemed to be carrying it for a boy walking in front of him- a boy holding a particular resemblance to Alex. _'He must be Jimmy_ ,' thought Frisk.

Jimmy fit the bill of 'jerkish bully' in both appearance and the vibe he gave off.

"Hey!"

* * *

 **I wanted to write in some lunchtime stuff, but I didn't want to keep skipping everything. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but at least I introduced Alex and Max. Also, yeah, cliffhanger.**


	3. Jimmy, Elliot, Band, and Lunch

**So I received a guest review saying "** **Please do not make chara evil. Make her a passive-narrator". Here's the thing- she won't be evil, per say. She'll be relatively good. However, why do people think Chara was always a perfect person? She's not. Asriel even says himself, "I know Chara wasn't the greatest person" and her interactions with Asriel on the tapes made her seem... mean. Anyway, I like to believe that Chara was what Asriel says she is- Not a very good person. It's your actions in the Genocide Route that make her become the "Demon that Comes When It's Name is Called".**

 **But realize, she calls herself that. Anyway, her red dialogue is always a murderous thing- but anyway, I like to think that Chara was a rude kid, but deep down loved her adoptive family, and hated humanity. Her plan was bad, and wound up getting both her and Asriel killed. After that, when Frisk eventually goes through with a Genocide Route, Chara becomes... corrupted. She was always a more violent person, it only took some LOVE to tip her over the edge and make her be evil.**

 **Anyway, she's more of a 'reformed villain' type of character here, at least after she's formally introduced. I have planned for her to push Frisk to do something, but it's before she's even introduced, so... on with Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Hey!"

Jimmy turned to look at her. "What do you want?" He sneered at her. The short boy frantically shook his head, telling her to back down. Of course, she didn't.

"What are you doing? He can't carry that huge case by himself. It's yours, isn't it? Why are you forcing him to carry it?" asked Frisk. Jimmy gave her a look.

"He's a nerd. He could use the workout." said Jimmy. Frisk could see that the boy was trembling now. His arms couldn't take the weight of the tuba much longer. "What are you gonna do about it, anyway?"

Frisk was silent. The boy set the case down, and then Jimmy snapped at him. "Don't put it down, you're going to scratch it!" he shouted.

"Wait." said Frisk. They turned back to look at her. "I'll carry it."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "You're too weak. You'll last even shorter than this guy. Besides, everyone knows girls aren't strong. I bet you can hold it for one second."

"How much you wanna bet?" challenged Frisk.

"How much do you have on you?" asked Jimmy.

"I have five dollars." said Frisk. She hoped Jimmy didn't realize she was bluffing.

"Deal, then." Jimmy said. "Carry the case all the way to the band room, and I'll get you five bucks by the end of the school day. If you set it down before we get there, you have to pay me five bucks by the end of the day."

"Fine." said Frisk. She handed her flute case to the boy. "Will you carry this for me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes." Frisk let go of her flute and picked up the tuba. Luckily, the band room wasn't actually that far away. It was heavy. She made her way forward as Jimmy kept giving her skeptical looks. She stumbled and nearly fell at some point. Frisk noticed that her shoelace was untied, but she wasn't going to set the case down to tie it. Finally, the group reached just outside the band room. The doors were open. Suddenly, Frisk toppled forward as Jimmy stepped on her shoelace.

"What the-" she fell forward, face slamming into the front of the case. Just about everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" asked the band teacher.

Frisk let go of the case and stood up, rubbing her sore face. "I'm fine." The boy shoved her flute case into her hands and ran off towards the choir room.

Once the attention was off them, Jimmy turned to Frisk. "Huh. Guess I'll be owing you five bucks." He dragged his tuba case away. _'He didn't want that boy to put the case down, but now he's dragging it?'_ thought Frisk.

* * *

Band class was loud. Very loud. From the squeaky clarinets to the shouts of the band teacher, Frisk was completely done with everything as she left for lunch. "Hey."

That boy from earlier stopped her in the hall. "Thanks for that... earlier, I mean. I have to meet up with Julia, but, uh.. yeah. My name's Elliot, by the way."

Frisk gave him a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Frisk." With that, they parted ways. Frisk began walking down the hallway by herself, towards her locker. She grabbed her lunchbox and began heading to the cafeteria. Frisk met up with Max, Alex, and Bella along the way. The three of them got a table together. Elliot and a girl that Frisk assumed to be Julia sat down at their table as well. Julia was that petite brunette girl Frisk had seen rushing to the Special Needs room. "Hi." she said as she set her binder and lunch bag down.

"Hey." greeted Frisk.

"It's official. Hunter's skipping today." said Alex, digging her spoon into the applesauce on her tray. "Jimmy hasn't seen him either. And Hunter and Jimmy definitely wouldn't stay away from each other."

She made a face as the terrible taste of her school lunch registered. "Ugh, what do they put in this?"

Julia was reading a comic book, her meager lunch untouched. Wait.. that wasn't a comic book, that was- "Hey, is that Death Note?!" Max asked excitedly.

She looked up. "Yeah! You like anime and manga too?"

Max laughed. "Are you kidding? I love anime and manga! Video games, too." He pointed to his shirt- a Black Butler shirt- and then the symbol on his beanie- three triangles and a bird shape.

"Oh, is that the Royal Crest of Hyrule?" Bella asked.

Frisk leaned over to Alex. "I have no idea what they're talking about, but they're making me interested." Alex nodded before cringing at the bad taste of her food again.

"Seriously, does nobody in there know how to cook?!"

* * *

 **I HAVE PUT IN SO MANY OCS...WHY**


	4. Beaten and At Home

**I wanted to introduce more characters, write in more of Frisk's classes, and do more with Elliot, Jimmy, Julia, Alex, Bella, and Max. I really did. But, I couldn't. I had the scene that is in the first part of the chapter planned for a very long time. I just have to skip to the end of the school day. I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Hey, Freak!"

Frisk turned to see who was shouting at her. "My name is _Frisk_." Jimmy was getting closer to her, flanked on either side by two boys. One had platinum blonde hair, the other had ginger hair.

The platinum blonde scoffed. "I came back to school to beat her up? I'm out, man. I may be mean, but I don't hit girls. Not unless they hit me first."  
 _'He must be Hunter.'_ thought Frisk.

The ginger gave him a look. "You do know she's not a real girl, right? She's trans." Frisk could feel anger beginning to brew inside of her, something stirring deep in her SOUL.

Hunter rose an eyebrow. "She looks enough like a girl that I ain't beating her up." he turned on his heel and walked away.

Ginger boy noticed a camera pointing straight at them, his face paling. "Uh... I think my bus might be here..." he dashed away, though his bus wasn't there, of course. Jimmy shouted after him.

"Caden! You coward!" he yelled. He turned to Frisk. "Looks like I'll have to beat you up myself." Jimmy began rolling up his sleeves. He shoved her against the brick wall of the school. "Where's my five dollars?" he asked. A small crowd gathered around.

"You were the one who owed me five dollars." Frisk protested.

"Don't you dare try to get out of this!" His fist connected with her face. Jimmy grabbed at her and pushed her to the ground. Frisk got up, hand over her bloody nose. "Why don't you fight back?! Huh?!" He slapped her, the impact stinging. He pushed her down again. However, she kept getting back up. "Why don't you stay down?!"

But she kept getting back up. Eventually, a teacher broke up the circle. "Hey, hey! Break it up, break it- are you okay?" Frisk was breathing heavily, her nose bleeding, lip busted, cheek red, dirt on her face and clothes. Jimmy could punch pretty hard, too. Her HP had likely gone down some. However...

"I'm fine."

The teacher studied her. "You aren't fine, you're bleeding. I'm going to take you back inside and call your parents, alright?"

"Okay."

The teacher led her into the school, Bella and the others noticing with worried expressions. Her hands went to her nose to stop blood from getting anywhere.

"What's your name?"

"Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr." The people- students and teachers- noticed her. Among them was Toriel.

"My child! What happened to you?" Toriel asked in concern, horrified as she checked Frisk's wounds. The teacher looked back at them.

"Oh! She is Frisk Dreemurr, so, Toriel... that makes you her mom?" Toriel gave him a nod.

"It's alright, Dan- Mr. Anderson. You don't need to take her to the office or nurse, I can take her home." Mr. Anderson nodded and left. Toriel began to lead Frisk to the door leading to the parking lot behind the school, where the cars were parked. The buses were in the parking lot in front of the school. Toriel unlocked her car and opened the door for herself, Frisk opening the door to hop into the passenger's seat. She and Toriel both sat in the front, completely negating the need for the six seats in the back (three, and then a back-back with three more).

"What happened?" asked Toriel once she had turned on the car.

"Jimmy beat me up because I didn't have any money to give him." Frisk's answer gave no context, yet Toriel had a basic idea of why. It was silent in the car.

"...You know, I made friends today." Frisk's voice sounded slightly muffled.

"Who?" asked Toriel.

"Alex, Bella, Max, Julia, and Elliot."

"Oh, Alex and Bella are in the same class as you, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Sans was actually awake when Toriel and Frisk walked through the door. "Hey, Tori- kid, what happened?!" He nearly tripped over his own feet trying to reach her. His hands immediately went to her shoulders in a comforting way. He would have been on his knees to be closer to eye level, but alas, he was just barely taller than her- by about three inches, actually.

Now she cried. She had been holding back tears ever since the first hit. "I-I got beat up." she said, hiccupping slightly. Toriel watched on, unsure of what to do.

"Who did this?" Sans's eye began to glow blue slightly.

"Comic Sans Serif, you better not go Megalovania on whoever did this." Toriel warned.

"Oh Tori, you know I will." Sans growled as he let go of Frisk and stormed towards the door. He was about to open it when he was interrupted.

"Sans, don't." Toriel spoke.

"Don't what?" asked Sans.

"Don't look for revenge by hurting who did this. Tell the office and get Jimmy in trouble. Hurting Jimmy will just worsen the situation."

Sans realized Toriel was right. The monsters were still faced with hostility, and he didn't want to mess everything up by attacking. Telling the school what had happened would be their best bet.

* * *

 **AAAAAND CUT!**


	5. Flowey the not-Flower

**So, chapter fiiiiiiiive~!**

* * *

"Hello, is this the office? I'm calling because my child was beaten up today..."

Frisk snuck out the back door as Toriel was calling the office. She had something she needed to do. There was a long coil of rope she had stuffed into her previously-empty backpack due to emptying it of her lunch bag and binder earlier. There was something she promised herself she would do. She left the backyard and began heading through the neighborhood. She saw the school bus at some point. ' _Of course Mom and I beat the bus here_ ' she thought. Frisk finally reached the woods, and then she began to climb Mount Ebbot for the second time.

When she finally reached the peak, after crossing the river on a log, trekking through the trees, and trying not to squish the wildflowers (all things she had done the first time), she took the rope out of her bag. Frisk tied one end to the nearby tree, and then tossed the untied end down. She took a deep breath before jumping.

When Frisk landed on flowers, the rope was dangling about five inches above the ground. Besides the ray of sunlight shining on the flowers, she was surrounded in utter darkness. No sign of him- flower or goat. However, she could here a very faint noise- one that sounded like someone crying.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" her voice echoed in the cavern. The quiet crying quickly stopped. A figure slowly emerged from the shadows- a boy about her age. He was human. He had blond, wavy hair, green eyes, and wore a smile plastered on his face, though his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. However, when he spoke, there was something ridiculously... familiar about his voice.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the- well, guess I'm not a flower right n-" he took the time to notice her. "Wait... is that you, Chara?" he got closer. "No... Frisk, why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to bring you up to the surface." she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't deserve it. Just leave me be." He turned and was about to slink back into the shadows when Frisk spoke again.

"Why are you... human?"

He glared. "Absorbing the human SOULs had... a permanent effect on my magic. I'm not really human. It's just a new ability I discovered after I turned back into a flower. I figured, well if nobody's here anymore, then might as well wreck the place. I started experimenting with magic, and voilà." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, seeming to remember something. "I, uh... accidently caused a cave-in in the ruins. Then I was basically trapped here. It's too much of a distance to burrow into the ground as a flower anyway. Besides, I don't like being in flower form at all anymore."

Frisk nodded. "Well, you'll get bored down here. Come on up with me. You don't want to be lonely, do you?" he froze.

"...fine."

Frisk made a face of triumph as she led him to the rope. "How are we supposed to get up? This rope isn't helping anything. Is there anyone up there to pull us up?" he asked.

"Well... no. But I thought it was climbable. I've climbed ropes like this before." Frisk answered.

Flowey gave her a look. "Well, I haven't. At all."

Frisk rolled her eyes. "Well, I have an idea that just might work. I climb up, then pull you up. Once I give you the okay, tie the rope around your waist and I'll start pulling you up."

He thought it over. "Sounds fine. Just don't drop me."

She then grabbed the rope and began to climb. It was true. Frisk had used to do either a gymnastics or tumbling class (she forgot which) after begging her biological mother to let her and using the way to justify it as "it's a sport! At least it's not ballet or dance!" She hated the days she had been a boy. Anyway, she had climbed the rope a lot back then.

When she finally reached the top, she tugged on the rope to let Flowey know. After counting to fifteen, she tugged a second time- Flowey had tied himself to the rope. Frisk pulled as hard as she could. Eventually, Flowey's hands appeared on the edge of the chasm. He pushed himself up, but he was only able to get his torso above it. "Help..."

Frisk let go of the rope and rushed over to help him up.

As soon as he stood on the surface, he suddenly doubled over, coughing. Frisk had to grab him to keep him from toppling over into the chasm. "I'm fine. I don't know what that was, but, uh... I'll be fine."

When he had firmly planted his feet on the ground, he looked around in wonder. "Whoa... so this is the surface, huh? I didn't get a very good look before. I was more concentrated on Chara."

She looked around as well. "Yeah, the view up here is amazing, but we should go back home. Sans and Toriel don't even know I'm gone." she froze as he squinted at her.

"Uh... what are you doing?" she asked.

"Do you have a busted lip?" Flowey asked in concern.

Frisk nodded. "Some bully beat me up after school for not having any money to give him. It's fine."

Flowey glared. "It's not fine, and- are you taller than me?!" he suddenly shrieked. Frisk realized that Flowey's exclamation was correct. She was indeed taller than him- by quite a bit, Flowey coming up to about her eyes.

After Flowey had stopped his wailing about height, the two began the trek down the mountain. Frisk had been down in Mount Ebbot for long enough that Sans and Toriel were both worried when she got back.

"Where were- uh... who's this?" Sans asked when the two arrived.

Flowey smirked. "I can't believe you don't recognize me, Smiley Trashbag."

Sans's eye sockets widened as he realized who Flowey was. "Frisk, why in the name of puns would you bring him here?"

Frisk shrugged. "Everyone but him got a happy ending on the surface, so..."

"And also, why are you human now?"

Flowey sighed as he went to explain.

* * *

 **HEEEERE'S FLOWEY! See what I meant about having him in a unique way?**


	6. Attack on Flowey's Feelings

"Flowey,-"

"The f%#$ do you want, goat mom?!"

"I...I just wanted to know if you wanted any cinnamon-butterscotch pie!"

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, I do."

Flowey was beginning to settle in to the house, with minor problems. Of course, those problems were basically him being hostile to everyone in the house. Snapping at Toriel, shouting at Mettaton, flipping off Sans. He then eventually locked himself in his and Frisk's shared room with books to keep himself entertained.

The others were all pretty confused when they saw him, getting a lot of explanations. Toriel decided that Flowey wouldn't start school until Wednesday- the whole ordeal with Jimmy would be over by then, and because of it, Toriel wasn't able to enroll him tonight.

"Flowey!" Frisk yelled up the stairs. "Do you want to watch Attack on Titan with Alphys and I?" she asked.

"Is it violent?" he shouted back.

"...just come down to the basement. If you watch the first few minutes, you'll like it."

"Fine!" Flowey opened the door, and came thumping down the stairs. Frisk disappeared into the basement/lab, where Alphys was waiting. Flowey noticed the bowl of popcorn in Frisk's hands, and suddenly a yellow-green aura surrounded it, and it levitated into his hands. "So, what's Attack on Titan like?"

"H-h-how did you do that?" Alphys asked. She was holding the remote to the TV in the basement. It was her lab, but it still had anime and video game posters on the walls.

Flowey looked at her. "It's a new ability I found. It's part of my new magic. I have a telekinesis-like power now." he sat down on the old, but comfortable couch- it was the one that had used to have been in Sans and Papyrus's house, since they didn't need it anymore.

Alphys pressed play on the screen, which began to play the anime with the English dub. "I prefer to see it dubbed instead of subbed. It's easier when I try to multitask." she said. Not like it annoyed Flowey- he didn't want to watch something in a language he didn't understand. The three of them, after all sitting down, watched the episode. In almost no time, the were at the part where the man from the Garrison Regiment was carrying Eren and Mikasa away. The smiling titan had just picked up Eren's mother.

"I hate this part." Frisk said as she moved closer to Flowey and put her hand over her eyes. Flowey watched in morbid interest as the smiling titan devoured the human woman and her blood floated like cherry blossom petals in other anime shows. When the episode finally ended, Alphys paused it.

"S-so, did you like it?" she asked.

Flowey was silent for a moment. Then... "Like it? I loved it!"

* * *

Frisk was roaming the house after dinner. Flowey was in the shower. He and Frisk would end up having to share Frisk's bed until they could some up with a better sleeping arrangement. They had no spare rooms, and Flowey did NOT want to sleep on the couch.

Tomorrow, Toriel and Frisk would go to the office and they would check the security tapes. If- When they saw this happen, Jimmy would get in trouble. They didn't need to, since there was a whole crowd, but they all doubted any of the witnesses would tell, since Jimmy was such bad news.

* * *

That night, Flowey and Frisk were on opposite sides of the same bed.

"Stay on your own side." said Flowey. Frisk could tell that there truly was no malice behind the statement. After Frisk thought he was asleep, he suddenly got out of bed, trying not to make any noise. Was he going to the bathroom or something? She didn't hear the bathroom door open, though.

 _'He was going downstairs._ '

She faintly heard the back sliding door open, but she didn't hear it close. Nobody else heard it but her. Frisk got out of bed, and as quietly as she could, ran for the door. She closed it behind her as she saw Flowey's form leaving the backyard. He was heading for the hill with the tree near the house. The pajamas he was wearing- a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that belonged to Frisk, since they barely had any clothes for him- were acceptable to wear outside, but not hers- a pair of light-blue pajama pants with cute little penguins on them, and a shirt with a heart on it. Frisk ran after him anyway.

He reached the tree on the hill before her, looking out at the sight. He was mostly looking at Mount Ebbot, though. "Flowey!" she was running up the hill as he turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here, Frisk?"

Flowey doubled over again in a coughing fit. Frisk rushed to his side, but he waved her off. "I'm...f-fine." his eyes were red and puffy again. His nose and cheeks were red too.

"Oh... Flowey, I-"

"Leave me be. Can't you see I came here to be alone? Get." Frisk thought she saw something on his arm when his sleeves rolled up slightly, but didn't know what it could possibly be. "I shouldn't even be here. I can't love. I can't feel. I don't know how. I'm just gonna... end up... f%$#ing everything up... I should just go back to Mount Ebbot..." his voice had cracked multiple times. Frisk could tell he was holding back tears.

"Hey..." she wrapped him into a comforting hug. He froze, posture going stiff. He didn't know how to react.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Why are you... hugging me?!"

"Flowey... I'll teach you how to be happy. How to love. Everyone has their sorrows that no one knows about... and often times... we call them cold when they're actually sad. But I'll teach you how to be happy. Even without a SOUL. It may take a while... even a lifetime. But I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to love."

"Oh, Frisk..." He nearly tackled her to the ground with his hug.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX IS FINALLY DONE.**

 **WHO!**


	7. Comfort and Weird Magic

**F%$# I just dropped my phone.**

* * *

When Frisk and Flowey finally made it back to the house safely, Flowey immediately flopped onto the bed, taking up the entire thing, and also immediately falling asleep. Frisk sighed. She gently shifted him over, but she was surprised at how light he was.

When he was sufficiently moved, she climbed into bed. She was tired as well, and she fell asleep almost instantly.

She had no dreams as she suddenly heard her alarm clock beeping. It felt like no time had passed- Frisk had just closed her eyes and then BAM! Flowey groaned and hid his head under his pillow. "It's too early to get up." he whined. Frisk sat up and hit the snooze button, then turned her alarm off and back on, making it not beep again until tomorrow.

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

"This is the time you'll be getting up after today during weekdays."

Flowey made a noise sounding like an extremely muffled and distressed groan-scream-wail.

* * *

"Did you know that Flowey and Frisk snuck out?" asked Sans.

Alphys looked up. "T-They did? When?"

"Last night. They came back, though. But, uh... Alphys? I... have some suspicions about Flowey." said Sans. Frisk and Toriel had already left for school, and Flowey had gone back to sleep.

Her expression became worried. "R-r-really? What kind of s-suspicions?"

"Well, I may be wrong, but..." Sans lowered the volume of his voice as he began to tell her his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Flowey was fast asleep, but the images playing through his mind currently prohibited a peaceful rest. If you were to look at him, you could clearly tell he was in some type of distress.

"No... _no_..." he muttered.

When Sans and Alphys were talking, they both suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream coming from upstairs. They met each other's eyes. Then they scrambled for the stairs.

* * *

Frisk was on her way to her first class, which she still dreaded. Ms. Smith was less concerned with teaching math and more concerned with bringing Christianity, homophobia, transphobia, or racism into everything. Honestly, how did the school allow her to hang all her religious stuff all over the walls? And how did it allow her to force her to shove her religion down the students' throats at a public, non-religious school?

Right now, she was harassing two girls, one for being a Jewish (which was learned through conversation, she didn't know how Linda knew) albino, the other for being a Muslim (which was evident by her hijab). "You-" she turned to the Muslim girl. "Take off that ridiculous headscarf right now."

The Muslim girl raised her hands. Frisk realized what she was doing. She was using sign language. 'No. I won't, it's against my faith!'

Linda scoffed. "Stop flapping your hands around. Nobody will-"

"Hey!" Frisk shouted. "Leave them alone!" Linda turned to look at her. Frisk noticed out of the corner of her eye, the Muslim signing rapidly to the Jew. Linda had opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang. Before everyone took their seats, the Jewish girl rushed over to Frisk.

"Thanks for that, back there. I'm Bonnie, the other girl was Hana." Bonnie was just barely taller than Frisk.

"It was no problem."

* * *

"Flowey!" Alphys shouted as she and Sans burst into the bedroom.

Sans and Alphys stopped in horror at the sight.

* * *

The rest of first period passed without incident. After class, Frisk noticed Hana and Bonnie in the halls again. Hana was still signing, and soon they were joined by an Asian girl that Frisk remembered from Band, who also played the flute. What was her name? Aki? Aku? Ako? Aka? Ak-something.

* * *

Flowey's magic was absolutely everywhere. The yellow-green aura was covering the room in magical, not burning flames. Flowey himself was sitting up, curled into a terrified position, hands on his head, muttering things that they couldn't understands. "Oh god..." Sans muttered. "What the hell is happening?!"

"I-I-I don't know!" Alphys shouted.

"Flowey!" Sans dashed for the bed. "Flowey! Wake up!" Alphys followed.

She reached across the bed and gently grabbed at Flowey's hands. "Flowey, you're a-a-alright. Please, w-wake up." she stuttered as comfortingly as possible. Due to the contact and pleasantly familiar voice, Flowey looked up. The magic around him began to dispel.

"Alphys?"

She nodded. "It's me."

The tears on Flowey's face were noticeable. Sans stood still as Flowey slowly reached forward and enveloped her in a hug, silently crying into her shoulder. Alphys awkwardly patted her hand on his back.

"Uh... what's happening?" Undyne stood in the doorway.

"OH NO! FLOWERY IS SAD! MAYBE I CAN-"

"Bro, Flowey doesn't need to be cheered up right now. I think we just need to comfort him."

Alphys nodded, glancing over at the three of them. "Sans is right. Flowey needs a shoulder to cry on right now, after whatever nightmare he just had."

* * *

"So you have a brother?" asked Max.

Frisk nodded. "He'll be here tomorrow. Mom couldn't enroll him last night. Hope he's okay at home."

"Hm."

Bella and Alex were both walking down the hallway, though something seemed to be wrong. Alex looked sad, and Bella had an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" asked Frisk.

Bella glanced behind her at some girls who were snickering and whispering. "Some b%$#&es were being a%$holes. We'll be fine."

* * *

After a while, Alphys had coaxed (albeit awkwardly) Flowey into the kitchen. The two of them, along with Sans and Undyne, were sitting at the kitchen table. Papyrus had announced that he had something to go to- what Sans guessed was a date with Mettaton.

"So..." Undyne began. "What was with the screaming?" she asked.

Sans was about to give her a dirty look, before realizing that she hadn't seen all the magic. Neither he nor Alphys knew what it could mean (assumingly), though knowing Alphys, she already had a theory.

"Flowey, so, uh... what happened?" asked Sans.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Flowey got up from the table. Sans didn't get the chance to make a comment on the whatever-it-was he saw on Flowey when his shirt sleeve rolled up slightly.

* * *

 **This story is becoming complete and utter CRAP. Honestly, the interaction and intro of Bonnie and Hana (Aki too I guess?) felt so rushed. I mean, they're background characters. Linda's a b%$# &, but I don't know if she would do something like that. We haven't even had a PTA meeting yet. That needs to happen soon. Tori's going to be awesome.**

 **Anyway, I haven't ever said this, but reviews literally make my dAY- no, they make my freaking wEEK. Please review and tell me something like, what you think of the story (although, please don't be overly mean. If you didn't like it, just tell me what I could do better).**


	8. We Need To Go Shopping

**...this is the farthest I've ever gotten on a story.**

 **WHO!**

 **Also, I received this wonderful review from TheSoulOfKINDNESS (which I copy-pasted below)**

 **"hi! it's great so far! My best bet was Flowey had a nightmare about either Attack on Titan or the Underground. I'd start to bring Chara back soon, or give Flowey a SOUL so he can become GoatBro again. give Sans a PTA meeting! What could happen in the PTA meeting? How the heck is Sans in the PTA anyways?**

 **Something I've been looking forward to is Muffet facing racism. God that sounds really bad, I mean seeing it come up in your writing. How would Muffet face racism? What kind? Ask these questions to yourself and make your writing detailed. I lwarnt that from a reviwer myself.**

 **Your story is not crap, as you said, but just add a few more things you promised to add in the summary, like the PTA, Muffet facing racism, Asgore and Toriel trying to be friends etc. etc.**

 **Happy writing!**  
 **-Dylan"**

 **Thank you so much! Also, ThatBoi789 left some nice reviews as well.**

 **Anyway, answering a few questions asked in the review of TheSoulOfKINDNESS-**

 **Chara, sadly, will not be making an appearance UNTIL Asriel has appeared. Depending on how things go, Asriel could be in as late as October, and as early as September (In-story). Asriel won't even make an appearance until AFTER something bad happens to Flowey, causing him to have to go to the hospital. It also happens AFTER Sans's "suspicions" about Flowey are brought to light and the thing Frisk and Sans think they see on Flowey's arms is explained.**

 **Lots of PTA fanfics have characters like Mettaton and Alphys and Undyne coming in as 'parents'. My explanation is that Sans... is like an uncle or brother to Frisk? Close enough? Anyway, Toriel will actually go to the first few PTA meetings- or at least the first.**

 **Muffet facing racism actually will be relatively soon.**

 **Asgore and Toriel... I'm not sure how that will play out, actually. I'm still working on it.**

 **Frisk and Flowey (later, Chara and Asriel as well- don't worry, I have a plan so there will be all four at the same time) are the main characters of this story. Sans and Alphys are also major characters, along with the OCs.**

 **Anyway, TheSoulOfKINDNESS, thank you so much, I love your reviews.**

 **That goes for the rest of you readers as well- getting reviews makes me VERY happy and inspires me to continue the story.**

 **So, on with chapter 8! (Also this author's note was literally 500 words. In case you didn't know, my old stories used to be 300-500 words PER CHAPTER. I hit around 1,000 now.)**

* * *

When Frisk arrived home that day, she dropped her backpack on the stairs and made a beeline for her room. When she entered, Frisk was nearly about to drop onto her bed before she noticed Flowey engrossed in a book, laying on his stomach on the bed. "Whatcha reading?" she asked.

"The Lost Hero." Flowey replied in a monotone. Frisk had read the book before- the one about Jason and Piper and Leo and Gaea. The one by Rick Riordan.

It was a good book. Frisk could see how Flowey had ended up being so interested in it.

"Frisk! Come pick up your backpack!" Frisk deflated as she heard Toriel yelling up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." she muttered. Leaving her backpack on the stairs was never a good idea. In fact, the day after they had done all their school shopping, Sans tripped on it and went tumbling down the stairs. It gave everyone a scare, seeing as he was so... fragile, for lack of a better word. I mean, 1 HP? Though, that was how they learned Sans had actually went up to 2 HP. It was both frightening and happy when his HP was revealed to be 1/2 HP. Happy because his base HP had gone up, frightening because he was still so close to death.

When Frisk arrived back in her room, this time she flopped onto the bed, right next to Flowey. She noticed he had never changed out of the pajamas she'd lent him.

"Mom enrolled you in school. You're starting tomorrow, and she's going to take you back-to-school shopping tonight."

"Yay."

"You know, I'm going too. School started so soon after we got settled in. I barely had any clothes to start the year with. Since we barely had time to get my school supplies, we have to go clothes shopping as well."

"Ugh."

* * *

After Flowey had changed (into other clothes of Frisk's, since the only clothes he had were the green sweater and brown pants he had when he first gained a human form), Frisk had to stifle an "ohmygodyouresocuteandadorableomgomg" at how adorable Flowey looked in the (on him) oversized sweater. He was small. There was no denying that.

Flowey huffed. "I look like I'm drowning in it." he complained, crossing his arms and pouting (which only added to the cuteness). "I'm changing."

"Small people look good in big sweaters, though." Frisk argued.

"No. I don't care, I'm changing. You deliberately gave me a sweater that was too big even for you so you could watch me be 'cute'. I'm not cute!"

Frisk shook her head at him as she tossed him a sweater she found fit just right on her, yet was ever-so-slightly short in the arms.

When Flowey emerged from the bathroom, Frisk noticed that this time it fit him better, just a bit too long. He huffed again and tossed the too-big sweater at Frisk. "When are we leaving, anyway?" Frisk shrugged.

"Soon, I guess."

* * *

Crossing the street, a woman in tacky clothes and high heels (more like high HELLS) walked, her head held high. She held the hand of her daughter. Her son deliberately had run ahead of her. "Hunter, get back here." she commanded.

"Mom. This is what I've been trying to tell you about. This is the store I wanted you to look at." the daughter pointed to a very purple shop with the sign, "Spider Sweets". The mother looked at it in disgust, her son walking back to see why the two had stopped walking.

"What's going on?" he asked.

It only took until the woman saw a certain spider monster to go storming inside.

"How may I help you, dearie~?" Muffet asked, standing at the counter.

Hunter looked up at the spider lady as his sister backed away slightly. He looked back at her. "Anna, don't be so scared all the time, jeez."

The woman stormed to the counter. "I want to know how you can live with yourself. Poisoning the food you sell, scaring children, and having such scary decor when Halloween isn't for months!"

Muffet looked around. "The shop is called 'Spider Sweets'. Spiders are the theme. I don't mean to scare anyone, it isn't my fault if children find me scary. I don't poison my food at all- if you look on the menu, some dishes have spiders and some don't. I understand that humans don't like to eat spiders, so I have spider-free dishes. I wouldn't get any money if all my dishes had spiders, anyway. Nobody would buy them."

"What about contaminating your food? You have spiders- live spiders- everywh- YEEK!" The woman jolted back as a horde of spiders climbed onto the counter. Muffet was glaring with all five eyes.

"You should watch your tone, _dearie._ " It was obvious she was forcing herself to be nice.

The woman backed away from the swarm of spiders, and eventually stormed out, dragging her children along with her. "That place is terrible. I'm sorry you too had to see that." she said.

"Are we going home?" asked Hunter.

"Yes."

"But Moooom!" Anna whined. "I still have to go clothes shopping."

Her mother looked briefly down at her daughter, then at her watch. "...Alright, then."

* * *

Getting the school supplies had been an utter nightmare. Flowey just wanted to go home already, but of course, they still had to go clothes shopping. He let out a long groan as they pulled up to the mall entrance. "Why are we shopping for clothes at the mall?"

"Well, I only plan on going to one store, and it just happens that at the mall, we have places to choose from." said Toriel.

Flowey was still grumbling as they got out of the car and walked through the parking lot. He was uncomfortable (the tag in the back of Frisk's sweater was itching his neck), tired (it had been a long, sleepy day), and desperately wanted to get back to his book (...understandable).

When they decided on a store, Frisk and Toriel were busy looking at things for Frisk, while Flowey wandered over to the boys' section. None of the clothes particularly stood out to him-

"Anna! Get back over here!" a woman yelled. A girl with mid-back length black hair (or extremely dark brown, he couldn't tell), who Flowey hadn't noticed, snapped her head up in the direction of the girls' section.

"Shoot!"

* * *

 **APPARENTLY "RELATIVELY SOON" MEANS "THIS CHAPTER". WOW.**

 **Anyway, I believe this chapter is... my longest chapter yet. Wow. Again. Though, the Author's Note takes up like 500+ words. The actual story bit is more like 1,000.**


	9. No, They're MY Kids!

**Hey. It's me... duh. Also, just because I got it mentioned in a review, the whole high hells joke actually just came from me trying to type 'high heels' but accidentally typing 'high hells'. I noticed and fixed it right away, but... the joke stuck.**

 **Anyway, I kind of wanted to mention that Muffet... well, she isn't the only one who will face racism. Duh, but since it happened just last chapter, I kinda just wanted to say it.**

 **Also, I want to thank Ben10extreme for leaving AMAZING reviews on EVERY CHAPTER! I mean, I went offline for about an hour and went from 9 reviews to 17 (and I'm at 18 right now)! You honestly made me so very happy!**

 **That goes for all you reviewers as well! Every single one of your reviews makes me literally eCSATIC. Honestly, I can't describe how happy it makes me in words.**

 **So, without further ado, on with chapter 9!**

* * *

"Shoot!"

The girl dashed back to the girls' section. Flowey could hear the same woman who had called the girl over to the girls' section making a fuss over Toriel and Frisk. Curious about what was going on, he left the boys' section and made his way back to Toriel and Frisk.

"I can't believe you-" she froze in her words as she saw Flowey. "What are you doing here? This is the girls' section."

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "Did the thought never cross your brain that this is my family?"

The woman faltered. "You... you took two?!"

"Excuse me?!" Toriel exclaimed. "I did not 'take' either of them! Frisk was legally adopted, and we took in Flowey because he didn't have a home or parents!"

Frisk winced slightly at hearing Toriel repeat the _slight_ lie she'd told her- that Flowey had been an orphaned monster that sadly did not have a SOUL or the capacity for emotion. After all, Toriel didn't remember what had happened during Asriel's fight, and neither did anyone else. Neither did she remember that Flowey was Asriel.

RESETs would do that to a person- goat mom- monster- you get the point.

"As if! There's no way any adoption agency would let you adopt a child. She needs a loving home with two _human_ parents, not a terrifying one with who-knows-how-many _freaks._ You probably just abducted both of them, anyway."

"I can promise you, I did not abduct either of them. Frisk is my daughter, and Flowey is my... son." Referring to Flowey as her son left an odd taste in Toriel's mouth.

"See? You hesitated! That means he isn't your real son!" the woman argued.

"No, you see, my biological son... died, years and years ago. It's just... Flowey is harder to recognize as my son, because I used to have one and it also happens to be we only took him in yesterday."

Flowey had to try his best to block a rush of emotions. Wait, what?

The woman huffed. "I don't care about your sob story. What matters is that you very obviously kidnapped at least one of them. My money's on the boy."

She looked at Flowey, her expression a mix of pity and disgust. "Just look at how you treat him! Making him wear that hideous sweater that doesn't look good on him- it would look more fitting on your... 'daughter'. It doesn't fit him properly, either. It obviously belongs to her. And just look at how thin he is! You haven't been feeding him properly, have you?!"

"Like I said, we only took him in yesterday. We didn't have any clothes for him, and the only possesions he had were the clothes he had on yesterday. I have been teaching at school all day today, I don't know how much he ate today, and I don't know how much he was eating before we took him in."

Well, being a flower for years would get you underweight. Probably. That made sense, right?

"Ladies, what seems to be the problem here?" an employee came over. Toriel and the woman simultaneously noticed that their yelling had been attracting attention.

"It's... nothing." Toriel said. She silently began to usher Flowey and Frisk away.

"Nothing?!" the woman shrieked. "She abducted those children! Can't you see? Look at how uncomfortable they are!" she 'pointed out'. Sure, they were uncomfortable, but it wasn't for the reasons she thought.

"Ma'am, all I see here is a mother trying to take her children clothes shopping. They're uncomfortable because you're yelling at them, and accusing the mother of abducting her children, which is something she did not do." the employee said.

The woman apparently couldn't think of a way to argue that wasn't racist, and she seemed to be more reluctant to argue after seeing the crowd around them. Toriel, Frisk, and Flowey could finally shop in peace.

* * *

"Try this one." Frisk tossed a shirt over the door of the changing stall.

A few moments after she had done so, Flowey tossed it back over. "Too big." Then came a pair of jeans. "These are too big as well."

This cycle went over and over, occasionally finding something that both fit him properly and he actually liked. A mischievous idea crossed Frisk's mind as she saw the perfect shirt for Flowey to try on. It was too small for her, but it was probably his size...

She tossed it over the door and waited for his reaction.

Silence.

Then- "I AM NOT TRYING ON A MY LITTLE PONY SHIRT!"

* * *

 **So yeah. Shorter chapter this time, the confrontation with the woman gave me severe writer's block.**

 **Just for reference- I have Flowey at 4'7" (yeah right, we all know he's probs shorter lmao), and Frisk at 4'9.5", so they are both somewhat short. But Flowey's even shorter than me. So that's cool.**

 **Also, he's just like-  
Small.**

 **Just small.**

 **Like you could very, VERY easily lose him in a crowd. Like, he's really thin? and short?**

 **But at least he looks adorable in a big sweater?**

 **Oh well. Bye, guys!**


	10. Worst First (Third) Day

**So, it's me again. I hit a narrative brick wall with this chapter, and I'm sorry it's taken so long for this to be updated. I mean, I literally used to put up a chapter a day, but I've already written Flowey's 'accident' into the plot, and I want it to happen but other things have to happen first. I'm not going to hurt him yet, at least not before the things on Flowey's arms that Sans and Frisk thought they saw are explained.**

 **Also, I enjoyed your reviews a lot and it blows my mind that we've gotten to 21 reviews! This is the most amount of reviews I have EVER gotten on a story!**

 **Anyway, just so you know, I didn't put the whole "hestoothinwhyhaventyoufedhim" thing in for nothing...**

* * *

"I. Hate. Everything." groaned Flowey as the alarm clock woke them.

"I'm sure you do." said Frisk.

"Can you tell it to shut up?"

 _Smack._

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Hurry up!" Frisk shouted.

"Hold on a second!" Flowey yelled back.

"We don't even have a second, the bus is going to be here in literally one minute!" Frisk didn't have time to listen to his response. She ran down the driveway. Her feet pounding against the sidewalk as she reached the bus stop. Flowey then running out of the house, jumping the porch steps, and followi- nope. He forgot his backpack and went right back inside to get it. He literally arrived at the best stop at the exact right time.

The second after he arrived, the bus did. Bella, the girl from last night (Anna or something), and Hunter got on before the Dreemurrs (though Flowey still called himself 'Flowey the Flower'). Bella went to go sit down with Alex, leaving Frisk and Flowey to go sit together.

There were a few kids who got on the bus after Flowey and Frisk- for example, Frisk noticed that Aki from band class was on this bus as well.

However, after a while, Flowey instead slumped down into his seat, his face slightly green. "I don't feel so good."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up. Ugh."

Was he carsick? Or... bus-sick...? Probably.

It then just registered that the bus was really loud. Like, really REALLY loud.

It was a miracle that the two of them survived the bus ride.

The green look on Flowey's face didn't fade away when they finally arrived at school.

"You should tie your shoelaces. You're going to trip."

"Don't care."

* * *

Flowey tripped and fell when some random person stepped on his untied shoelace. He scowled as he went to pick himself up off the floor, bracing himself for a "I-told-you-so" from Frisk. Surprisingly, it never came. Instead, he heard- "Are you okay?!"A hand appeared in front of his face, ready to help him up.

When he looked up at the person, time seemed to freeze.

The person had curly black hair underneath a beanie and hazel eyes looking at him in concern. Flowey slowly took the person's helping hand. His heart sped up. Instead of the nausea he'd been feeling that morning, he felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He was slightly aware of a blush creeping onto his face.

"Uh... thanks... I'm fine." he stuttered out.

He and the person in front of him had an awkward silence while Frisk was next to him, making weird noises. Finally, the person sheepishly rubbed the back of their neck.

"Yeah, well, uh... I better get to... class... now..." it seemed the other person was experiencing a similar thing.

When they finally walked away, it was revealed to Flowey that the noises Frisk had been making... were little _squee_ 's.

"...What?" asked Flowey.

Frisk sighed at him. "Don't you get it? That was definitely a love-at-first sight kind of thing!" she exclaimed. "Sure, it was the most cliché meeting ever-"

"D#mn right it was."

"-but it was awesome! And to think- Max? And you? You would probably be the cutest couple-"

"Hold on a se- Urp." Just after Max had disappeared from Flowey's line of vision, the butterflies flew away and the feeling was replaced with the same nausea. Maybe Max's presence had simply distracted him from it.

Frisk noticed the green look on his face. "Maybe you should go to the nurse." she suggested.

"...It's probably nothing." he said. "Not worth my time. Besides-" he turned to his locker. "I need to figure out how I'm supposed to open this."

* * *

Once Flowey had finally figured out the locker, put his backpack and lunchbox away, got the stuff he needed, and met up with Frisk again, they compared schedules. That's when the two realized that they had the same first-period class-

Math with Ms. Smith.

Flowey's arrival didn't seem to be that big of a problem. He was assigned his seat, and there were no problems. He and Frisk both knew that they didn't have any other classes together except for their homeroom and Computer classes. Flowey had chosen to take the Art class instead of Choir/Chorus, Study Hall, Band, or the Peer Mentor program as an elective.

After the bell rang, Frisk noticed Flowey getting worse- about the nausea, I mean. "Ms. Smith-" he raised his hand. "Can I go-"

"No. Wait until I'm done talking." Ms. Smith snapped.

That was probably the worst thing she could have said.

* * *

"He what?!" exclaimed Alex. She and Frisk were walking down the hall on their way to lunch. Alex had wondered why Frisk's 'brother' hadn't shown up, and Frisk had promised to tell her after class. Now, it had taken until lunch to tell her.

"He threw up in the trashcan." said Frisk. "Bella took him down to the nurse. I don't understand why Flowey threw up though. I thought he just got carsick from the bus ride, but..."

"Well, I've gotten carsick from the bus before, last year, and it always went away a little after I got off. I never threw up from it." stated Alex.

"That's... odd. Anyway, Undyne had to come to school to pick him up since Mom was still... you know. Teaching. The nurse said Flowey didn't seem sick, but it that it's a school policy or something to always send students home after they throw up."

"That really is weird."

"I know, right?"

* * *

 **I'm really sorry this chapter also took forever to get up, but I got sucked into the fandom of Kindergarten and hOOOOOOOO my god it's awesome. If someone can please get a Kindergarten section of up that would be great.**

 **Also, again, I adore all of your reviews and it makes my week when I get them. They also inspire me to continue writing the story.**

 **See you next time!**


	11. Memories of An Old Friend

**Heyyy guys... what I meant to say last time was that I wished someone would add a Kindergarten section to this site. Sorry if I caused any confusion.**

* * *

 _"NO!"_

 _"No... this can't be happening, please, no..."_

 _"Wake up... please..."_

 _"Oh god..."_

* * *

Flowey was startled awake by a sudden memory. One of the ones he particularly hated. Hated with a burning passion.

Wait.

Where was he?

Oh.

Right.

Frisk's room.

Well, technically it was his room too.

Wait.

Why was he here?

Oh.

Right.

Today.

In math class.

Ugh.

Worst first day of school ever.

Flowey reluctantly hopped out of bed. He was hungry. He was slightly spooked by the feeling- he hadn't felt in in years. Many years. He had barely eaten last night at dinner and the only food he'd had before that was some of the popcorn from watching Attack On Titan with Alphys and Frisk.

His footsteps caused the stairs to creak. The creaking caused Undyne, who was sitting at the kitchen table doing something on her phone, to look up. "Hey. You're finally up."

"'Finally up'?"

"You were literally asleep the entire day. Frisk is going to be home in..." she checked the clock on her phone. "About twenty to fifteen minutes."

Flowey's hunger was now controlling his actions. He walked over to the snack drawer and grabbed the pretzels.

* * *

"It's not what you think!" Flowey shouted.

"Come on!" Frisk said. "You know as well as I do that that moment with you and Max was a REAL thing!"

"No, it WASN'T!" insisted Flowey.

"Why not?!"

Flowey suddenly stopped. Then a half-blush spread across his face. "Love...someone..." was the only thing Frisk could make out.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Flowey's face went redder. "I said that I already lo- like someone else! And she's much more amazing than anyone else you could set me up with!"

And with that, he stormed into their shared room and slammed the door shut.

Leaving Frisk alone with her thoughts, standing awkwardly in the hallway.

Who was 'she'? And why did Flowey almost say he loved this girl? Was it Chara? Herself? No, somehow she had a feeling it wasn't either. A feeling that it was someone Frisk had never met. Someone Frisk had never seen. She didn't think it was someone Flowey made up, though...

* * *

 _Flowey huffed. "This is so boooooooooooooring!" he groaned. Being a flower was such a lousy thing to be cursed with. And the last human to fall hadn't even been all that much of an interesting person to mess with. And the last human had died two whole weeks ago._

 _Suddenly, someone else fell into the golden flowers. Flowey perked up._

 _The human- an about eleven or twelve year-old girl with short red hair and bright green eyes- looked up at him. "Um... hi?"_

 _"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" he greeted, smile plastered on his face._

 _"Oh. I'm Kiara. It's nice to meet you, Flowey." she said._

 _"You don't know how things work in the Underground, do you?" Kiara shook her head._

 _"Well, golly! It seems someone's gonna have to teach you, then. I guess little ol' me will have to do!"_

'Ugh. Kill me now _.' he thought. Thankfully the girl said, "Sure!"_

 _And then they entered the battle._

 _"You see this? This is your SOUL. The culmination of your entire being." Kiara's SOUL floated out in front of her._

 _Flowey stopped for a moment. "Green, huh?" his smile faltered, just for that millisecond._

 _Kiara frowned. "What's wrong with green?" she asked._

 _"...Nothing. Did you know that SOUL colors correspond with your dominant trait? Green means Kindness."_

 _And right then- right there- was the moment Flowey took an interest in the Kind SOUL._

* * *

Flowey was snapped out of his memory by someone knocking on the door. "Flowey? Can I come in?" It was Frisk.

He sighed and flopped more onto the bed. "Yeah."

* * *

Frisk and Flowey talked for hours that night.

Eventually, Toriel came to tell them to go to sleep.

And as Flowey finally drifted off, he suddenly realized that they had never found out why he had thrown up today.

* * *

 **WHY ARE MY CHAPTERS GETTING SHORTER?!**

 **Ugh. Anyway, again, I love getting reviews, and they seriously help me along with the writing of this story.**

 **Also, TheSoulOfKINDNESS/Dylan, if you are reading this, I in no way are trying to say that your interpretation of the Kind SOUL is incorrect. I already had the character of Kiara before I even got a proper plot set up for this story. She was always my character representing the green soul.**


	12. The First Real Day

**I think that the reason last chapter was so short was because I was sort of rushed to get it out. I wanted to introduce Kiara and everything.**

 **Speaking of Kiara, she just happens to be my interpretation of the Kind SOUL. What I said last time goes for all of you- I'm not trying to say your interpretation is bad or wrong. Kiara is my interpretation.**

 **Anyway, there's something else I want to address here.**

 **This is a (great) review from ThatBoi789:**

 **"Even though this chapter was short, it was interesting to read. I wonder if Max is somehow connected to Kiara. Also, I cannot get past how similar 'Kiara' and 'Chara' sound."**

 **Kiara and Chara sounding similar is COMPLETELY COINCIDENCE. I did not mean for this to be the case AT ALL. Let me explain.**

 **Kiara came along when my friend and I were talking about if Max and Flowey were to have a kid, what would they name it (we were huge shippers of Flowey x Max at the time) and what would it look like. The looks were easy to figure out, but we couldn't come up with a name (we were using their daughter as an example). She jokingly started suggesting names like Rose, Violet, Daisy, Lily, and then I randomly said, "What if it's named after someone who died?"**

 **I already had interpretations of the Human SOULs that had been killed in the Underground, but I didn't know what to do with them. Since I figured, hey, a Kind SOUL would most likely get the closest to Flowey, maybe trying to help him, the name I had chosen for the Kind SOUL- Kiara- was used. Lo and behold, she became the first human SOUL that tried to befriend Flowey (after Chara).**

 **About the whole Kiara and Max thing, I'm sorry to say this, but I'll have to debunk that... unless you want to make a fan theory about it. I wouldn't mind. Anyway, the only thing connecting them is that they're both a love interest for Flowey. I mean, they don't even have the same SOUL color! So, I'm very sorry, but unless I change my mind (knowing me, I might) there is no connection.**

 **The thing is, my ideas for this story change a LOT. It was originally going to be a story about Frisk teaching Flowey how to love and care about stuff. Then it became a love story between Max and Flowey. Then it became a story about oh-no-Flowey-is-suicidal. Then it became a fully PTA story. Now, I have a plot, I have an antagonist, and I have a creature I'm literally DYING to introduce because I'm so proud of it.**

 **Wow. Rant much? Anyway, ThatBoi789, I really like your reviews, don't get me wrong.**

 **And also, guys, you can make all the fan theories you want! If you explain it and give evidence a la MatPat style, I might mention it and maybe even incorporate it into the story (crediting you, of course).**

 **Without further ado, then... let's get into Chapter 12.**

* * *

"F%$# you. F%$# you all."

"Flowey, it's just school."

"I know. That's what makes it terrible."

Frisk, Flowey, Alex, Bella, and Max were all walking down the hallway. Frisk, remembering how Flowey had described the girl he liked last night when they were talking- short red hair, bright green eyes-, had immediately checked Bella's looks the moment she saw her.

Her hair was too long to be classified as short, and she didn't have green eyes. They were blue.

Frisk knew for a fact that it couldn't have been Chara. Chara had more auburn hair, even though it was short (about to where her neck met her torso, maybe a little longer). Also, Chara had red eyes. Which Frisk remembered. Somehow.

Anyway, the school day wasn't going too badly for them. Or rather, hadn't gone too badly. It was almost the end of the day, after all. Only one period of the day left.

Frisk had Science while Flowey had Social Studies. As far as Frisk knew, Max also had Social Studies. The same one as Flowey did.

Oh boy.

Though, she doubted that the two would be sat near each other, or even have any connection in the class. Seating charts were usually done alphabetically, and Flowey's technical last name was Dreemurr while Max's was... she was fairly certain it was something like Turner. Max Turner. Yup, that was it.

Anyway, Frisk broke off from the others as she went to go to her Science class. Her teacher for that class was fairly nice, and the seat she had been assigned wasn't too bad.

* * *

"Hey, Freak!"

"Not again..." Frisk groaned. Flowey's eyebrows furrowed in confusement (I don't think that's a word but okay).

Jimmy was approaching Frisk again, Hunter and Caden on either side. Hunter had an expression like, 'ugh is he (Jimmy) serious right now' while Caden had a very nervous one.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Jimmy pointed a finger at her. "I got a Friday School because of you, b^%$#. And also, you never gave me my five dollars."

Frisk sighed at him. "You were the one who owed me five dollars, which you would know if you had any brains up there."

Flowey sensed the tensions growing high in the hallway as Jimmy sputtered and tried to come up with a good comeback. Hunter simply rolled his eyes and Caden just really looked like he wanted to go home.

Finally, Jimmy approached Frisk.

"Hey, back off!" Flowey shouted.

"Oh yeah, Blondie? What are you going to do? Throw me across the room with magical tele-" Suddenly, Jimmy was interrupted by a yellow-green aura surrounding him and then being, of course, thrown across the hallway.

"Yup. That's exactly what I'm going to do." said Flowey. Then he turned around and walked away. Frisk, dumbstruck, followed him before realizing that their lockers were literally at different sides of the school building (because LOGIC).

* * *

"So..." Frisk began. She and Flowey were safely seated on the bus going home. "How did you like your first real day of school on the surface."

Flowey shrugged. "Eh, some good, some bad. I got to throw an a$#hole across the room. Computer class was a b&%$#."

"Since it's Thursday now, that means that tomorrow night is the first PTA meeting. Since Ms. Smith is a mom, she'll probably be there... and Mom's going as well. Can't wait to see how that plays out."

Flowey let out a laugh. "Oh, that would be really fun to watch."

* * *

 **Hey, actually hit 1,000 words this time! Currently 1,146 to be exact. It'll go up because of this AN.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts!**


	13. Of Bad Lemon Bars & White Suburban Moms

**For any of you who have read the original version of Harry Potter and the Angel of Death, I urge you to read the story again. I made some major changes, didn't spoil what happens in this story at all (that includes the subplot of Flowey, Max, and Kiara), and best of all, had lots of explanations! Yaaaaay...**

* * *

On that Friday night, Toriel, Frisk, and Flowey were on their way to the PTA meeting.

Or, well, they would be, but...

"Where the f*** is my other shoe?!" Flowey had screeched. He had looked rather odd running around with just one not-even-tied-sneaker.

"Why is my hair so tangled?! I just brushed it this morning!" Frisk had shouted. She gave up about halfway and just put in a magenta hair clip to make it look better.

Yeah. Anyway, fast-forwarding about five minutes.

So! Toriel was on her way to the PTA meeting, taking Flowey and Frisk with her. Everyone else somehow had something to do that night, even Sans! Although, the most he said was that it was a date, and he refused to say who with.

When they arrived, a sign directed them to the room where the meeting would be taking place. Even though they weren't supposed to be in there, kids from both here and the elementary school were playing around.

Wait. Tiny explanation first. The middle school and the elementary school were technically the same thing, but there was the fact that the two buildings were separated. They shared a parking lot and everything, along with there being multiple hallways that connected the two (built a while after the school, though). However, there were two separate cafeterias and playgrounds, but since it was technically the same school, it shared a principal, vice principal, the counselors, etc.

Now that that's explained... back to what's going on.

Flowey noticed that Jimmy was there, along with Hunter, Anna, Alex, and Bella. No sign of Max, Elliot, Julia, or Caden.

There were tables with brownies, fudge, lemon bars, cookies, other dessert foods, and for some reason baby carrots, celery, broccoli, and ranch dressing. There were also a few stacks of paper plates.

Toriel set the cinnamon-butterscotch pie she had baked for the meeting on an empty space on one of the tables. Frisk and Flowey found a spot at the table where everyone was sitting. Toriel sat next to Frisk, and then all three waited for the meeting to begin.

Well, not exactly.

Flowey was hungry. And bored. So was Frisk. So, they both decided to get something from the snack table. Frisk grabbed a plate, and in the end they had some fudge, a slice of Toriel's pie, a lemon bar, a handful of M&Ms, and a brownie. When they got back to the table, Frisk set the plate in the middle of both of them.

Flowey picked up the lemon bar. "What even is this?" he asked.

"Looks like a lemon bar," said Frisk.

"It doesn't look like one to me," said Flowey.

Nevertheless, he took a bite.

And then instantly regretted it.

It barely touched his tongue before he spat it right back out into a napkin he had grabbed earlier. Then he used his telekinetic powers to put it right into the trash.

Flowey wanted to cuss out whoever made the disgusting thing, but he was too busy trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Just as soon as he realized the fudge was awesome and totally got rid of the nasty taste, Frisk got up and threw the rest of the lemon bar away.

He was fine after that. The room was filled with the sounds of conversation. At least, until _someone had to speak up._

 _SLAM_

A stapler banged on the table as the woman seated at the head of the table stood up. She banged it a few more times to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, may I have your attention?"

Flowey groaned quietly and set his head down on the table. "Not this b****..." he murmured just loud enough for only Frisk to hear.

Linda Smith stood at the head of the table. "Hello, everyone. My name is Linda, and I think we should all begin by introducing ourselves first. Helen, you go next."

The woman sitting to her right spoke up. "My name is Helen." Frisk recognized her as the woman from that night at the store.

Everyone had their turn, even the kids, but when it came time for Toriel's turn, half of the room had a negative expression. They finished with a woman named Gloria, sitting to Linda's left. She had two sons, Ashton and Ryan.

Afterwards, Linda began to speak. "I have a list of things I would like to address- mostly current events. Without further ado, I'll get right into them. Oh, and I hope everyone enjoyed my lemon bars."

* * *

"...and that's why I believe that the school should ban monsters, and that there should be a separate school just for them."

"No."

"What?"

Flowey stood now. "I said, 'no'. God, Linda, your lemon bars are as disgusting as your personality."

One of the kids- Frisk believed it was Ryan- said, "Ooooh, burned."

That set off a chain of reactions.

"That's really saying something, those things are nasty," whispered Bella.

"It's true though," replied Alex. "About her personality, I mean. And the lemon bars. Those things are really gross." Thankfully, Linda didn't hear those two, but she heard others say similar things.

Finally, someone shouted, "RRRRRRRRRRROOASTED!"

Then everyone laughed.

Linda's face turned scarlet. However, she quickly collected herself. "I don't understand why you don't like the lemon bars. They're gluten free, dairy free, low calorie, and vegan!"

"Have you literally never tried them? They're gross. Though, I guess you would gain a tolerance to it since you have to look at yourself in the mirror everyday."

Another round of laughter and kids yelling "Burn!" and "Roasted!"

Flowey felt a spark of confidence at their reactions. "And also, your whole 'oh we need to get the monsters to another school' idea is some real f**king bulls**t, not to mention downright racist. The monsters are literally not hurting anyone."

"The kid's got a point." said one of the dads.

While some were agreeing with Flowey, some of the parents were scandalized at his language and how he was addressing Linda. "How can that goat woman let him speak like this? She's his parent, right?" Toriel heard one of them say.

Linda spoke up with, "Well, one of them used freaky magic to throw my Jimmy across the hallway on Thursday!"

Then everyone went silent. Linda's expression was one of triumph as Flowey's smile faltered.

But then it grew right back again.

"That was me," said Flowey.

Linda's expression changed to one of confusion. "What? But you're human! Humans can't use magic!"

Flowey raised an eyebrow. Then he turned his head towards the snack table. One of Linda's lemon bars was surrounded in the yellow-green aura of Flowey's magic, was lifted up, and plopped into the trash.

"WHAT!?" Linda shrieked.

On top of that, suddenly Flowey's image faltered. Then he became a flower again, somehow gaining a flowerpot and then being on the table. "You see, Linda," he began. Frisk suddenly realized that the voice Flowey had as a flower had been an octave higher than his human voice. "Don't judge a book by its cover. Okay?"

Then he went back to human form. Linda's dumbstruck face stayed for about five seconds. "Well... um..."

One of the teachers, one neither Frisk nor Flowey had, spoke up. "I believe I can speak for all of us when I say that this idea is a terrible one. Not to mention, highly inappropriate to mention at a PTA meetings, especially one where a teacher attending is a monster herself. And may I just say that she is a delightful colleague."

Toriel smiled kindly in thanks.

"So, I believe I can say on behalf of everyone that we need to switch subjects."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's talk about something, I don't know, NOT racist?" said Flowey, finally taking his seat.

* * *

"You do know she's going to be giving you hell on Monday, right?" said Frisk. The two were on their way to the gymnasium, where all the kids would go for the remainder of the meeting.

Flowey shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't really care. Besides, she could probably get fired for that exact reason."

And at that moment, Frisk and Flowey knew exactly what they were going to do next week.

* * *

 **So! How did you guys like the very first PTA meeting? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	14. Official Diagnosis

**Hey guys! So, as some of you may know, Chara and Asriel will appear soon. Asriel will be first, in chapters 16-20, and Chara maybe 1-4 chapters after him. I know exactly how to do it, and to be honest, I'm sort of excited. I've been waiting for sooooo long to have them appear, and I've planned so much stuff that the four of them will do once they're here. However, this means that Flowey's accident has to happen first. And the things on his arms need to be explained.**

 **It is possible for him to have a second accident, when Chara and Asriel are around, but it will likely not happen.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys are excited for this! I know I am!**

* * *

Frisk sighed as Flowey headed to his new math class. Their efforts to get Linda fired had all been in vain, but it had unearthed the fact that Flowey was too smart for the normal class. Now, he had a different teacher, and harder work to do. In the seventh grade advanced class. Wow.

Anyway, he was glad he no longer had to deal with her in class.

But Frisk was worried about Flowey.

Why?

Well, because of something that had been pointed out to her by Sans- no, it wasn't something about 'flowey is evil we need to fight him'- something about Flowey's mental health. Flowey had expressed to her how tired he was that day- Friday, September 29- and how he couldn't wait to get home and go back to sleep. That made her feel guilty.

"Hey," Frisk said as she lightly jogged to catch up with him.

"What?" he asked. He turned around to look at her.

"Um, Sans is going to pick us up after school. Just thought you should know."

She left him confused.

* * *

"Hey."

* * *

"Hey!"

* * *

"HEY!"

"What?!"

Flowey was angry. That much was obvious. "Why the hell haven't you told me what we're doing?"

"...what?" she asked Frisk.

"You said Sans was picking us up when we usually go on the bus. What is going on?" he demanded.

The two of them were standing outside, in the back of the school, where parents were picking up their children. Sans wasn't there yet.

She stayed silent for a moment.

"You won't like it."

"I don't care! Tell me what is going on!"

She didn't answer.

He huffed in frustration. Flowey stomped one combat-booted foot on the concrete. His yellow-blond hair fell over his green eyes. He shoved his hands in the front pocket of his green hoodie. His black-skinny-jean clad legs carried him back and forth. Pacing.

Pacing.

Pacing.

Where was Sans?

Pacing.

Pacing.

No, seriously, where was he?

"Hey, kiddos." Frisk jumped as Sans suddenly appeared.

Flowey flopped his hands around. "Great! I don't suppose that you would tell me what's going on?" Sans shook his head.

"Sorry, kid, but we don't have time. The appointment is in two minutes."

"WHAT APPOINTMENT?!"

"No time to explain. Now, let's go." Sans held out his hands. "Hold on tight." Frisk, quickly and confidently, and Flowey, hesitantly, took one of his hands.

Suddenly, the trio found themselves outside of a building. Frisk shook off the feeling of displacement that came from taking one of Sans' shortcuts, while Flowey didn't seem to know what to do with it.

"Alright. Let's go inside," said Sans.

Sans and Frisk began walking to the door. It wasn't until they reached it that Frisk realized they were missing someone.

"Flowey, come on," she called behind her. "We're going to be late."

"No."

She whirled around. She easily spotted Flowey's angry and frustrated form, still standing exactly where he had been.

"What?"

"I said, _no._ You seriously expect me to just follow you to who-knows-where? I don't even know what's going on, and I swear if neither of you tell me, I'm going to **end-"**

He was suddenly surrounded with a cyan aura, and then picked up off the ground. Sans' left eye was glowing with the use of his magic. "Listen, we have to hurry. There is seriously no time for explanations." He levitated Flowey close to the door, then dropped him. Flowey grumbled, but opened the door and shut up about not having an explanation.

Inside, it seemed warm enough, but had that chill associated with being a doctor's office. Sans led the way, heading upstairs. Once they were there, a woman came out of the room in front of them.

"Hello," she greeted. She spotted Flowey almost immediately, although he was attempting to be sucked into the abyss of his hoodie to escape the social interaction. "You must be Flowey. Come inside my room, I need to speak with your father-"

"I'm not his dad. If you want to stretch it, since I'm good friends with his 'mom', then you could refer to me as an uncle, but..." Sans shrugged. "Not his dad. Just wanted to clarify that."

The woman faltered. "...So, why did you bring him here if you're not...?"

"His 'mom' asked me to." That was a lie if Frisk ever saw one.

Flowey spoke up for once. "Stop referring to Toriel as my mom. She's not."

"Yeah, well, she basically is, so..."

Silence filled the room.

Eventually, the woman spoke again. "Anyway, I need to speak with you first, so, Flowey, go ahead." She inclined her head in the direction of the open door. He huffed, but walked into the room and out of sight.

"So, what is it you needed to talk about?" Sans asked.

"Your so-, erm, nephew. Specifically, why you opted for this appointment for him," the woman said.

"Let's just say... both me and a close friend of mine noticed some odd behaviors in him, and we told his mom about it. She made an appointment for him, and now here we are," answered Sans.

The woman thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well... not the worst story I've gotten."

With a little more idle chat, she disappeared into the room.

That left Frisk and Sans to wait in the room.

Both found seats on a couch or chair, and both heard the sounds of quiet conversation coming from the room.

"You know," Frisk finally said. "Why did you and Toriel make this appointment for him?"

Sans shrugged. "Well, after Alphys and I mentioned our suspicions to her, I suggested the appointment, she made it, and, again, here we are. I may have lied slightly to that lady- her name's Katherine and she's pretty nice according to Toriel, by the way- but, you know. Some things have to be said, even if they're not true."

Then there was silence. Again.

Frisk absentmindedly kicked her legs. She was bored.

The silence was almost deafening, and just not being able to hear what Flowey and Katherine were saying but being able to hear them talk was almost maddening.

A woman and her teenage daughter walked inside and lingered in the foyer for a moment, the two in deep conversation. It ended quickly when the mother walked into the bathroom and her daughter followed, leaving Sans and Frisk in the silence again.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"You know," Sans's voice cut through the silence like a- _shudder_ \- knife. "Alphys was about your age when she made Flowey."

"Really?" asked Frisk.

"Yup. We were both Gaster's assistants at the time. Asgore said, 'I need a vessel for the human souls', Alphys came up with the idea to inject DETERMINATION into a flower, ended up with Flowey, then oh look- he's now the murderous guy we all know and love.

"But then, Dad- Gaster, I mean, got himself erased from existence. Fell into the CORE. Nobody except Alphys and I remember him- there might be others, I dunno though- and Alphys ended up with the job. He didn't get erased until a few years after the Flowey creation, though. And Alphys was the one to inject the DETERMINATION. I know that for sure."

* * *

"Mr. Dreemurr-"

"My last name is Serif. Either way, it's just Sans most of the time." Sans interrupted.

Katherine nodded quickly. "Well, Sans, we're done. If you would step inside my room for a moment, I'll tell you the results of the evaluation."

Flowey opened his mouth to talk- most likely a protest, or a complaint, or another request for someone to tell him what exactly was going on. He shut it quickly, though.

Sans did so in his typical fashion- casual and medium-slowly. He sat down in the comfortable-seeming armchair once he was inside.

Once the two of them were inside, the woman closed the door like she had when talking to Flowey.

"So," he began saying once she was seated in her own chair. "What's going on with the kid?"

Katherine took a breath first. "Well, from my questions, I could determine some definite depression. Quite severe, in fact. He's also seemed to have suffered some pretty deep emotional trauma- do you know of any traumatic experiences in his past that could have caused it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Actually, that kid's entire existence is basically a bunch of traumatic events. I mean, he died. Multiple times, most by his own hands."

She froze in realization. "Y-You mean..."

"Yup. He's got a lot of DETERMINATION and the power to RESET, which kept him alive but..." Sans trailed off.

"He can't RESET anymore. And so, his mom and Frisk- the other kid out there, she's actually how I found out about him being like this- are both nervous he'll end his life- for good, this time. And to be honest, even though I really don't like him, if you know him at all, you'd be nervous about that too. I mean, he's still a kid."

Katherine nodded, deep in thought. "So, RESETs are basically going back in time?"

"Yup."

"Hmm..." she hummed in thought. "Anyway, I didn't really pick up on anything related to other things- maybe a few behaviors that could be linked to autism, but not enough to be sure- so, I am diagnosing him with depression and giving a prescription for antidepressants."

"Sounds alright."

"Oh, wait! I nearly forgot to ask. Have you noticed him to... be irritable or aggressive, be reckless or self-destructive, have any problems with concentration, or have any insomnia?"

Sans was surprised. "Yes, most of the time, sometimes, no, and yes. Frisk has told me about both of them staying up all night because Flowey just can't sleep most nights. Though, she usually gets more sleep."

"Hmm... well, we may need to schedule another appointment. Then, we can see if he really does have autism or OCD or PTSD or anything else. The only thing I can be sure of at this moment is that there is a lot of emotional trauma and depression under that shy exterior."

Sans barked out a laugh. "Shy? Flowey? Those two words should not be in the same sentence."

Katherine's confused expression prompted Sans to give an explanation.

"If you knew him a bit better, you would never say he's shy. He's just a bit socially awkward to people he hasn't known for a while. I mean, once he cussed out a PTA mom- at least, according to Frisk, he did. I think that was the first PTA meeting of this year, too..."

* * *

 **WELP. This is the most words I've had. On any chapter. Almost two thousand. Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for 32 reviews!**

 **But. You know.**

 **Flowey.**

 **Welp, he's officially got depression. Don't worry, that didn't come out of nowhere. For you newer fans, lots of Flowey's actions in the game suggest he is very severely depressed.**

 **I wanted to continue onto the next scene (which I have planned for a while now) but... two thousand words...**

 **OKAY THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE MADE IT HIT TWO THOUSAND! WHOOP!**


	15. Who Am I?

**Hey guys. So I got this review from ThatBoi789, copy-pasted down below:**

 **"** **Flowey is also a psychopath. He has an inability to love"**

 **Let me get something clear. Katherine didn't look for signs of psychopathy in him. There will be a second appointment, but Flowey's inability to love isn't equal to being a psychopath. A psychopath is defined as** **a person suffering from chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior. He might not be entirely sane, but if you remember from the chapter in which they went to the mall, Flowey had to 'block a rush of emotions'. Hmm? What's this? Flowey can feel emotion? Whaat?**

 **Anyway, not trying to be mean, just saying that Katherine didn't look for signs of psychopathy in him, whether it was just the questions she asked or not thinking that someone of his age (Flowey is 12 in this, at least physically) could be a psychopath. Depression and having an inability to love are very closely related. This also does not mean Flowey is aromantic. His sexuality will be revealed at a later date, along with the others- who knows, I may change my mind and make him aromantic. I dunno.**

 **ALSO: Like, none of the main four/five (MK is the fifth, they're pretty important too) are cis. Not even Asriel. We all know Frisk is AMAB but a demigirl, Chara is AFAB and a demigirl, Flowey is... well... I won't reveal that yet.**

* * *

Frisk sighed in contentment on Saturday as she and Flowey lied on the grass in the backyard together. It was so peaceful out here, especially watching the clouds. They were billowy like cotton candy- snow-white cotton candy.

So pretty.

So peaceful.

So quiet.

So calming.

At least, for her.

* * *

 _"...his mom..."_

 _"Your so-, erm, nephew..."_

 _"...appointment for him."_

Flowey snapped out of his thoughts as Frisk suddenly stood up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"There's someplace I need to show you. Come on, we don't have a lot of time," she said.

"Nope. I'm comfortable right-" he crossed his arms- "here."

"You will leave me no choice."

"What choice- hey!"

Frisk grabbed his arms and pulled him along the grass yard. "Let me go!"

"Not until you agree to follow me."

"...ugh. Fine."

* * *

"Why are we in the woods?" he asked.

"The thing I need to show you is in the woods, duh," said Frisk.

Flowey nearly tripped over a broken bottle. When he looked up, he noticed that they were now in a junkyard full of old beer bottles and scraps of metal. There was even an overturned car and one of those moving vans, though the 'lid' had rusted off.

Frisk approached the moving van. She took a peek inside, her face lighting up when she noticed something. "It's still here! Awesome!"

"Wait. What's still-" Without warning, she dashed right inside. Flowey was about to question it when suddenly the clouds turned dark gray and rain began pouring down. "...where...?"

Of course, he followed her inside.

The first thing he saw was Frisk spreading out an old blanket over the floor of the moving van. "What's that?" he asked.

Frisk looked up at him. "It's an old blanket. Duh." She patted the area next to her, inviting him to come sit down. He did so.

The two sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the rain. Surprisingly, the top of the moving van didn't make a huge noise when rain hit it. A tiny thought crossing Flowey's mind wondered what Toriel would say when they came home- probably much later. The rain didn't seem like it was going to let up soon.

"You know," Frisk began. "I used to come here a lot when I lived with my mom. I mean, my biological mom." Frisk sighed. "She was a bad parent. I mean, really bad. Almost as bad as Linda. She would always yell at me for doing the slightest thing wrong. She even hit me sometimes- the bruises have all faded, though. She gave me this really demanding schedule, too. That's why I ran away and then ended up in the Underground."

More silence.

 _"... his mom..."_

 _"Your so-, erm, nephew..."_

 _"...appointment for him."_

"Hey, Frisk..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you... know what it's called when you don't identify with the gender you were born as?" he asked, obviously embarrassed.

"You mean like Max? Yeah, that's called transgender. I actually think I'm technically trans- I was born male, but I'm a demigirl now," she answered. It didn't seem like that was all he needed to know, though.

 _"... his mom..."_

 _"Your so-, erm, nephew..."_

 _"...appointment for him."_

"Is there a thing where... it's like... not having a gender? Or switching between them? Or being multiple genders?" he asked.

Frisk was surprised. "Uh... yeah. I think Mom has a book on it on her bookshelf. I think might be called nonbinary- wait, no, that's the umbrella term for not identifying in the gender binary- male or female, I mean. I think it's agender for no gender, genderfluid for switching, and multiple could be pangender, bigender, or demigender. I know I'm not doing a good job explaining it, though..."

 _"... his mom..."_

 _"Your so-, erm, nephew..."_

 _"...appointment for him."_

"Have any idea what it's called?" he asked.

"Um... I dunno. It's got a rainbow cover, and it's decorated with a bunch of Pride flags. I think they have the words 'Gender and Sexuality Terms' in there somewhere on the title."

"...Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

The rain didn't let up until about sunset. The two raced back to the house, and thankfully Toriel had fallen asleep grading papers (on a Saturday? Really, Toriel?), so she didn't even know they had left.

While Frisk went upstairs to go work on homework- she had a lot this weekend- Flowey went hunting for the book Frisk had described.

 _Rainbow... Rainbow... Rainbow!_

There it was. He didn't even need to look at the cover to know what it was. He flipped to a random page and kept going.

Bigender? No.

Genderfluid? No.

Demigender? No.

Pangender? No.

Agender? No- Wait.

 _Agender  
Lacking a gender; being androgynous in gender; identifying as neither male nor female.  
Pronouns: They/Them, occasionally He/Him or She/Her_

Agender. His finger trailed down on the page to where it stated the pronouns. "No gender. Pronouns: They/Them," he murmured.

He- No, they- closed the book and held it tightly to their chest.

"Thank you, Frisk."

* * *

 **FLOWEY IS AGENDER! WHOOP! Anyway, Flowey being agender is actually a headcanon of mine, and it mostly stemmed from realizing just about nobody- including Flowey himself/themself says "HEY FLOWEY'S A DUDE" in the actual game. I think people may have assumed because**

 **1) Flowey doesn't really seem feminine  
2) They are the same person as Asriel, who is the prince, indicating "oh they must both be dudes then"**

 **I actually have a reason for this, other than guilt because I didn't make Frisk or Chara agender. Flowey... as a flower, wouldn't have a very good concept of gender. Also, for those of you saying "but Flowey's a boy in the game!", this story has him/them at 12 years old. Do you know what happens at 12? Gender identities and sexualities are questioned.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	16. Some New Allies

**Hey guys. I'm faced with a small dilemma- should Flowey's accident happen before or after October 11?**

 **Let me explain.**

 **October 11- at least in the US- is National Coming Out Day. That means Flowey will come out on that day. In the last chapter, it was September 30, Saturday. They have eleven days. Flowey coming out before their accident will allow for maximum heartache- and don't worry, they'll figure out their sexuality too. Flowey coming out after, however, will not.**

 **The accident is related to Flowey's situation with Max- when they come out, a misunderstanding will lead them to believe Max doesn't like them anymore, causing a few events to happen, which causes their accident.**

 **Also, there are actually two events that need to take place before Asriel appears. Because there is also an event I'm planning for October 11, Flowey has to come out before Asriel appears. If the accident happens after October 11, then Asriel will likely appear in chapters 17-19. If it happens before, then Asriel will likely appear in chapters 19-21. So if you're willing to postpone Asriel** **, then vote for 'before'. If you want him quickly, then say 'after'.**

 **So, I have a poll on my account- should they come out before or after the accident? Vote, and make sure you review with your opinion too!**

 **Speaking of reviews... I have something to say.**

 **Do you... guys... not like this story anymore? I mean, Hai the Guest Reviewer said they liked Flowey being agender, but...**

 **There used to be three of you that always reviewed. Ben10extreme, TheSoulOfKINDNESS, and ThatBoi789. Where did you go? Are you not reading anymore? Do you not like it? Do you just don't know what to talk about in a review?**

 **Did I ruin the story by making Flowey agender? Or have you guys just not reviewed for other reasons, like it being near Christmas? If you're reading this, please tell me if you like Flowey being agender or not. If everyone hates it, then I'll have them 'discover' to actually be a demiguy or realize that 'he/him' pronouns are a-okay. But... I've written so many scenarios with Flowey being agender... and getting misgendered... and saying "HA I'M NOT A BOY OR A GIRL!". And Frisk and the others correcting those who say 'he' (in-story, if you refer to Flowey as a guy that's fine, like different interpretations of Frisk and Chara) when it should be 'they'.**

 **I mean, this is the review I got from Hai:**

 **"OMG, Flowey's agender!? I really liked how you revealed that!**  
 **Oh... That means they'll get misgendered... A lot**  
 **Poor Flowey"**

 **Whoever you are, Hai, thanks for that.**

 **And also, Flowey will refer to themself as a 'they' and so will anyone who knows they're agender. This means that when a chapter is in the POV of a character that Flowey is not out to, they will be referred to as a boy. Like Sans- Sans doesn't know yet, and I don't think he'll know until after Chara or Asriel has appeared. I don't know yet. Anyway, if the chapter was written from Sans's POV, he would refer to Flowey like- 'He picked up the book.' If it was in Flowey's or someone-who-knows-they're-agender's POV, it would be like 'They picked up the book.'**

 **ALSO, I went through my list and realized I have exactly 28 OCs that are kids. Wow. And that's only the ones on the list, though most of them haven't been introduced yet. Don't worry, most are just background characters. I'm thinking of doing a spin-off with them.**

 **WAIT ONE LAST THING! I made an official Tumblr blog for this story called TruePacifistsHelpOthersOfficial in the event that any of you want to check it out.**

* * *

The night was quiet. Sunday nights were always stressful, but not this one for some reason.

Frisk was in deep sleep- at least until she was awoken by the lamp on Flowey's side of the bed. "What is it? Can you not sleep again?" she asked.

He nodded partially. "Well, it is that. Along with the fact that I forgot to do the rest of my math homework." Frisk noticed the calculator in his left hand. There was no desk in their room (Toriel wanted to put one in, though), so Flowey had to do his homework by lamplight and using either the nightstand or his math book to write on.

Flowey's class never used the books, the teacher just gave them worksheets that had the problems from the book. However, due to the really complicated stuff they were doing... calculators were definitely needed.

Seriously, how the heck were you supposed to multiply by pi without a calculator? It was probably impossible.

"So..." she began saying. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep until Flowey was done. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"What?" said Flowey.

"In that book with all the LGBTQ+ terms in it," she said.

"Oh," he replied. "That. Yes, as a matter of fact. I did."

"What did you find?" Frisk asked.

"Not telling 'till October 11."

"October 11? Isn't that just a normal Wednesday?"

"Nope. Apparently, according to the book, it's National Coming Out Day."

"Oh."

Silence.

* * *

"It's October 11!" Frisk shouted into her and Flowey's room.

"No, it's Monday the second!" Flowey yelled back at her.

"I know, but the anticipation is killing me!" She yelled back at him.

She noticed he was wearing one of her sweaters. Their clothes had gotten all mixed together over time, which wasn't really a problem since most of Frisk's clothes were pretty gender-neutral, and so were Flowey's. Neither especially liked wearing skirts or dresses.

* * *

"So," Max began, setting his tray on the table. "Since in about nine days, it'll be National Coming Out day, AND there's going to be a Pride event on that same day, there's some people I want to introduce you guys to."

Elliot and Julia were sitting with some over people (Aki, Hana, one of Gloria's kids Frisk thought was named Ashton, a girl Frisk believed was named Marie, and Bonnie). Alex and Bella were not at school that day- Alex had texted saying she was sick, and Bella had a family emergency. This caused Frisk and Flowey to have had the table all to themselves.

Four other people were on their way to the table. Wait, no, there was a fifth.

All of them arrived quickly. Flowey noticed some others in the cafeteria giving the newcomers odd looks.

"I'm Avery," the first to arrive said. They had messy dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail, yet they didn't seem... female. "I'm genderfluid and- wait, are we...?" they turned to Max.

"Yeah, they're good. Go on," he responded.

Avery sighed in relief. "Good. We had enough bigots at this school, anyway. I'm genderfluid, and abrosexual. That means my gender changes from time to time and my attraction changes as well. Currently, I am demifemale and attracted to girls."

They went around the table. Max was revealed to be bisexual, along with being transgender. There was also Charlie (who was ace-pan and genderqueer), Adrian (poly-aro and bigender, using they/them pronouns), Bailey (demigender, demisexual-biromantic), Sam (all three were pan), and suddenly, a sixth person rushed to the table.

"Oh, hey Harry- sorry, I meant Haileigh," Adrian greeted.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long, my homeroom teacher held us up," Haileigh said.

"Ms. Govert? She usually doesn't do that," said Sam.

"We had a sub," explained Haileigh. She sat down in between Frisk and Bailey.

"So, we were sort of going around the table and saying... you know, genders and stuff. Frisk and Flowey seem pretty accepting and everything. Max thinks they could be in the club," said Bailey.

"Oh! Uh, anyway, I'm male-to-female transgender, and I'm bi," said Haileigh.

Max nodded. "So, Frisk, Flowey, are you two willing to share? If you're not, it's cool. We don't really mind if you're not out yet and want to keep it secret."

"I'm pansexual and a demigirl," said Frisk.

Then all seven of them looked at Flowey.

"I'm not ready to say yet," they eventually said.

"Waitin' for Coming Out Day?" asked Charlie, who had a very nonchalant attitude.

"Yeah," Flowey said.

"That's okay. Heck, if you're not ready even then it's no problem. Come out when you're ready," Charlie advised.

"Got it."

After that, Max spoke again. "Bailey already said it, but we are basically a club. We call ourselves SAGA since it's a lesser-known version of the LGBTQ+ acronym. There are actually two others, but both of them aren't willing to tell anyone else their identities yet. Well, Jack doesn't really mind, but ze just isn't here today."

"'Ze'?" Frisk asked.

"It's a gender-neutral alternate pronoun. Jack doesn't really like being referred to as a 'they'. There's nothing wrong with it, though. Adrian uses they/them pronouns," said Sam.

"True."

"So do most of us- except Haileigh and Max."

"Again, true."

"And besides, we aren't nearly all the LGBT+ kids in school. We're really the only ones that are more 'out' about it," said Avery.

"Anyway, Jack and Ellia-" Sam suddenly stopped in their tracks. "Uh-oh. I almost outed xem."

"'Xem'?" asked Frisk.

"Another gender-neutral pronoun besides 'they'. Anyway, when you meet xem, I don't believe xe'll be too mad... you might know xem already, actually. Wait, no, I don't think you do," they said.

And suddenly, instead of dreading October 11, Flowey felt a little better. They weren't alone.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand there we are! Lots of LGBT+ characters! And this chapter is going to be put up on the last day of 2017! YAY! The second after this is proofread and uploaded, I'm going upstairs for some of that sparkling grape juice stuff. The stuff that's basically grape juice but has that fizziness like pop. I'm under 21 by the way, so... yeah. If you're in the UK or a country that has a different drinking age, that's what it is in the States.**

 **Also, there's something I want to say real quick.**

 **If these characters seem like they came out of nowhere, they did. I made a lot of characters in the Sims when the story was still getting the idea thought up. Alex, Jimmy, Hunter, and Anna were the only four who were in both my Sims game AND the original plot of the story. All the other characters were thought up as the story continued. Once I realized this, I quickly made Max, Bella, Julia, and Elliot (the other main OCs) in my Sims so that I could easily remember what they looked like. However, since Anna's usual outfit is not something easy to describe unless you have the City Living pack for Sims 4... yeah.**

 **Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	17. Have Some Pride

**OH. MY. GOD. I just realized Charlie sounds like Chara too. That means if there's someone out there who ships Kiara x Charlie (ew, I don't think they'll even meet) the SHIP NAME. WOULD. BE. CHARA. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. However, I personally pronounce 'Chara' as 'car-uh'. Sort of like 'Kiara' but with a different beginning sound.**

 **Anyway! Since I was basically overwhelmed with reviews (THANK YOU!) and was relieved to find out that Christmas was the culprit, not people thinking my idea was stupid, I've gotten a spark of inspiration! And according to the poll, you guys are split. It's fifty-fifty. So, EXECUTIVE DESCISION TIME! The accident will occur AFTER October 11. So, Asriel and Chara will appear quicker, and there will be more heartache with the situation between Max and Flowey.**

 **Without further ado, let's go on with Chapter 17!**

* * *

Wednesday, October 11.

Finally.

Frisk didn't want to be a jerk and force Flowey to come out, but the suspense had literally been killing her. Especially since she KNEW he had something to come out about because of what he said nine days ago. However, she didn't feel the need to put pressure on him, especially after the event the both of them had to go through four days ago...

* * *

 _Frisk noticed something she hadn't noticed before. Blood. On Flowey's sleeve. It was so unnoticeable, but it might have something to do with him being quieter lately._

 _She stopped herself. Surely, it wasn't_ that _..._

 _Maybe it was just a paper cut. No, she didn't see any Band-Aids on his hands or fingers..._

 _They were alone together in the room._

 _Now was her chance._

 _She grabbed his arm._

 _"Hey! What-"_

 _His sleeve was easily rolled up._

 _Bandages and cuts. All up his arm._

* * *

Frisk shuddered at the memory.

It had been such a sad moment for both of them. An argument happened, tears were shed, and hugs were had.

Anyway, she was currently hiding in the closet, waiting for Flowey to come inside. The second his bare feet touched the rug on the floor, she burst out.

He jumped about five feet before saying, "Well that's fitting!"

Frisk took a moment to get the joke. "Ooh, I didn't think of that. Well, you already know I'm pan, and I don't think anyone except Mom, Max, Jimmy, Hunter and Linda know I'm AMAB." She walked over to him, already dressed. Might as well have, since he took forever finishing his breakfast. "Speaking of coming out of closets, you said you'd come out today. I mean, if you want to wait a little longer, it's fine."

Flowey's smile slightly faltered. "Oh yeah. Right. So, um..."

He sat down on the bed. Frisk followed suit.

"So...uh...I really, REALLY don't know how to say this, but... I'm not a boy. Or a girl. I'm... agender."

Silence.

"...Anything else?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah... I'm ace."

"Good for you!" she congratulated.

"Huh?" he asked.

She stood up, pulling him with her. "Coming out, especially as a nonbinary gender, is a really tough thing to do. Even coming out as asexual. I still remember when I came out as a pansexual demigirl to my biological mom..."

* * *

 _'Mom,' Frisk signed. The woman Frisk used to call her mother looked up._

 _"Yes, Frisk?" she said._

 _'I'm... not a guy. I'm a demigirl. I identify as a mixture of female and agender. I'm also panse-'_

 _SLAP._

 _"How could you even say something like that! I gave birth to a BOY, not a 'demigirl'! And there are no other genders besides male and female! You were born a boy, and you'll always be a boy!"_

 _"Pansexuality is disgusting and means you're attracted to animals! Dirty, smelly, ANIMALS! You aren't attracted to anyone besides girls, anyway!"_

 _Her yelling was almost unbearable. Right then, Frisk knew she had made a horrible mistake._

* * *

"...Yeah... bad times," Frisk shuddered. "She brought up that myth that says pansexuals are attracted to animals- made by gross homophobes that try to use anything to give LGBT+ people a bad name. She also gave me that whole 'there are only two genders' speech. Multiple times. And she kept saying, 'I gave birth to a boy, not whatever the heck a demigirl is!'"

"Yeesh. Rough," Flowey said. They actually seemed a bit more relaxed now that their big secret was out. "Oh, and I don't know if I want to... well... come out to a lot of people yet. I guess telling Toriel would be okay, but I would prefer to keep it between you, me, Max, the people in SAGA, and maybe Alex, Bella, and Elliot. Julia might be okay, though."

Frisk shrugged. "Sounds good. Though, I'm pretty sure it won't take long for just about everyone to know. News gets spread fast in our school."

"Eh, whatever. The more people calling me by the right pronouns, the better. It'll help the process of coming out."

Frisk decided not to tell them that-

"What's going on here?" asked Sans, standing in the doorway.

Frisk and Flowey both froze.

They could both tell Sans was fighting to urge to laugh at their spooked expressions.

"It's okay, guys. I won't tell. Good on you for coming out."

Both of them were relieved at Sans's utterly chill reaction.

* * *

"So, you're agender?" Elliot asked.

"Yup," said Flowey.

"...Huh? I don't get it," he responded.

"Let me handle this one," Julia said as she took him aside and began to explain the fact that there were more than two genders.

"Sounds good!" said Max. "Are you going to be at the Pride event after school? It's nothing big. It's at the park, and it's not really a Pride Parade or March, it's just a gathering. There might be a walk around town, I'm not sure."

"I dunno. We'll have to ask Mom," said Frisk.

"Knowing Toriel, she'll probably say yes," said Flowey.

Max quirked his eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you call your mom by her first name?" he asked.

"She's not my mom."

"...what?"

"What Flowey means to say is that since they were only adopted into the family recently, they don't really consider Mom their mother yet," Frisk quickly covered.

That was close.

* * *

Toriel's answer was yes.

As Frisk and Flowey walked to the park, Frisk remembered a particular event that had taken place when the teacher of Flowey's class had to leave quickly, and Linda was meant to watch the class until a substitute arrived. The two classes were sort of mixed together- and mind you, this happened on Monday. Since there was probably no learning to be had that day until the sub got there, Linda decided to play a math game instead of teach. The two classes (the advanced one being a bit smaller) were in the same room, and then Linda called for 'boys on the left, girls on the right'.

Frisk and Max stealthily got into the right gender (well, close for Frisk. She sneakily stood a little bit away from the girls, signifying her demigirl-ness) while Flowey awkwardly stood in the middle.

Cue Linda screeching 'GET ON THE LEEFFFFFFT'.

Why didn't she realize it then?

When they arrived, the first thing the duo noticed was the fact that everyone seemed to be prepped for a true Pride March. Most of the people held flags. There was a person with a lot of flags, looking for those who did not have any. "Hey," he greeted Frisk and Flowey. "Do you need a flag? If you're only going to use it for the event, then you can give it back at the end. If you want to keep it, it'll cost ya."

"We'll just use them for the event," said Frisk.

One minute later, Frisk held a flag for pansexuality, and had a demigirl flag strapped to her shoulders like a cape, and Flowey had a flag for asexuality and had an agender flag fastened to them in the same way Frisk had hers.

Another person came up to the two and asked them if they wanted any face paint. Frisk accepted a streak of colors on her cheek matching the pansexual flag, while Flowey wanted the colors of the bi flag.

"I'm ace biromantic," they said.

After she was done, the person said, "No charge. The LGBT+ community is small in this area, so we have to help each other out as much as we can."

As she left, Frisk turned to Flowey. "I thought you couldn't feel love," she pointed out.

"Well... in theory, I would like guys and girls. Love is love, right? But, um... if that's because of the no SOUL thing, then I have news for you. I actually-"

"Hey guys!" Max shouted from a bit away. He held a bisexual flag in his hands. Standing a few feet behind him, holding a rainbow flag, was-

"Alex?!"

* * *

 **So yeah. For some reason, since I'm forced to go to bed at eleven and it's currently ten, I'm really stressed out? And I'm panicked for some reason? I planned for this chapter to continue for a little bit but I hit 1,000 words and was like 'screw it'. Current word count is 1,598 by the way.**


	18. An Accident After Pride

**Ugh. Existential crisisses suck. Unfortunately, I literally have one every daaay... ugh. Every time I go to bed this happens. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. MY. STUPID. BRAIN. MAKES. ME. STRESS. AUHUKHKDHSGDYTSAJSKJMLKDLDMKANKA- Um, sorry about that.**

 **And this Authors Note is being written fifteen minutes after the last chapter was put up.**

 **EDIT: Okay, I went to sleep and now it's 11:30 in the morning.**

 **ON ANOTHER NOTE, Alex is at the Pride event! And we will find out why! And Flowey's accident will likely happen in this chapter or the next! Asriel will be soon after! And other stuff goes down! Yay!**

 **And I have 42 reviews! It keeps reminding me of that vine where it's like, "42?" "WRONG"**

 **Also, my goal for this chapter is 2,000 words or close. Let's see how close I get.**

* * *

"Alex?!"

The poor girl was shaking in her cyan Converse low-tops. Bella, who had a bisexual flag loosely grasped in her hand, swung an arm around Alex's shoulders and walked her over to the gaping siblings.

"Uh, y-yup, that's my naaaame! Heh heh...heh..." she nearly hid her rainbow flag behind her back. With her free hand, she brushed her braid- which had rainbow-colored strands of yarn braided in- over her shoulder, attempting to hide it. Again with her free hand, she 'absentmindedly' covered her cheek- which had rainbow face paint.

"I didn't know you liked girls! That's awesome!" exclaimed Frisk.

Alex perked up slightly. "R-Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course! Did you seriously think we wouldn't like you if you came out? I mean, literally none of us are cisgender AND heterosexual!"

"Well... it's mostly because of Mom..."

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "You seriously think she's going to be here? She won't even eat Skittles, don't you remember what happened at that PTA meeting?"

"How could anyone forget- Max, you weren't there, shut up- how Linda almost threw the bowl across the room when someone suggested she have some?" said Bella.

"Yeah well fu- oh look, we're moving people, we are on the move," came Max's response.

Alex's reason for concern was actually justified- the moment she fixed her braid back over her shoulder and raised her rainbow flag, Frisk noticed something. Or rather, someone. Linda _f*cking_ Smith.

And she wasn't alone.

 _Are you kidding me? Like that girl said, the LGBT+ community is smaller in this area. They seriously have nothing better to do than 'protest against LGBT+ people'?_

Linda's sign was unoriginal, and it read something I'd rather not repeat, but you could probably find it on any homophobic 'protester's' sign at a Pride event. The real problem was that she was in the perfect position to see Alex.

She elbowed Flowey in the ribs since they were closer to her than she was. They looked angry at first before realizing the situation. Flowey quickly untied their agender flag and draped it over Alex's head, obscuring her vision and covering her face. Bella's arm was still wrapped around her, keeping her from running into anyone.

Alex didn't question it, thank goodness.

Linda saw Flowey, Frisk, Bella, and Max, but didn't see that it was her daughter under the black, gray, green, and white.

"And now we know for sure that she hates us," Max said, noticing what was going on.

"Thank god she didn't notice Alex," said Bella. "We'd have hell to pay."

"So that's what happened?" Alex asked.

"Yup."

* * *

Frisk and Flowey detached from the other three after the event had ended. Neither had returned their, flags, though. The duo was still looking for the guy who had given them to them, not wanting to steal.

Suddenly, someone shoved Frisk into the mud- face first. It had been raining that morning, but it was sunnier out now. She lost grip on her flags- she had been holding all four, due to the event being over and not wanting to get spotted by an LGBT-phobe.

"Hey, what the fu-"

* * *

Jimmy grabbed them by the arms as Frisk attempted to get up. "Let me go, you-"

"Shut the hell up."

"Ha! F*cking f*gg*ts. Bet you were coming back from that 'pride' event, huh?" an unidentified boy said. Flowey had seen him hanging out with Jimmy and Hunter, but never learned his name.

"If you ask me, all the g*ys should be killed. It's unnatural," another unidentified boy said.

"What the hell did we ever do to you?!" Frisk shouted. The second unknown boy sent a wild punch her way, knocking her back down.

"Get the f*ck down, b*tch. You're a f*cking tr*nny, aren't you? Hey guys, he thinks he's a girl!"

Laughter. Flowey struggled against Jimmy's grasp.

"Demigirl."

"What?!" he responded, looking down at her, bleeding from her mouth.

"I'm a demigirl. Half girl, half agender. My pronouns are she/they." Despite her injury, she attempted to get up again.

"Is that what the flag means?" the first one said. He scooped up the flags, studying the colors. "What do these mean?"

No answer, from either Frisk nor Flowey.

"What do they mean?!" he grabbed Frisk by her hair and held her up by it.

"The gray and pink is demigirl. The pink, blue, and yellow is pans-"

"'Pan'? That means all. Disgusting. What about the other two?"

Frisk refused to answer again. He let go of her hair and turned to Flowey. "I'm guessing that they're for you? What do they mean?"

Flowey didn't answer.

"Tell me what they mean! TELL ME, YOU F*GG*T!"

In no time at all, he was up close and personal, grabbing them by the front of their shirt.

"Green and white is agender, purple and black is asexual!"

"The hell? You aren't attracted to anyone? What are you, broken? How the hell can you not be attracted to anyone?!" Jimmy let go of them and let the boy throw them to the ground.

"I-"

"The f*ck are you going to say?"

"I'm biromantic."

"So guys and girls? That means Max isn't going to like you- yeah that tr*nny's bi, I know that. The whole school know you like 'him', don't give me that look. You have no gender, so of course nobody could love you."

"And no gender? You have a gender, idiot. It's right down there," he said.

"There's a big difference between gender and sex!"

"Haha, no. It's the exact same thing! Well, unless you're talking 'bout that kind of sex..."

"You're the disgusting one," Flowey spat out.

Kick. Punch. Shove.

Repeat.

Repeat.

More violent.

Repeating. Getting more violent.

Frisk couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

* * *

"DON'T!"

* * *

"GET OUT OF THIS, B*TCH!"

* * *

"STOP!"

* * *

"HEY! GET YOUR *SS BACK HERE!"

* * *

Flowey abandoned the situation, not before grabbing the flags. After running into the guy who lent them to them and Frisk, they shoved the flags they were holding into his hands. Then they kept running, on their way home.

They burst through the front door and desperately looked for anyone. "Toriel! Alphys! Undyne! Papyrus! Mettaton!" after a pause, they even shouted, "SANS!"

Still no answer. Tears began to well in their eyes as they yelled, "MOM!"

But nobody came.

* * *

"...well, he's gone," remarked Hunter.

"It's 'they'," Frisk corrected.

She was still in slight awe of how Flowey got their attackers away from them. Through a huge burst of magical energy, of course!

Frisk gulped as they all turned to her.

* * *

But nobody came.

But nobody came.

Nobody came...

Cell phone. "Siri, call Goat Mom."

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Nothing. Voicemail.

Telekinesis made the phone fly to the wall.

* * *

There was nobody. Nobody to comfort them. Nobody to help them with their injuries. No shoulder to cry on.

Nobody cared.

Flowey found themself at the sink in the bathroom with a knife again.

"I left her there."

Slash. Blood.

"They could kill her."

Again.

"She won't fight back."

Again.

"I failed her."

Again.

"What have I done?"

Again.

A pause. They let the blood flow.

 _Pathetic. Worthless. Unlovable. Useless._

They startled. Flowey seemed to realize the blood for the first time.

"Oh sh*t!" They made a mad scramble for the bandages. They cleaned the self-made wounds and dropped the knife. "Oh no, I promised her I would stay 'clean'..."

They looked into the mirror the moment the bandages were in place. Then they checked their stats.

 _LV 1 HP 10/15_. They knew the '10/15' came from the beating, not from cutting. It never removed more than three HP.

The real cause for concern was the max being 15. For a human at LV 1- most humans- the average maximum HP was 20-25. It had gone down from the first time they checked, when they first had a human form. As a flower, they had no stats.

Flowey suddenly remembered how they were going to tell Frisk something important. That they now-

 _Pathetic. Worthless. Unlovable. Useless._

"...Am I seriously letting what those a*sh*l*s said get to me?"

 _Pathetic. Worthless. Unlovable. Useless._

 _"..."_

 _Pathetic. Worthless. Unlovable. Useless._

Those bandages didn't last long.

* * *

Done. No more.

They spotted the bottle antidepressants on the counter. There were barely any missing due to forgetfulness. They were supposed to have one a day. They hadn't yet. They unscrewed the cap and took one, using a plastic cup filled with water.

Then another.

Then another.

Again and again until the bottle was empty.

Downstairs, they heard the front door open and close.

"Hello?!" it was Frisk.

Almost in a trance, Flowey bandaged the wounds again- sloppily this time. The knife was cleaned and hidden.

They emerged from the bathroom as Frisk walked upstairs.

"Hi-"

Flowey's knees suddenly buckled and they fell to the ground.

Their eyes closed as Frisk called 911.

* * *

Half an hour later, Frisk was in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Toriel to get there. She had ridden with Flowey in the ambulance. After arriving at the hospital, Frisk called Toriel and informed her of the situation.

Finally, the goat woman burst through the hospital doors and spotted her. "Frisk! I'm so sorry, I didn't get his call, we were at the store, oh my-"

"Flowey called you?" Frisk interrupted.

"Yes... I should have left a note, I forgot you two might get home before us."

"So, what happened?" asked Sans.

"Flowey... tried to kill themself."

* * *

 **Did I do this right? And yes, this was the accident I was talking about. I hope I don't offend anyone with my writing of Flowey's suicide attempt...**

 **Speaking of suicide, if you're thinking about killing yourself, PLEASE DON'T! There ARE people that love and care about you! If you're even reading this story, that makes you a good person in my eyes! Heck, I CARE ABOUT YOU! If there were no readers of this story... well, I don't even want to think about that.**

 **It is now 4:48 in the afternoon.**

 **And I didn't meet my goal. 1,903 is the final number.**


	19. Thurday Troubles

**Hey. So, last time we left off with Flowey attempting suicide. Don't worry, they'll be alright. Jimmy, Hunter, and the unidentified kids are probably going to get something to happen to them.**

 **About Asriel- right after Flowey gets out of the hospital, Asriel will be introduced. I've been planning it since forever, but I'm afraid that Asriel will likely not be in this chapter. I know I said chapters 17-19, but... I dunno... if I rush things, maybe, but he'll be in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm planning Chara to be in 22-25.**

 **Also, I got this review from Kessie-Louise:**

 **"-randomly emerges from the shadows-**  
 **Everyone outside of the LBGQ movement's first reaction to the term 'pansexual' is more likely to be 'so... you make out with pots and pans?' not automatically understand that 'pan' is a Greek prefix meaning 'all.' Especially if the bullies didn't let them finish their sentence. I don't know why that part bothered me enough to write a review, but not you've got it. Cheers.**

 **-quietly morphs back into the shadows for further evaluation-"**

 **...I feel like such an idiot for not realizing that.**

 **However, even if this bully knew what 'pansexual' means, that doesn't mean the others knew...? Um... Well, I wish I realized that. Thank you for pointing that out. Because of that, I came up with an explanation.**

* * *

Frisk stumbled into her room. The house felt so empty without Flowey in it. She flopped onto the bed and rolled over.

She had learned that Flowey would live. They would have to keep them for 72 hours at the minimum- which is how it worked with a suicidal patient. Therapy would be required afterwards as well.

But even so, she dreaded how things would go tomorrow at school. Those boys would try to hurt her, likely. Flowey was probably the only one able to stand up for her- after all, they had magic. And she refused to hurt anyone, no matter what.

After hours of tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _Frisk and Flowey were laying on the grass and looking at the sky again._

 _"Hey, Frisk," he said. "Why haven't you reset yet? It's been months."_

 _"I like this timeline. It's better than the others, even though..." she trailed off._

 _"Even though what?"_

 _"...I couldn't escape her."_

 _He was silent for a moment._

 _"...Well, let's not think about that, then."_

 _"Do you remember the first timeline?" Frisk asked._

 _"Well, yeah. You fell down, kept avoiding the Friend-"_

 _"No. That's not how it went. I should have known."_

 _"Should have known what?"_

 _"Did I speak?"_

 _"Yeah, you always spoke, why?"_

 _"That's what I thought. Flowey, that wasn't the first timeline."_

 _He was shocked. "What?!"_

 _"In the first timeline, I didn't speak. I used sign language. I only started speaking after... After I killed you in the very first Genocide run."_

 _"But... I don't understand."_

 _"Flowey, there's something called a 'TRUE RESET'. I didn't learn how to do one until... well, I don't want to think about it. I don't really understand what makes them different from normal RESETs, but TRUE RESETs erase everyone's memories- even yours. Well... there's one person whose memories stay, besides me... but that's not my point. The point is... I remember timelines you don't. None of them, except the ones leading to a Pacifist ending, were good. I even named some of them. Betrayed Undyne, Leaderless," she gulped, "...Empress Undyne."_

 _"What was so bad about Undyne becoming an Empress?"_

 _"Because... my cousin, Aliza. She fell into the Underground after one of those, and told me the story after she got out. I did a TRUE RESET afterwards, but... because of what she told me, I never let that ending happen again."_

 _"What happened?!"_

 _"The Underground... had a food crisis, in short. They didn't care about getting out, they just wanted food. And... I can't explain it, really, but... anyway, she's dead in this timeline, I believe. Nothing I could control."_

* * *

Frisk woke with a start. _Why did I have that dream?_

It was Thurday, meaning she had school that day. She looked at the alarm clock, which read 6:55.

She sighed. "Life is cruel."

* * *

Linda was sending mean glares towards her through the entirety of her first class. After class, Bella and Max were both asking about Flowey. "They're-"

"Just take a hint, Vincent!" she suddenly heard someone shout. "I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. ANYMORE." _Julia._ Max made his way through the crowd, followed by Bella and Frisk.

"C'mon, babe-"

"Don't 'babe' me! WE'RE THROUGH!"

Frisk never would have guessed that Julia would be the one causing drama like this. She usually hated drawing attention to herself. And what happened with her boyfriend? Frisk had no idea until she saw the boy in question.

 _He's one of the boys from yesterday!_

Julia was storming off towards the girls' restrooms. Bella and Frisk shared a look. Then they followed her in.

"Julia, what was all that about?" asked Bella.

"Vincent... he walked up to me after class and started telling me about how he, Jimmy, Hunter, and Dominick beat up two 'f*gg*ts' after the Pride event yesterday, so I dumped him. Why the hell would he ever think that would be okay?!"

Frisk was silent as she walked forward. "Julia... that was Flowey and me. And... it's why Flowey isn't here today."

"I noticed they weren't in Math class- we're in the same one, advanced- and I was planning on asking you why," said Julia.

Frisk was shocked as Max came running in, followed by Alex. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" shouted Julia.

"I'm AFAB, so f*ck it. What's going on?" asked Max.

"Well, Julia was talking about how Vincent, Jimmy, Hunter, and Dominick beat up-" began Bella.

"Dominick? That's the name of Sam's twin brother," said Max.

"Who was Sam again?" asked Frisk.

"That person from about two weeks ago, they're pansexual, pangender, and panromantic," explained Max. "They said when they came out to him, it was disastrous. After he found out that 'pan' didn't mean like the cooking pan, I mean."

"Speaking of LGBT+ stuff, Alex, did your mom ever find out about you being at the event?" asked Frisk.

"Nah. The flag Flowey put on my head was enough to make her not notice I was there," responded Alex. "Speaking of Flowey, where are they? Like Julia said, they're not here, so what happened?"

"They... they're in the hospital."

"They were hurt that badly from those four?" asked Bella.

"...No, not physically at least."

Silence as each of them came up with explanations inside of their heads.

"So... you mean... Flowey tried to...?" Julia mimed taking a knife to her throat.

Frisk could only nod.

The tears came quickly. Max pulled her close to his chest, trying to comfort her as she cried. Bella placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Frisk just then noticed that Max was just as tall, if not taller than Sans. Around five feet.

"Oh my god..." said Alex, her voice nearly a whisper. "I didn't know he- sorry, I meant they- were... suicidal..."

"I don't think anyone knew," said Julia. "I've heard that it's hard to notice these things."

Max comfortingly patted Frisk's back as she let the sobs out.

After a full two minutes, she finally pulled away. "I'm okay now... thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Julia suddenly spoke up. "Oh sh*t! I was supposed to meet up with Tristan! I have to go, right now!"

"Who's that?" asked Alex.

"SHE'S MAH BIFFLE!" she yelled as she ran out of the bathroom.

"...well, that was weird," said Alex. "Never thought I would hear Julia say 'biffle' instead of 'BFF'."

"Anyway, Frisk, are you absolutely sure you're okay?" asked Bella.

"I'm sure, I just... got a bit emotional thinking about the situation with Flowey," came Frisk's reply.

"Well, if you're sure, let's be on our way!" said Max.

* * *

Max groaned as he arrived at the table at lunch. "What's going on with you?" asked Alex.

"Gym. F*cking. Class. Is. Literal. Sh*t," he said.

"Ooh... that sounds about right. I have gym this semester too. Having to change in the wrong locker room is so-" Frisk began.

"I have good news!" exclaimed Elliot as he plopped his tray down on the table. "I got another friend to come hang out with us- they're a monster, they're a kid, they're..."

"MONSTER KID!" the monster in question exclaimed. They were agender, like Flowey, and like them preferred 'they/them' pronouns. Because of their lack of arms, they had a smaller messenger bag over their shoulders as their lunch.

"Hey, MK!" greeted Frisk.

"Hiya, Frisk!" they greeted her back.

"You two know each other?" asked Bella as Julia arrived at the table.

"Yeah, we met in the Underground- Julia, thank you, you reminded me of something. Hey, Elliot," began Frisk. "Julia's single now." Cue the eyebrow wiggle and Elliot's face becoming a tomato.

"Friiiiiisk!" he whined. He perked up, though. "She is?!"

"Elliot!" Julia half-scolded, half-playfully-exclaimed. "And yes, I dumped Vince."

He cocked his head in confusion. "Why?"

"He played a part in beating up Frisk and Flowey, and he caused the latter to have to go to the hospital and miss school today," explained Julia.

"I don't think they'll be here tomorrow, either," said Frisk. "The doctor said they have to be kept for at least 72 hours, even though they were alright after their stomach was purged." Frisk froze as she realized what she just said.

"...Huh?" asked Elliot and MK in unison. The others knew what she was referring to- an overdose.

"I don't want to explain it a second time..."

"Can I?" asked Alex. Frisk nodded. Alex began to explain what happened in her own words.

Afterwards, both were a bit more somber. "Oh..."

"Hey, freaks!" Dominick shouted at them. "So, you're all like my sister? F*gg*ts?" he stood right by their table, scanning over their stricken faces.

"Your sibling," Max growled. "Don't misgender Sam. You've done enough already."

"What, are you talking about what we did to Blondie? Speaking of... he's not here, right?"

"Yes, they are not here today," said Alex. She subconsciously crumpled the napkin in her hand.

"Yeah? Well, what happened to him?" he asked.

"They're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Ha! We didn't do enough to him to send him to the hospital, that f*cking p*ssy," he laughed. "And you, b*tch." He pointed to Julia. "Why'd you break up with Vince?"

"He's an a*sh*le, like you," she growled.

"Well, no need to get defensive. Guess I'll be seeing you freaks later."

All of them waited until he was gone to speak again.

"Well, then," began Max. "Frisk, I want you to keep us updated on the situation with Flowey."

"Actually," she began to respond. "You could visit them if you wanted to."

"Really? That would be great, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we're a bit worried," responded Max. Nods ensued.

* * *

Frisk sighed as she waited for the bus with Aki and Bella. Aki was wearing headphones, chewing bubble gum, and doing something on her phone, while Bella was in a lively conversation with Alex.

"Hey, Frisk," Alex said. "When's your birthday?"

"Huh? 12th of July, why?"

"So you're a Cancer?"

"If you're talking about the zodiac sign, yeah."

"Oh. I'm a Virgo, Bella's a Capricorn," said Alex. "We were looking at this horoscope thing, about love lives. For Cancers... well, look what it says." Alex showed Frisk the page on her phone.

 _As one of the most emotional signs, lately one you care about might have been in a bad situation, causing emotional distress._

After only reading the first sentence, Frisk stopped. "That's so right! I mean, I don't love Flowey romantically, all my feelings for them are platonic, but seriously! It's scary how correct these can be, sometimes."

"I know, right?"

* * *

 **Chapter 19 got over 2,000 words! Yay! And also, Flowey being referred to as a 'he' in Frisk's dream is not a mistake. The dream was a memory, taking place before Frisk knew.**

 **I can't believe it's already the fourth day of 2018... this year is already going so quickly...**


	20. Bonding

**Last chapter, the whole 'Empress Undyne' thing was a reference to Horrortale in case any of you noticed. And... 44 reviews now... one from that Kessie-Lousie person last time, and the other from Hai the Guest Reviewer again. Shoot, did I do something wrong with Flowey attempting suicide? Or I'm just overreacting. And also, I... need a little advice... seriously. I'm stuck. This chapter will be mostly filler, with some character development, working towards Asriel's introduction but not actually introducing him just yet.**

 **About Flowey attempting suicide, I actually had a whole different way they attempted it- though it was also an overdose. I wrote it out, and planned it, and everything. However, this was when I JUST started getting the IDEA for the story. I didn't have the 'Flowey is nonbinary/agender' headcanon yet. The best I can figure is that would be how it would have been if the accident happened BEFORE October 11, since Flowey was referred to as a 'he/him' and the whole thing was in Frisk's POV, so she didn't know yet. I might have something happen that shows it off, since I would hate to have it be for nothing.**

 **Anyway, I guess I'll get on with Chapter 20!**

* * *

"Frisk!" Toriel shouted up the stairs. "Your friends are here!"

"Coming!" Frisk responded. She bolted down the stairs. Standing near the front door were Alex, Bella, Max, Elliot, and Julia. "Hey," she greeted. Max nodded. Alex looked nervous, like her mom somehow could figure out she was here. Bella had her arm wrapped around Alex's shoulders again. Elliot and Julia were observing the décor.

Julia discreetly signed, to Frisk's surprise, 'Are you okay?'

Frisk responded, 'Yes. How do you know sign language?'

'Teaching myself. Grandma says it is a sign of high intelligence to learn sign language when someone is not deaf or mute.' Julia's signs were choppy, but that was what Frisk could gather. Elliot was looking on in confusion.

"C'mon, guys, my room is upstairs," said Frisk.

When they got into the room, Elliot looked around and said, "So, this is what a girl's room looks like."

"Elliot! You've been in my room before, why would you say that?" asked Julia.

Frisk wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not like that, ya perv!"

Frisk sighed as her eyebrows went back to normal.

"I meant like a girl that isn't obsessed with anime and video games. Well, since you and Flowey are under the nonbinary umbrella, I should have said something like, 'a room shared by two enbies'."

"What does 'enby' mean?" asked Alex.

"It's a thing to call nonbinary people. I found it out from Max."

Max nodded in agreement.

"So, if Flowey and Max were dating, would that make them his 'enbyfriend'?" asked Frisk, ignoring Max's flustered-ness.

"Yeah, or I've heard 'datemate' is also something you could say in that situation," said Elliot.

"Guys, really? We aren't dating!" exclaimed Max.

"Well, everyone can see you two have feelings for each other," said Bella.

"That's not true!"

"Well, everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you," said Alex.

There was silence as all six met each other's eyes.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT-"

* * *

"But really, what would the ship name be?" asked Julia. She was flopped onto the bed, after nearly dying laughing after their terrible, off-key 'cover' of that 1D song all of them couldn't remember the full name of. Something about 'Beautiful'.

"'Ship name'?" asked Alex.

"You know, like mashing two names together. Say you had Link and Zelda, the ship name would be ZeLink," explained Bella.

"But we aren't dating!" protested Max.

"Neither are L and Light, but everyone ships LawLight!" retorted Julia. "Don't lie, Max, I've seen your search history, you ship it too!"

"I really need a better password for my phone..."

"Yeah, the name of your favorite video game character doesn't work very well for someone like me that knows you well," said Julia.

"But again, we need a ship name for you two. What would it be? Flax? Mawey? Maxey?" asked Frisk.

"Maxey," agreed Bella.

"GUYS."

"I can see it now."

"BELLA NO."

"Bella yes. Do you know where I can get mistletoe?"

"IT'S NOWHERE NEAR CHRISTMAS BELLA."

"Do I look like I care?"

"The ship name for Flowey and Frisk would be Frisky, though."

"THEY'RE MY SIBLING! EW!"

* * *

"FLOWZ, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Max shouted as he burst into the hospital room.

"Holy crap! I wasn't expecting you guys!" Flowey exclaimed.

"Yeah, no sh*t Sherlock," said Bella.

"F*ck you, Watson!" Flowey retorted.

"Best. Comeback. To. That. Ever," said Frisk.

* * *

Flowey actually did appreciate the visit. When they got back to the house, Frisk decided to show the five the junkyard where she and Flowey would hang out. The same one where she spent time at during her 11-year stay with her biological mother. She had lived a town or two over, making it a very long walk back then, but she used to have a close friend in this town, so her mother could have driven her sometimes.

Aliza used to live in Ebbot, too.

Anyway, when Frisk began to live in Ebbot with Toriel and the others, the first thing she did was find the junkyard. It wasn't too far of a walk into the woods.

"What is this place?" asked Alex.

"It's a junkyard. I used to come here a lot when I lived with my biological mom," said Frisk. "She was... even worse than Linda. No offense, Alex, but your mom is-"

"Yeah, I know. No offense taken."

"Oh! Alex, I was meaning to ask- do you... like Bella?" asked Elliot.

The brunette's face turned redder than Elliot's had earlier, at lunch.

"Don't worry, I return the feelings. We would be dating but... we don't want her mom to find out," said Bella.

"So that's why your arm is around her half the time!" exclaimed Julia.

"So, what's your ship name? Alella? Bex?" said Max. To Alex's horror, he kept going. "Alla, alela, alexa, abella, alexla, albella, alexlla, alebella, alexella, belx, blex, balex, belex, bellx, bellax, bellex, belalex."

"Where did you get all of those?!" asked Frisk. Max showed the page he pulled up on his phone.

"It's a name combiner. I put in Alex and Bella," he explained. "And then I got these."

"Alexa sounds good," said Alex.

"That's what you think. I think it should be Bellex," said Bella.

"I think Abella was-"

"It should be Blex!"

And cue the friendly argument including six middle schoolers...

Over ship names.

For a lesbian couple that wasn't even technically dating yet.

True friendship, people.

* * *

"Hey, let's head to the mall!" suggested Julia. "I haven't been to Hot Topic or FYE in forever."

Frisk raised an eyebrow. "You shop at FYE and Hot Topic?" she asked.

"Well, no. But it's good for fandom stuff, like anime, manga, etc..."

"Eh, sounds good. It's not that far away. I've walked from this junkyard to the mall before. Flowey and I do it... all the... time..."

Max patted her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay. They'll be fine. We visited them earlier today, remember?"

"I know, it's just... I can't believe I let it happen. I can't believe I let their depression get that bad... I must have made them feel so... unloved and-"

"Well, the important thing is that they're alive, and it's because of you that they didn't die last night. You saved their life."

* * *

"Oh. My. God," Frisk gasped. "These. PJ. Pants. Are. So. Soft!"

Max heard her squealing and came over to where she was standing. He reached out and touched the PJ pants, eyes widening at the softness. "Holy motherfu-"

"I still think we should have gone to FYE first, not this place."

"Yes, well maybe you could get some clothes that aren't anime and video game related. The other girls at school make fun of you for wearing those," said Alex.

"F*ck 'em. Well, not literally. Despite popular belief, I'm straight."

"What do you mean, 'despite popular belief'?" asked Bella.

"They think I'm gay because I ship gay ships and hang out with LGBT people. Everyone at school found out about Frisk being pan and Flowey being agender and ace, though they all say 'gay' even though it isn't true except for, well, Alex."

"Does that mean you would date me?" asked Elliot.

"GUYS COME FEEL THESE PAJAMA PANTS! THEY'RE SO SOFT!"

* * *

"Well, that was exciting," said Bella. The six of them were on their way back to Frisk's house after some shopping. Frisk ended up buying the pajama pants, by the way. They were sO FRIGGING SOFT ASHKDJASDSD- um, sorry about that.

"We should do this more often," said Alex.

"Wait, what time is it? My parents want me home by 6." Elliot leaned over to look at Julia's watch. "5:49! I have to get home, holy shoot-"

"My mom could drive you-" Frisk began.

"Thanks but no thanks, my house is close by! Bye guys!" he shouted as he ran off.

"We should all get home soon," said Max. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

* * *

Elliot sighed as he walked into his house. "Mom, Dad, Lauren, I'm home!"

"Mom and Dad are at the store," said Lauren, his teenage sister. "Now shut up, I'm on the phone with Paige!" She turned back to her phone, putting it to her ear. "Sorry, what were you saying again?" she said to her BFF as she walked upstairs. She must have been chatting with the girl in the kitchen before Elliot came home.

His sister was 15 years old, soon to be 16, and her friend was already 16. Paige was much nicer than his sister.

* * *

Bella hated coming home lately. Her dad's temper had been out of control, though he it wasn't his fault due to the situation the Pace family was going through.

Her mom was at the hospital. It had been hard not to run to her room when she and the others went to visit Flowey. Martha Pace was sick. Deathly sick. From nothing that Bella and her father could control.

* * *

Alex had to sneak in through her bedroom window again. She had only told her mom she was going to Bella's house- she knew she would flip out if she knew she had actually gone to Frisk's house, gone to the hospital to visit Flowey, gone to the junkyard Frisk showed the group, and gone shopping at the mall.

Jimmy wasn't snooping, thank goodness. She took out the contents of her bags, put them somewhere where they wouldn't draw attention, and hid the bags themselves.

Her diary lay on her bed.

That wasn't where it was before.

"JIMMY!" she yelled.

* * *

Max didn't bother to announce his arrival. However, his dog, Lily, came bounding up to him to greet him with doggy kisses and-

"-and Max is home, alright Carol, I'll tell her you said hi. Bye~" said his mom on the phone with his aunt. She hung up and turned to face him.

"Hi, Max!"

"I'm not a girl, Mom."

Rosalie sighed. "Honey, we've been over this. You are a girl, it's just a phase. Why, I bet this time next year you'll have a boyfriend and will have almost forgotten about this ridiculousness!"

Max sighed as he listened to her launch into the same lecture she gave him every time he corrected her on his pronouns.

* * *

Julia didn't like interacting with her grandparents, who she lived with. They were too social, especially Grandma. She refused to let her listen to music, write fanfiction, read, or do just about anything in peace.

Not to mention, her autism made social interaction that much worse.

The worst thing that would happen would be when she would stim- she never flapped her hands or stimmed at all with them, but she stimmed by rocking and bouncing her leg.

She would smile right in her face as she either stopped her leg or stopped her from rocking.

* * *

 **So! Alex x Bella is basically canon, and now we get to see the home lives of the main five OCs! Please review with your opinion on how it is!**


	21. The Goat Boy and The Flower Enby

**Hi guys!**

 **So, after I went to go somewhere, I checked the reviews again and look what I got from... oh jeez...** **PIZZAIZEVILITWILTAKEOVRDAWORLD (wow that's a long name).**

 **"I love.**  
 **this story.**  
 **SO MUCH.**  
 **Please update this as soon as possible!**  
 **Also, can you write more stuff about the blooks, and more things about sans, alphys, undyne and asriel?**  
 **yeah asriel.**  
 **WHEN'S HE GONNA SHOW UP I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREEEEVVEEEERRRR**  
 **(well, i mean the last thirty minutes I spent reading this)"**

 **THANK YOU! I'm very glad you like the story so much! About the Blooks, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne... well, Napstablook and the Mad Dummy are more of background characters, Mettaton and Undyne are more minor characters, and Sans and Alphys are both pretty important to the story. Frisk, Flowey, and later Chara and Asriel, are the main four characters.**

 **Speaking of Asriel... well, you'll just have to see for yourself!**

* * *

On Monday morning, Frisk awoke with her alarm clock, turned it off, and then stayed in her bed, eyes closed, attempting to go back to sleep. When that failed, she stumbled down the stairs and then froze in seeing who was sitting at the kitchen table. A certain blonde-haired, green-eyed, 4'7" enby.

"FLOWEY!" Aaaand cue her giving them a bone-crushing hug.

"Jesus Christ Frisk I can't breathe-"

"Oh, right. Where's Mom?" asked Frisk as she let go of them. Looking around the kitchen, she noticed that nobody was even awake.

"She brought me here, made breakfast, and then went to school. She left just before you came downstairs." Flowey nodded towards the recently-cooked fried eggs and bacon on the counter, most likely for Frisk.

"I'm not going to school today, though. M- Toriel said it was my choice, so no. There's a PTA meeting tonight, though. I'm probably going to that. I haven't roasted any soccer moms lately, so..."

* * *

"FLOWEEEEEEEEEY!" Frisk shouted as she flopped onto the bed, also on top of her sibling. It was after school, FINALLY.

"FRISK YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" they shrieked.

"No I'm not."

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!"

"Like what?" asked Frisk as she rolled off of them.

"..? Anyway, remember what I told you at the Pride event?"

"Uh, something about your SOUL? Waaaiit..." She sat up in unison with them. "You don't mean..."

"Yup. You ready?" they drew out their SOUL- Frisk's eyes widening as she realized HOLY CRAP, FLOWEY HAS A SOUL!

Anyway, Flowey's SOUL... was not like the normal monster SOUL, oddly. It was mostly the white of a monster SOUL, but with small traces of the colors of the six human SOULS swirling around, and it was outlined in red. Meaning they had lots of determination, since Flowey had never had absorbed Frisk's SOUL. "What does a mix-"

Frisk stopped in the middle of her sentence as she noticed something.

There was a crack.

"Um... Flowey?"

They looked down.

Flowey's face turned completely white. "That wasn't there befo-"

 _BLAM!_

As the bright light faded, Frisk opened her eyes again. _Oh my god... it's... it's-_

"ASRIEL?!"

The goat monster in question looked up. "Um... hi? I guess I've missed a lot."

Flowey's jaw hit the ground. "What the F*CK?! HOW the f*ck?! WHY THE FU-"

"Flowey, we get it. Though seriously, how and why are you two... not the same person?" asked Frisk.

Asriel looked at Flowey. "I have no idea. That's some pretty weird stuff right there. But, you guys are going to have to update me on what's been going on, because my last memory is saying goodbye to Frisk before she left the Underground..."

* * *

"So... let me get this straight," said Asriel. The trio were sitting on the bed, and Frisk was to his right while Flowey was to his left. "Flowey is attending Ebbot Junior High, has a crush on this guy named Max, is nonbinary/agender, and has a SOUL, along with a human form. Frisk is also attending Ebbot Junior High, has no crushes, is a demigirl, and also is still a pacifist. Both of you are being harassed by four boys, one of which is the brother of one of your friends. The friend's mom is also a homophobic, transphobic, racist, enbyphobic, and sexist b*tch and neither of you like her. There are also more parents like her."

"Sounds about right. Including the part about Flowey's crush. Especially that part," Frisk laughed as Flowey's face turned bright red.

"So, ignoring that, you and I share a SOUL?" Flowey asked Asriel.

Asriel drew his SOUL out. His half of the SOUL was completely a monster SOUL- and it was only half a SOUL. "Apparently," he said as he let it disappear into his chest.

"Oh wait. There was a PTA meeting tonight, right?" asked Frisk.

"Yes. Oh wait, we need to get ready. Asriel- it sounds so weird to say that, it's my old name-, you want to go?" asked Flowey.

"Yeah, why not. Although, we'll have to explain to Mom that I'm actually alive..."

"Ooh..." all three of them sighed.

* * *

"Okay, now that that's over..." Frisk began. After many, many hugs from Toriel, explanations, and surprised monsters, the trio finally got back up to the room. "Asriel, what you're wearing is good, I think I'm fine, but Flowey, you are not wearing penguin pajama pants and a Hello Kitty T-shirt to the PTA meeting."

"Yeah, I know, I'll go change." Flowey walked over to the dresser as Asriel turned to Frisk.

"So, um, anyway, what's the deal with this Max guy? You kept talking him up while Flowey kept blushing and denying everything. Does he like him or not?"

"They prefer 'they', not 'he'. Anyway, yeah, they really do. They're just really tsun-"

"Uh... guys?" Flowey announced. "I don't have any pants to wear."

"What?" Frisk came over to the dresser. Sure enough, exactly what Flowey said was happening. Exactly no pants in their size were in the dresser. Wearing any of Frisk's pants would likely not work out very well. "Where are all of your pants?"

"Maybe Mom's been getting behind on the laundry?" suggested Asriel.

"Maybe," agreed Frisk. "But we might have a problem, except for..." she dashed over to the closet, rummaged around in there, and pulled out something black, and suspiciously skirt-like. She held it up, confirming that it was indeed a skirt.

Flowey raised their eyebrow. "A skirt?"

"That doesn't fit me. Literally. Aliza sent it to me after she found out I was a demigirl. She said it wasn't her style, but I tried it on and it was too small. Flowey, it might just fit you."

"I'm not wearing a skirt to the PTA meeting."

"Why not? Is it because you think they'll think you're too feminine?"

"Who?" asked Asriel.

"Not really, but... I don't know, I just don't want to."

"At least try it on, because it's either the skirt or the penguin pants."

"...Fine." Frisk nodded and tossed the skirt over to them.

* * *

Flowey admired themself in the mirror as Asriel nodded and Frisk whistled.

"Ooh, you look good in that."

"I know, right?"

"So, you gonna wear it?"

"Sure."

Sans suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hey kiddos. Tori has a parent-teacher conference tonight, weirdly on the same night as the PTA meeting, so I'm taking you guys to the meeting."

"So, you're finally gonna dunk Linda?" asked Frisk.

"Maybe. Can't make any promises, though. Well, you've told me how much of a b*tch she is, but Tori's going to be mad if she finds out I-"

"Flowey, darling, I simply adore your skirt~. You look wonderful in it!" Mettaton complimented as he walked past the room. Sans was quite annoyed at being interrupted by the robot dating his brother.

"Uh... thanks?" said Flowey.

* * *

Asriel, Frisk, and Flowey met each other's eyes as they all arrived at the school. Most of the kids were heading to the gym, yet none of them turned heads at the sight of the four of them- a human girl, a seemingly human androgynous person in a skirt, a goat boy, and a skeleton- all heading to the room where the PTA meeting was being held.

The jaws of most of the PTA dropped to the ground as Flowey walked in.

The black skirt was not skimpy by any means- it was a modest enough length- but that was not the reason heads were turning. Neither was the Black Butler T-shirt that exposed their scars and was tucked into the skirt.

"Why are you... wearing a skirt? You're a boy!" One of the moms exclaimed.

"Nonbinary, actually. It fits me and it would have no use if neither Frisk nor me wanted to wear it, and it didn't fit her. So, gender roles are bullshit, and androgynous doesn't mean masculine." Flowey smoothed out the skirt after sitting down. "So let's get on with this PTA meeting, shall we?"

"Nonbinary?!" shrieked, surprisingly enough, a mom that wasn't Linda. It was actually Helen this time. "That isn't real!"

Flowey feigned surprise. "Oh no! I'm not real! AHHHHHHHH!"

Snickers and giggles.

"Anyway, the meeting isn't going to begin until Linda gets here-"

"Even though she's an a*sh*le..." Frisk muttered under her breath.

"-so... do whatever." Helen finished her sentence.

Normal chatter ensued.

Sans glanced at the three 12 years olds. "Frisk, do you want any food?" he asked.

"Yeah. Guys, do you want any?" both Flowey and Asriel nodded at that.

"Alrighty then." Sans got up and headed to the food table, grabbing a plate to fill for himself and Frisk. Asriel followed, seeming to grab one for himself and Flowey.

"...why is there a skeleton by the food?"

"The goat boy is following it... why?"

"Do you think either of them should be near the food?"

Sans attempted not to let his sockets turn completely dark at that. He glanced over his shoulder, and noticed Asriel's somewhat hurt expression. He sent a glare towards the moms saying the rude comments.

As Sans and Asriel got back to the table, Linda finally walked in.

All chatter immediately stopped- even Sans scanned the woman making a close friend of Frisk's life a living hell.

"Alright," Linda said as she took her place at the head of the table. "The first thing I would like to talk about is the school play. As we all should know, the performances of the play will be near Christmas Break, and so the first thing we need to do is come up with the play itself."

Nods and small murmurs.

"I believe the play should be centered around Christmas, and I think we should do the birth of Jesus Christ."

Nods from the probably-Christian parents. A few of them- likely ones that were Jewish, Muslim, or followed a different religion- looked uncomfortable.

"How about no?" Sans said as he stood.

"What?" Linda turned to look at him.

"One, some of us don't celebrate Christmas. Two, not all of us are Christian. Three, this isn't a Christian school, and I'm pretty sure a lot of parents wouldn't be okay with a religion they might not follow being shoved down the throats of their children."

Linda looked at him with a mixture of disgust and-

"I can confirm that this would not be alright with me," said a Muslim woman wearing a headscarf. Frisk noticed the girl sitting near her. _That's Hana!_

"Well, then-" Linda began.

"Not to mention the school board wouldn't allow it, due to this being a non-religious public school, and not a private Christian school," said one of the teachers.

"Well, fine, then. Any other suggestions?" asked Linda, tapping her pen against her clipboard. Sans sat.

"How about Cinderella?" suggested one of the moms. She didn't seem to be in the group of the homophobic, racist 'Christian' parents that seemed to be in control (though there were only about five of them).

"That sounds good," said Gloria.

"Cinderella was my favorite fairy tale growing up!"

"I liked Sleeping Beauty better..."

"I'm alright with it."

"Alright, then. I'll put down 'Cinderella' for the school play," said Linda as she wrote something down on the paper attached to her clipboard.

"Next, the..."

The rest of the meeting went on without incident- Linda somehow didn't see Flowey's skirt, didn't take the time to misgender Frisk, and didn't actually make a single racist comment towards Sans, though she did give him odd looks throughout the entire meeting.

* * *

A certain demon, present in the mind of the Ambassador of the Monsters, saw everything she did, and felt everything she did.

When she saw the Prince of the Underground gain a body, she couldn't help the grin and laughter.

"Oh, yes... this is just **perfect**."

* * *

 **So here we are! Goat Bro has FINALLY been introduced, Flowey wore a skirt, Sans got to go to a PTA meeting, and Frisk... didn't do much of anything. Also, Flowey has a SOUL. And shares it with Asriel. And the ending hints towards... well, you'll see...**


	22. Unlike Her

**53 reviews, people! Yay! I can't believe this story has gotten all the way to Chapter 22 without getting to Chara yet, though...**

* * *

Asriel sighed as he climbed onto the bed. "Alright, make room for me." It was after the PTA meeting, and now it was time to sleep.

"There is no way all three of us can fit on this bed," said Flowey.

Asriel flopped down in between Frisk and Flowey. Miraculously, he fit.

"How the F*CK-"

* * *

Sleeping was impossible with three people all trying not to squish each other. They changed the order they were laying in a few times, however, and now Flowey was in the middle. Asriel was on the right and Frisk was on the left.

Since Asriel had exactly one outfit of his own, he had to borrow some clothes from Sans to sleep in. Tomorrow, Toriel would enroll him in school and take him shopping- for clothes and school supplies.

"You two are CRUSHING ME."

"You're overreacting."

"I'M NOT."

* * *

Frisk realized that Toriel had forgotten to do the laundry last night when she opened the dresser and realized that Flowey still had no pants. She walked over to the hamper and dug out the skirt from last night. It was still clean, thankfully. She had no idea why it was thrown in there.

Flowey walked in and noticed her holding the skirt up. "Oh, no. No no no no no, I am not wearing a skirt to school, wearing it to a PTA meeting is one thing, but to SCHOOL?! No!"

"Toriel hasn't done the laundry yet, so you pretty much have to. Unless you want to wear either too-big pants or your penguin pants. I don't know why you're so against it, you look good, and like you said last night, androgynous doesn't mean masculine. And besides, nonbinary or agender people don't have to be completely androgynous. Androgynous literally means 'partly male and partly female in appearance'."

"Alright, fine, I'll wear the skirt. But only because I look good in it." Frisk tossed it over to them as they headed for the closet to grab a hoodie or sweater.

"You know, if you were wearing something completely androgynous and nobody knew if you were AMAB, nobody would be able to tell if you were a boy, girl, or something in between."

"I really look _that_ androgynous?" asked Flowey.

"Yeah. I mean, you could literally easily pass for any gender with the right clothes. Your hair's long enough to be feminine but short enough to be masculine, too."

"Well, all kinds of girls have short hair," Flowey said as they stood on their tiptoes to grab a green sweater.

"But still, it's a little girly. If you wear a skirt, though, because of gender norms and all that-"

"What about gender worms?" asked Asriel as he walked into the room. He was staying at home for most of the day, so he didn't bother getting dressed just yet.

"She said, 'gender _n_ _orms_ ', not 'gender _worms_ '," said Flowey as the left the room, clothes in hand, so that they could go change in the bathroom.

"Oh. Why were you talking about gender norms?"

"Because Flowey has to wear the skirt again."

* * *

"Hey, Flowey!" Frisk said as she caught up with the flower enby in question, in the midst of the crowded school hallway. "I think you should go out for the school play."

Flowey raised an eyebrow as they glanced at the bulletin board listening the date of the callout meeting. "Cinderella? I don't think so."

"Why not? Go to the callout, at least."

"Maybe," said Flowey. "I-"

"FLOWEY!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Max?!"

"Flowey!"

"Max!"

"I'll just go to my next class..."

* * *

"So, the romance continues?" asked Frisk at lunch.

"Oh, shut up..." Flowey grumbled as their cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

"Hey, Flowey! Rocking that skirt!" complimented Avery. Today seemed to be one of their 'boy' days. They (or he) walked past with their lunch tray, looking for someone else to go sit with.

"Thank you...?" Flowey looked down in sudden self-consciousness. "Nobody's mentioned it all day."

"Really? Nobody?" asked Frisk in surprise.

"Nope. I haven't run into Jimmy or any of those guys, and I haven't been anywhere near Linda. My teachers are... oddly chill about it."

"That is not what I expected... I mean, most of them still think you're a guy."

"Maybe they just didn't notice," they said as they picked a table and sat down.

"That probably is the case," agreed Frisk as she sat next to him.

Alex and Bella found them quickly, then Elliot, then Julia, but Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Max today?" asked Alex. "I haven't seen him."

"I saw him earlier," said Flowey. "But I didn't see him after that."

"I saw him too."

"I haven't," stated Bella.

"Where is he?" asked Elliot.

"He's sitting with the other LGBT people today," said Julia.

"Oh. Eh, makes sense."

* * *

Nothing else happened that day.

* * *

 _"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hm hm hmmm, hmm hmm hmm hm hm hmmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hm hm hmmm, hmm hm hm hm hm hmmm..." Asriel hummed. Suddenly, he heard something._

 _"H-Help..." it was a small voice, likely the one of a girl about his age. He ran to find her. She was sprawled on the ground, where the ray of light shown through._ She must have fallen down!

 _He approached her. "Hello? Are you okay?" he asked as he got closer, taking in her appearance. Her hair was auburn-colored and choppy, she was covered in bleeding cuts and scratches, and due to her clothes being in tatters, he could see her scraped-up knees. The clothes were also quite dirty._

 _She looked up. And screamed. She shakily attempted to stand up, but fell right back down. In fear, she scooted as far away as she could. "Stay... stay away!" she croaked out. "Get away from me!"_

 _He raised the palms of his hands. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."_

 _She didn't seem to trust him._

 _He slowly got closer to her._ _He extended his hand to help her up._

 _She hesitatingly took it. With his help, she stood again. He realized that something must have happened to her leg when she fell into his chest._ She's light, _he thought._

 _There was no way she could walk by herself. He let her lean on him as the two walked, Asriel leading her to his house._ Mom will know what to do.

 _"What's your name?" he asked._

 _"Charal- Chara."_

 _"Chara? That's a nice name."_

* * *

Asriel woke up just as the alarm went off. Flowey made an angry groan/wail/scream and stuffed their head under their pillow while Frisk sloppily hit the snooze button.

Today, all three were going to school. Frisk grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off, then on again, ensuring that it would go off again tomorrow.

* * *

 _A young girl Frisk vaguely recognized was running. She was bleeding. Her auburn hair was unevenly cut. Her clothes were too tattered to tell what they even looked like before. Her red eyes had a wild edge to them._

 _She was running up Mt. Ebbot. She was barefoot, but didn't bother to avoid the wildflowers._

 _Finally, the girl reached the chasm. She was a few years younger than Frisk. She didn't stop running, and didn't seem to want to stop until she reached the very edge._

 _But she didn't reach it. She tripped, twisting her ankle painfully._

 _She tried to pull herself across the ground, but only succeeded in getting her clothes dirty. She scooted._

 _She finally sat at the very edge._

 _The girl closed her eyes and let herself fall._

* * *

Frisk awoke with a start in the middle of math class.

That wasn't even one of her memories.

* * *

After school, Frisk, Asriel, and Flowey were waiting for the bus.

"Hey," said a boy Frisk recognized as Ryan. "Looks like the tr*nsv*st*te isn't wearing his skirt today."

"What did you just say?" Flowey growled as they faced him.

"I said, 'looks like the-'"

"Yeah, we heard you," said Asriel. Both were getting fired up.

"We've also got a freak- aka a goat-person- and a boy that thinks he's a gir-"

 _SMACK_

It wasn't Flowey or Asriel, but Frisk that hit the kid. Flowey and Asriel gaped in the background. "W-What? Frisk, what the-"

A sudden wave of red magic pushed Asriel's advancing form back.

Ryan rubbed his sore cheek. "Well, then. The pacifistic tr*nny finally hits. It didn't take much, did it? What, did something I said get to you-"

Another smack.

"Why, you little-"

Now it was a proper fight.

"Frisk, stop!" Asriel tried to grab her again, but she shook him off.

Flowey was frozen in place. Asriel, again, tried to grab her, this time getting his arms wrapped around her and pulling her away.

" **Let. Me. Go.** " The voice that came from her mouth was not her own.

Ryan got to his feet as a small crowd began to surround them.

"You're crazy, you know that? Hell, I didn't even begin to get into the fact that you're r*t*rded, and the fact that your own mother disowned-"

Frisk struggled against Asriel's arms. Flowey's legs refused to move.

Asriel finally met Frisk's eyes.

Red.

He was momentarily stunned. Frisk took advantage of this and stomped hard on his foot, breaking free and going back to whale on Ryan.

Ryan fought back.

"Alright, alright, _break_ it up you two," interjected Mr. Anderson.

Neither listened. Flowey finally grabbed her with their telekinesis and moved her close to them and Asriel.

As both grabbed her hands, Asriel saw her eyes turn from the blood-red to the normal chocolate-brown.

" **Let me-** h-huh?"

The two let go of her hands as she looked at them.

Blood.

Ryan's face was a bloody mess, due to many of her own punches hitting there. Most of his punches got her in the torso or arms, though he got a solid kick to her shin and a good slap to her cheek in.

Mr. Anderson began to walk Ryan down to the nurse or the office.

"What have I done?"

* * *

They were home now.

"What have I _done_..."

"Frisk, it's fine-" Asriel began.

"No, it's not!" she yelled as she raised her head. Her eyes made her look like she'd been crying. "It's not okay!. I just went against everything I consider moral and right, and _attacked someone!_ He didn't even do that much! He just threw around some insult, and then boom! He's beat up, and I'm to blame!"

"Frisk, that-"

"And I don't even know HOW I did it!-"

"Frisk!" Asriel yelled. She stopped her ranting to look at him. "That wasn't you. I... have my suspicions, but..."

"What do you mean?" asked Flowey. Asriel had to remind himself that they hadn't seen Frisk's eyes.

"I think it was... **Chara.** "

A collective shudder travelled down the necks of all three.

But then there was laughter.

Frisk was _laughing._

But then she choked and coughed. During one of the coughs, a red and black substance flew out of her mouth.

The substance collected into a 12 year old girl taller than Frisk, but shorter than Asriel.

Colors were added.

"Ch-Chara... it's you," stuttered Flowey.

"Well... I _am_ The Demon That Comes When You Call Her Name."

* * *

 **Dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Chara! And don't worry, she won't be completely terrible. You'll see in the next chapter.**

 **If you thought that this chapter jumped around a lot, it did. I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of anything that could happen if just Frisk and Flowey were at school and Asriel needed to witness Frisk and Ryan fighting.**

 **Since it's the last day of my Christmas Break, chapters won't be as frequent from today onwards. I'll keep working on the story, of course, but be warned. Lately, I've been writing nonstop, but when school starts... yeah.**


	23. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**SCHOOL HAS STARTED MOTHERTRUCKERS! And this chapter is being started off by me using the computer in my Resource class!**

 **Anyway, I kind of miss TheSoulOfKINDNESS and ThatBoi789's reviews, but if you two are reading this, no pressure. I get it if school's being a jerk. And in no way do I dislike the reviews I get! Special thank you to Ben10extreme!**

 **So, when we left off last time, Chara appeared. Let's see how everything plays out now...**

* * *

Chara brandished a knife made out of pure magic. Black magic. Some said green magic was the hardest, but black magic was only usable by...

 **Demons.**

Not to mention, she still had red magic swirling around her.

In a fit of magical energy, Flowey flung the sliding back door open and threw the girl they used to call their sister outside, all with their telekinesis, of course.

"What the-" Frisk began to say.

"Guys, listen up," said Flowey as they turned to Asriel and Frisk. "Chara is dangerous. That much is obvious. So, here's the game plan. I'll fight her until I give the signal to you, Asriel. Frisk, I need you to go get help. Call Mo- Toriel, get Undyne or Sans, something like that. Undyne and Sans were the only two that ever stood a chance against her. Mom being there might knock some sense into her. If I give the signal, Asriel, I'm going to pass the fight over to you."

"Why are you going to start fighting her?" asked Asriel.

"Because... well, it's been forever since I got to have a decent FIGHT." Flowey smirked.

* * *

Flowey leaped out of the open backdoor, Frisk and Asriel following them. Chara stood up, her red eyes glowing.

 ***Chara laughs at Frisk's frightened expression.**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***Insult Signal  
Talk Check**

 ***You tell Chara she is an idiot. She laughs.**

 ***Chara is waiting.**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***You miss. She dodged.**

Chara attacked.

 **HP 13/15.**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

 **Insult Signal  
** **Talk *Check**

 **Chara: LV 20 HP 99/99 AT: 48 DF: 14**

Meanwhile, Frisk was running to call for help.

 ***Chara flips her knife.**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

 ***Chara is shocked; you hit her.**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY**

 **Insult Signal  
Talk *Check**

 **Chara: LV 20 HP 90/99 AT: 48 DF: 14**

"What?! How?" she demanded. It was her turn now.

 **HP 11/15.**

"Why are my attacks only doing two damage?!"

 ***Chara is confused.**

 **ATTACK** **ACT ITEM MERCY**

"Stop it!" she yelled.

 **ATTACK ACT ITEM MERCY**

 **Insult Signal  
Talk *Check**

 **Chara: LV 20 HP 81/99 AT: 48 DF: 14**

" **STOP IT** "

 **ATTACK ACT ITEM MERCY**

 **Insult Signal  
*Ta-**

 ***Chara attacks**

 **HP 0.1/15.**

"Why aren't you dead?!"

 **ATTACK ACT ITEM MERCY**

 **Worn Dagger *Heart Locket**

 ***You show Chara that you were wearing the locket under your shirt.**

"Wh-What?!"

 **HP 0.1/15.**

 ***Chara is** **spa-** ** _not attacking_.** **  
**

 **ATTACK ACT ITEM MERCY**

 **Insult *Signal  
Talk Check**

 ***You signal Asriel to take over.**

"ASRIEL, NOW!"

* * *

Asriel summoned a huge blast of magic, trying to mix together all of his possible attacks.

Flowey was barely able to raise their head, but they did so to check Chara's new HP.

 **LV 20 HP 1/99**

"No..." She murmured as she fell to her knees.

Asriel approached Chara. "Chara, why did you try to attack us?"

"Yeah, or should I say..." Flowey said as they stood. "Charalyn!"

A gasp.

As Flowey collapsed into Asriel's arms, Chara was sucked into a flashback.

* * *

 _"CHARALYN!"_

 _Charalyn bit her lip. "Coming, mother!" She fixed her hair clip, and then bolted down the stairs._

 _There was someone she didn't remember standing in the main hallway._

 _"Greetings," she said as she faced the person. "I am Charalyn."_

 _"Hello, oh, she must be your daughter, correct?" the woman said._

 _Charalyn's mother nodded. "Yes, she is my daughter. Now, Brooke, shall we head to the patio?"_

 _"Yes, Marianne, let's."_

 _Charalyn's father glared at her from the living room. However, he seemed not to notice anything odd about her, and kept quiet._

* * *

Chara snapped out of her flashback when she found herself suspended in midair, covered by a familiar cyan aura. She screamed as she was flung far up into the air.

Moments before hitting the ground, she found herself suspended again, this time with a yellow-green aura.

She looked over at the figures looking at her. Sans looked like he was desperately trying not to look angry, Frisk was fussing over Flowey, Asriel... didn't seem to know how to feel. And Flowey? They were using their telekinesis to keep her from falling to her death. It didn't last long, however, as their magic faded out and Flowey officially fainted. They had already fallen into Asriel's arms, after all.

Chara fell to the ground quickly. She wasn't hurt from it, though she had many injuries from the battle.

"We need to get them to Alphys," said Frisk, referring to Flowey.

* * *

"So, how are they?" asked Frisk. Alphys worriedly looked at Flowey's unconscious form on the exam table.

"Th-Th-They're only a-at 15 HP."

"So heal them up, then," said Sans.

"N-no, I mean their m-m-max HP IS 15."

Sans looked... oddly surprised. "Only 15? I'm pretty sure the average for a LV 1 human is around 20-30, depending on self-esteem 'n stuff like that."

"Y-yes. B-but, I don't know h-h-how they got all th-the way down to 0.1/15..."

"I know why," said Chara as she stood. Her HP had easily been restored to 99/99. Flowey, however, was in quite a fragile state. It wasn't like they could just be force-fed monster food or throw them into a SAVE point, or doing anything to restore their HP. The only thing the group could do is wait for them to wake up. "Flowey must have enough DETERMINATION to keep them from dying just yet. Well..." she let a small smile creep onto her face.

"...at least unless it's not by their own hands, of course," she finished.

"Stop it," Frisk scolded. "You don't joke about suicide."

"It's true, though. Anyway, about the locket..." Chara said. Speaking of it, the locket gleamed, now showing. Unlike how it had been with it being hidden under their shirt.

"Yeah, I was surprised by that too," said Asriel. "I didn't know how or why they had the locket. It's yours, isn't it?"

Chara nodded. "Seriously, where did they get it? Frisk didn't have it at the end of her adventure, did she...?"

"No, I didn't. I thought I left it with Asriel..."

"I never got it."

"So, Flowey must have ended up with it some way or another. Okay, we all get that," said Sans. "The-"

Chara didn't bother to stick around and hear the rest of the conversation. If there was no way for her to get her locket until Flowey woke up, then she might as well go find Mom or do something until they woke up.

* * *

Chara dashed down the stairs at the same time as Flowey was dashing up. They ran into each other.

"Give me the locket!" she shouted. Flowey took their sweet time with taking it off and handing it to her.

"Here, jeez."

Chara immediately put it on, and let it rest on her chest. "There we go."

* * *

Frisk sat up. "Okay, no. This is not going to work."

The entire rest of the day was even more explanations and hugs than came when Asriel appeared again. And now, again, it was time for bed. And now the four were trying to figure out how they would sleep.

"We barely have enough room with Flowey, Asriel, and me. There's no way we can fit a forth person."

"I got this."

Chara somehow managed to configure it so that her feet were by the head of the bed, and she wasn't going to be suffocated by the covers or by the other three's feet. She also now had a pillow.

"Oh my god-"

In almost no time, all of them got to sleep.

 _DING DONG_

Frisk popped right up. The others didn't seem to be awoken by the doorbell ringing. She glanced at the window. _It's raining. Who the heck could it be?_

She creeped out of bed, somehow not waking the others. She went down the stairs, and reached the front door. With a shaky hand, Frisk opened the door.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger mofos! Anyway, so, let's recap.**

 **Chara's with the group now, Flowey got to FIGHT, Frisk opened a door, and Asriel... blasted... Chara... with... magic.**

 **Why do I still feel like Frisk did the least?**

 **Also, parts of Chara's backstory! Her original name was 'Charalyn', pronounced like 'Care-uh-lyn'. I personally pronounce 'Chara' like 'car-uh', NOT 'care-uh'. So, 'Chara' is far enough from the pronunciation of 'Charalyn' to not stir up memories, so... yeah.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	24. Family Members and Tryouts

**So! Last time, we left off with Frisk opening a door! Let's... get back to that.**

 **After I address these Guest reviews, though.**

 **You can skip if you don't want to read the reviews I got from Guest:**

 **"Why is he only in seventh grade classes? He read literally every book in the underground. The only school-aged courses he'd need are ones requiring the use of the body or imagination. And history. But math and science knowledge would be at a degree beyond what anything short of a university could supply.**

 **Except possibly biology."**

 **Flowey was placed in seventh grade classes because they are physically twelve years old. When a twelve year old goes into a grade, it's usually seventh grade. Do you really think Flowey memorized all the facts they learned from reading? And who's to say all the books were math and science textbooks? Some might have been stories. When they say that they read every book, that doesn't mean they had to MEMORIZE EVERY ASPECT OF THE BOOK. However, I understand that Flowey is probably smart for their age.**

 **"...**  
 **Love at first sight?**  
 **MUTUAL love at first sight?**  
 **That's past the cliche and unbelievable (L.o.F.S. had long since been proven to be a myth) and into the downright uncomfortable to read. Aside from it skipping the most crucial part of a love story (the development of their attraction and the gradual growth of emotions into the bloom of love), it is difficult for any author to put a feeling of genuine depth into any resulting relationship."**

 **There is no such thing as love at first sight, especially on both sides. However, there IS a thing where it's basically 'a very strong attraction at first sight'. This is not love, it is an attraction based on physical appearances alone. Max and Flowey both thought the other attractive. Throughout the story, the actual love will develop.**

 **"Flowery is exceedingly OOC. He knows the difference between the sensation of having a SOUL and not, but despite saying he doesn't have one is displaying a lot of emotion in this story."**

 **I'm guessing you meant Flowey. They DO have a SOUL, as revealed in Chapter 21, so... yeah.**

 **"How on earth was an ordinary bully able to even hit Frisk when it wasn't even a surprise attack? They can dodge bullets, swords, explosions, fire, lightning, and freaky murder-vines."**

 **Well, the fact that she was grabbed before being hit certainly helped. Frisk wasn't used to being hit by a bully, physically- you know, without magic. She was used to dodging magical attacks.**

 **Also, I made a mistake. Charalyn is NOT pronounced like Caroline. It's an alternate spelling of the French name Cherilyn. Pronounced SHER-a-lin.**

 **And yeah. I raised the rating. I thought T was better, but it you really think it should be K plus... well...**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Flowey, Chara, and Asriel all sat bolt upright, the same thought coursing through their heads.

"FRISK!"

All three pairs of feet thundered down the stairs. The entire house seemed to have heard her scream, and lights were on and monsters came to the ground level to see what was happening.

"D-Dad?" Frisk whispered.

An Afrian-American man was standing in the doorway. He seemed to be injured, though. He smiled down at Frisk.

"My son. It's been so long, hasn't it?"

* * *

 _"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" Frisk's mom screeched._

 _"WHAT ELSE WHAT I BE DOING?!" his dad yelled back._

 _Frisk was only seven and a half years old, but he understood what was happening._

 _"Frisk," his dad came into his room. He kneeled down near the second grader. "I'm sorry. I.. have to go. I would want to take you with me, if you wanted to or course, but... your mom has custody. I just want you to know that I love you, and you're the best kid I could ever ask for-"_

 _"GET OUT!"_

 _"Oh, so now you want me to leave?!"_

 _Frisk's dad sent one last smile at Frisk before disappearing from his life forever._

* * *

"Wh-Where have you been all these years?" she asked. "And... I'm your _daughter_."

He gave a slightly confused look at her latter statement. "I haven't seen you for... how long? Almost five years, right? Well to answer your question... I got remarried."

"And you decided to come and track her down?" asked Chara. "Frisk, I mean."

He looked up at Toriel. "Can I come inside?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," he said as he stepped inside and closed the door. "You see, I wasn't able to see Frisk after I left due to her mother. I didn't know he- er, she- had fallen into the Underground until after I saw her name on the news. I assumed that she lived in Ebbot, so I came to look for her. As for how I found her... one day, I was driving around the neighborhood when I saw her get off the bus and head for this house."

"So basically, you stalked her?" said Flowey.

"Well,-"

"Why are you hurt?" asked Asriel.

"I.. ran into some trouble on my way here," the man admitted.

"Do you need any help?" Toriel asked.

"No, I'll be alright. Anyway, Frisk, I came here because I needed to ask you something," Frisk's dad began to say. She looked up. "Do you... want to come live with me and my wife?"

"W-What?"

"If you don't want to, it's fine. However, I would at least like to see you sometimes..."

"Of course I want to see you! You're my dad! I haven't seen you in five years! It's just... I like it here," she responded.

"Well, it's your choice. We can work something out, don't worry."

"You better not steal Frisk!" Chara shouted.

The man looked at the three, somewhat protective and now angered 12-year-olds. "Oh, you're her new siblings, right? Frisk, I didn't know you had two brothers and a sister!"

"No, it's a sister, a brother, and a sibling," Frisk corrected. "Flowey is nonbinary/agender."

"Which one...?"

"Me," said Flowey.

The man nodded, although slightly confused, and began to say something else. "I have an idea. You come to visit me and my wife over the weekend- you can bring your siblings if you want."

"Sounds... good. Great, even."

* * *

"You seriously can't be actually thinking about it!" Flowey exclaimed the next day at school.

"Well, what if I am?" asked Frisk.

"For starters, why would you leave us?" asked Asriel. Chara was at home due to needing to be enrolled in school before attending.

"I wouldn't be leaving you! I would still see you guys from time to time. Can you seriously blame me for wanting to see my dad, who I haven't seen for almost five years?"

Silence until Flowey spoke again.

"I'm going out for the school play," they announced.

"Really?" asked Frisk.

"Yes, really. I don't even care what part I get."

Flowey turned to head into their first class, smoothing down their skirt when they sat down.

"Well, time for me to head to my class. With _Linda,"_ said Frisk.

Asriel winced. "Ooh... poor you... I have Science with Ms. Doyle first."

"Hey, I have her for Science too! Later period, though."

* * *

"It's after school."

"I know that, Frisk."

"The tryouts are after school."

"I know that, Frisk."

"You said you would try out for the school play."

"I know that, Frisk."

"Then go!" shouted Asriel.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!"

* * *

Chara looked right and left. The coast was clear. She opened the window carefully and looked down. There was a tree with a branch close enough to grab. Perfect.

She grabbed the tree branch and climbed onto the tree, sneaking out of the window. She carefully shimmied down the tree. The moment her foot hit the ground she ran.

She was running somewhere she hadn't seen since before she fell into the Underground.

The graveyard.

There was something she had to check before she forgot.

When she arrived, she flung open the squeaky gate, cringing at the noise. She kept running, heading to a particular grave.

When Chara finally found the grave, she read the inscription.

 _Nicole Thomas_

 _January 6 2002- October 19 2010_

 _Niece, cousin, and daughter_

The girl had been dead for seven years today.

"Oh, Nicole..." Chara sighed. "You were too young..."

* * *

 _"Nicole! Mom wants to see you!" Charalyn shouted upstairs._

 _"Coming!" Charalyn's cousin came running downstairs. "What is it, Lynnie?"_

 _"She needs you to make some tea for her and her guest."_

 _"Oh! I'm on it!" she said as she pulled down her sleeve to cover a bruise._

 _Charalyn's cousin was two years younger than she was, but her parents had died last year. Nicole had been living with Charalyn and her parents after that._

 _Nicole began to make the tea for the women. She was only eight, but she was much more mature than other girls her age._

 _When she finished, she put the cups on a platter along with a sugar bowl and some honey, and walked outside._

 _Bad idea._

 _She tripped and fell face-first into the hard ground of the patio. Charalyn's mother stood up and gasped as her guest put her hand over her mouth. Unlike a normal mother, who would help the girl up and make sure she was alright, Charalyn's mother fumed. However, remembering that she had a guest, she attempted to calm herself. "Nicole... when Brooke leaves, you and I will have to have a little_ talk _."_

* * *

 _Nicole was beaten until she could hardly stand the next day. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so there was no homeschooling to attend to. Instead, Nicole lied on her bed in her and Charalyn's shared room._

 _"Do you think we should run away?" asked Nicole suddenly._

 _"Run away? But where would we go?" asked Chara._

 _"I don't know. We could go to Mt. Ebbot," Nicole suggested._

 _"Nicole! Don't you know all the legends surrounding that place? It's dangerous! I heard that if you survive the fall, monsters will come and..." Charalyn gulped._

 _"They'll what?" the younger girl ask._

 _"They'll... steal your SOUL and make it so that you can never go to heaven or hell! Then they'll eat your body so that if your SOUL escapes, you can't keep living!"_

 _Nicole looked into the window. "With how my life is, I'm already in Hell."_

* * *

Chara stopped herself. She didn't want to remember any more of her old life- referring to before she fell to the Underground of course.

"I miss you, Nikki."

* * *

Flowey sat in one of the seats as they waited for their number to be called to audition.

"Well, what do we have here? A little boy wanting to be Cinderella?" asked an unknown voice.

The girl it belonged to walked into their field of sight. Her entire appearance just screamed, 'Popular!'. The fact that she had two 'lackeys'- one on either side- supported this observation.

"I'm not a boy."

"Right, right, you're one of those tr*nnies like Max and Fri-" The girl to the first girl's right began to say. She suddenly found herself being covered in a yellow-green aura. "Wh-what are you doing?! Tracy! Help me!" she shouted.

"What the hell did you do to Olivia?! What even are you, you freak?!" Tracy shouted.

"Nothing. Not yet, anyway," they said. "You see, I'm not an ordinary human. I agree with Chara- most of you are trash. If you're wondering what I am, well, the answer is obvious. I am a monster."

Tracy took a step back. "What!? But you look-"

"I look like what? A human? Yeah, no. I'm far from human, actually. You see, I used to not have a SOUL. All I had was the will to live- DETERMINATION. I didn't get my SOUL back until... well... I'm not sure, a few weeks ago at least. And do you know what I did back in the Underground? I was a monster. I RESET over and over, I SAVED over and over... and I killed over and over. I killed Frisk... at least a hundred times. Her damned DETERMINATION kept bringing her back, though. And do you know something?"

Tracy shook her head, terrified.

Flowey finally made their face turn scary- and the fact that they were in human form made it even scarier. " **YOU'RE AN IDIOT.** "

Time to bust out the Friendliness Pellets! They surrounded Tracy as the girl that was to her left ran. "GABBY DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Flowey could now see Tracy's SOUL- purple.

The Friendliness Pellets got closer... and closer... and closer... until-

 _"_ FLOWEY!" Julia suddenly yelled.

Wait... what were they doing again? Flowey froze as he saw Tracy's cowering form and Olivia near tears. Flowey dropped Olivia and dispelled the Pellets. "Just... go. And don't ever misgender or call a 'tr*nny' me, Frisk, or Max, ever again."

Julia ran up to them as Tracy and Olivia dashed all the way to the other side of the auditorium. It was extremely lucky that nobody noticed what happened- honestly, people and their phones.

"What was all that about?" asked Julia.

"You're going out for the play?"

"I'm going to be in charge of the costumes, but that's not the point. Seriously, what happened?"

"It's nothing. Just... some girl being a bi-"

"32?"

Flowey perked up. "My turn!"

* * *

Chara didn't notice it had begun to rain while she was thinking about her old life. She dashed right out of the graveyard and went to run home.

Suddenly, she slipped in the mud and got it all over her. She stood up and kept running.

She reached the tree and climbed back into the window, closing it after she got through.

Chara sighed as she went to go sit down and-

Oh. She was covered in mud.

She heard the front door open and Frisk and Asriel's voices chorusing, "We're home!". Chara hurried to grab one of Asriel's sweaters and peel off her own.

The moment she had taken hers off and tossed it across the room, Asriel and Frisk burst in.

Chara wasn't completely naked from the waist up, she had a sports bra on, but that isn't what she was worried about. What she was worried about was something Asriel had seen, but Frisk had not.

Her scars.

* * *

Flowey and Julia exited the auditorium and ran for the door in the back of the school, where their parents would pick them up. "I forgot I had piano lessons tonight. I'm an idiot, Jesus Christ."

"You take piano lessons?" Flowey asked as the two pushed open the doors.

"Yeah, I have been for about four years? I'm not sure of the exact number."

"That's cool. Asriel and Undyne can play the piano too."

"I've met Asriel, but who's Undyne?"

"She used to be the captain of the Royal Guard."

"Oh."

A silver car pulled up to the sidewalk. Julia dashed towards it. "That's my ride! See ya tomorrow!" she waved.

"Bye, Julia!" they waved back.

And then they waited for Toriel.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 mofos! Anyway, a little thing- the Tumblr blog for this (truepacifistshelpothersofficial) will also have me uploading some art I've done of the characters (mostly OCs, Flowey and Chara. I can't draw Frisk or Asriel, working on it though).**

 **Also, I was 11 when I started writing fanfiction. I'm not 11 anymore, it's been a couple years, but I never knew you had to be 13 to have an account. Maybe I checked the box without realizing.**

 **Next chapter, we can see what part Flowey got- and Chara's first day of school! Well, review and say if it would be unlikely to have the parts be selected the day after tryouts or not.**


	25. Fates Now Known and A Disney Thing

**Hi! Since this is a school play, and the only song I really want to happen is A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, well... you'll see. Also, with a call-back, I think that would eliminate the thing I want to have happen.**

* * *

Flowey, Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were all walking down the hallway on Friday. Suddenly Julia ran up and grabbed Flowey by the arm.

"Come here! Come here come here come here!" Julia pulled them along with her as the other three looked on, confused. She was pulling them towards the bulletin board where information about the school play was posted. "Read it! Read it!" She could hardly stand still as Flowey read the paper where the parts were listed.

 _CINDERELLA PARTS_

 _Cinderella: Flowey Dreemurr  
_ _The Prince: Kody Carter  
_ _Anastasia: Gabrielle Stellar  
_ _Drizella: Olivia Peters  
_ _Lady Tremaine: Anna Kessler  
The Fairy Godmother: Luna Bright  
Narrator: Ray Carlos  
The King: Jaime Johnson  
The Duke: Greg Breiner_

Wait.

 _Cinderella: Flowey Dreemurr_

One more time.

 _Cinderella: Flowey Dreemurr_

"Uh oh. I think you broke them," said Frisk as she caught up. Flowey's expression was completely frozen in horror.

"Flowey, you got the lead role!" Julia said excitedly.

Flowey's screech could be heard from all around.

"I WHAT?!"

A sandy-haired brown-eyed boy came up and read the paper. "Awesome! I got the prince!" he said.

Chara raised an eyebrow. "I can assume you're Kody, right?"

He looked over at her. "...Yeah? Why do you need to know?"

"HOW DID I GET CINDERELLA?!" Flowey wailed.

"I don't know but it fits!" Julia said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"You're blonde?"

"Are you serious right now-"

"Oh, you must be Flowey, right?" asked Kody, smiling. He extended his hand formally. Flowey took it reluctantly.

"Yeah. I am."

"Well, I'll have to see you around. I need to tell Ray he got the Narrator before first period. Bye!" he said as he left.

And then, nobody else but Olivia came up to look at what part she got. "What?! I got one of the ugly stepsisters?! How?! And how did you-" she turned to Flowey- "-get Cinderella? You aren't even a girl!"

Flowey looked her straight in the eye and said, "Well, I may not be a girl, but I look damn good in a dress."

Olivia stormed off.

"Flowey, you've never worn a dress!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Yeah I have. I tried on one of yours, the pretty blue one. I looked pretty good, but I didn't wear it to go anywhere. Also, remember the fact that I've worn that black skirt to school at least three times already?" said Flowey.

"You can have it if you want. It's getting a little small on me."

"Really? Anyway, Tracy actually brought up a valid point. How did I get Cinderella if I'm not even a girl?" asked Flowey.

"Well, what did you put on the tryout sheet where it said 'check male or female'?" asked Julia.

"I left it blank."

"And what were you wearing on the day of the tryouts and the callout meeting?"

"A sweater and a skirt- oooooh..." Flowey deeply inhaled as they got it. "Oooooh, oooooooh, how did I not-"

Asriel sighed. "Of course whoever was judging thought you were a girl. At least nobody has thought I'm a girl..."

"What do you mean?" asked Frisk, frowning.

"He means he's a transguy. Like Max," said Flowey. "Monster children are very androgynous looking before puberty, which doesn't hit until around 15 or 16 for monsters."

"Oh. Makes sense," said Julia. "I mean, you pass really well, so the only way someone could misgender you is if they just saw your name and assume az-ree-ELLE is a girl's name."

"Yeah, the 'elle' part is kinda girly, but I like my name," said Asriel.

"Guys it's almost time for first period. Guuuys," Chara reminded.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

"You're j-just so m-m-mean to me all the t-time!" a girl cried out as she ran for the girl's bathroom.

Frisk and Flowey locked eyes before following her. Neither Chara nor Asriel was nearby.

"Luna?" asked Frisk. Flowey didn't question how she knew her.

"F-Frisk?" asked Luna. She wiped her eyes and faced the siblings. "Flowey? Aren't y-you n-n-nonbinary?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's no gender-neutral bathroom, so..." Flowey shrugged.

"What happened?" asked Frisk.

"Tracy, Gabby, and Olivia w-were upset b-b-because I g-got a 'b-better r-r-role' than they d-did. T-Tracy didn't even g-g-get a part."

"Wait, I'm confused. Frisk, how do you know Luna?" asked Flowey.

"She's usually at PTA meetings. She's in my Band class too," answered Frisk. "Anyway, Luna, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I'll be fine..."

Flowey left immediately while Frisk lingered a little longer, sending one last skeptical look over her shoulder as she left.

She could have sworn that Luna pulled down her sleeve to cover a bruise- similar to how she would see Chara or Flowey pull down their sleeves to cover a scar.

* * *

"I'm CINDERELLA."

"Yes, we know that Flowey," said Frisk as she set her lunch bag down.

"I didn't know that," said Max as he joined the siblings, setting down his tray. "You went out for the school play?" he asked.

"Yeah, they did," said Julia as she sat down with a packed lunch. "I was there at the tryouts- they did really good."

"Oh, please," scoffed Flowey. "It wasn't that great."

"Are you kidding? When you were asked to sing 'Welcome To The Show' by Britt Nicole as your tryout song, you barely needed the paper with the lyrics that Ms. Arroyo gave you! And you sang really good, too!"

"Well, us Dreemurrs have all heard them singing in the shower," said Chara as she sat down.

"CHARA," Flowey hissed.

"Well, it's true," she replied as Asriel arrived at the table. "Like-"

"OLIVIA OPHELIA PETERS!"

"Does that mean her initials are OOP? If you add an S that's OOPS," pointed out Bella quietly as she arrived at the table and amusedly watched the drama unfolding.

"DON'T USE MY FULL NAME, TRACY ELIZABETH DAWSON!"

"Elizabeth is my middle name too..." thought aloud Max.

The two girls nearly began to screech at each other until a teacher came along to break it up.

"I really don't know what those two fight about," said Alex as she arrived. "They're the most popular girls at school. Most of the girls want to be them, and most of the boys want to date them. Unless they're gay."

Flowey nodded as they took a drink of their water...

"So, Flowey, do you like your co-star?" asked Julia.

 _PFFFT!_

Only to spit it back out again.

"Do I like who?" asked Flowey, coughing.

"You know! Kody! Kody Carter? He's literally the most chill person you'll ever meet, but he's awesome. We've been friends for a while," she explained.

"Wait, Kody Carter is playing the prince in the school play?" asked Max.

"Yeah? Why?" asked Frisk in return.

"...Nothing. No reason, none at all."

"Are you... jealous? And to think, you keep denying that you like Flowey too..." said Frisk.

Max's face went red. "N-No! I'm not jealous! I was just wondering!"

"A likely story..." said Chara.

"GUYS WHY," said Flowey.

"Did I mention that we came up with a ship name for you two?" asked Bella.

"No? Why?"

"It's Maxey."

"BRUH."

"Did you seriously just say 'bruh' I'm going to flip my shi-"

" _Anyway_ ," Flowey began. "Apparently the play is based off of a movie, but I've never seen it."

Cue dramatic gasp. "You've never seen Cinderella?!" exclaimed Max as Elliot finally got to the table.

"Who's never seen Cinderella?" asked Elliot.

"Flowey, apparently! Is that the only Disney movie you haven't seen?" asked Bella.

"No? I don't think I've seen any Disney movies."

More dramatic gasps. "That settles it. Disney movie marathon/sleepover at my place Saturday night if you guys are free," said Elliot.

A chorus of 'yeah's and 'I'm free that night!'s went around the table.

* * *

"HELL YEAH! FRIDAY NIGHT!" Chara yelled as she jumped off the bus.

"You're lucky, your first day of school was a Friday!" said Frisk.

"Yes, well even I know the glory of Friday nights," she said.

Silence as the four began to walk the rest of the way home.

"So, the first practice for the play is on Tuesday," said Flowey.

"Cool."

* * *

The next day, all four were packed into the car on the way to Frisk's dad's house. Toriel was driving them, and Frisk, who was in the passenger seat, noticed that she was very rigid and stressed as she drove. Why was she upset? Was it because she was afraid of losing Frisk to her biological father?

When the four finally arrived, Frisk was the first one to step on the sidewalk.

"I'll pick you up in three hours, alright?" shouted Toriel out of the open window.

"Got it!" Frisk gave a thumbs-up as well.

And with that, the four went for the front door.

Frisk took a deep _breath_ before knocking.

A red-haired woman with greenish-blue eyes and a pregnant belly answered the door. Flowey could have sworn that they'd seen her before, but couldn't put their finger on where or when. "Hi! You must be Frisk, and you're his- er, her- adoptive siblings, right?"

Chara, Flowey, and Asriel nodded.

"Well, my name is Jen, and-" suddenly something crashed in the background, along with a cat meowing. "Oh no!"

And with that, she dashed off. Frisk was the first to step into the house and Asriel was the last, closing the door behind him.

Jen came out of a room holding a three-and-a-half year old boy and with a white-furred cat at her heels. "Sorry about that. Hayden-"

"Frisk! You're here!"

Frisk perked up. "Dad!"

* * *

Flowey spent most of their time on the couch. Without even trying to, the cat crawled into their lap. They absentmindedly pet it as they checked their phone. Jen was sitting next to them. She nodded at the cat's content expression. "Sadie's always been a friendly cat. She loves people."

"I can see that," said Flowey.

"Although, she has made it a little hard lately... I mean, with Hayden and the new baby coming... which would actually be my third-" Jen froze as she realized what she said.

"Your third? What do you mean? You only have Hayden and the new kid," said Flowey, now interested.

"Well... it's rather personal..." said Jen.

"Let me guess- you got knocked up by some dude in high school and put the kid up for adoption," said Chara. The two jumped as they both realized that she had probably been there the entire time.

"Yes, but, how did you...?"

"Lucky guess," Chara explained. "So, what about your first kid? Did it have a name, or what?"

Jen sighed. "I had a daughter. I put her up for adoption, and about ten years later, I saw a news broadcast that said that she had fallen into Mt. Ebbot. Fallen to what everyone has thought was her death."

"How did you know it was your kid?" asked Flowey.

"My maiden name was Laws. I did name my daughter before I gave her up- Kiara. That made Kiara Laws, and when I saw her name... well, I just knew."

Suddenly, Flowey looked extremely distressed. They immediately stood up, displacing the cat. "I-I have to go," they said as they speed-walked away.

Jen looked on in confusion. "What's with him?" she asked.

" _Them_. What they mean is that Kiara didn't die when she fell," said Chara.

Jen looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"It's... complicated. But, long story short, she made it all the way to Hotland, but... she fell into the lava and died," Chara lied. She knew the truth- that Kiara had been killed by a monster called Astigmatism in the CORE. She had been terribly injured due to refusing to pick on the monster, and later fled to Hotland before dying. However, she didn't want Jen to think less of monsterkind. Better to let her think that Kiara died from an accident.

"O-Oh... well, at least now I know what happened to her exactly. But... I never really knew her. The most I know is from a newspaper posted the day after the news broadcast. It described her as a kind girl who loved to cook."

"...Yup, that was definitely your daughter."

* * *

Nothing much happened the next three hours. Flowey was slightly traumatized, though.

Chara sighed as she lay on the bed. The other three were playing Super Smash Bros 4 downstairs. She finally decided to go somewhere she hadn't been for years- not since her old life.

There was something that might be there. Or rather, someone.

Chara snuck out again through the window and ran. She headed for a shadier neighborhood, not that she knew it was shady. While running down the sidewalk, she bumped into a girl with long black hair, wearing a black sweater and blue skirt.

"O-Oh my g-g-goodness! I'm so-so sorry!" the girl immediately said. Chara internally sighed while simultaneously taking in the girl's looks and mood. _Why is she so scared?_

"It's fine. I'm not hurt," Chara said as she stood. She extended her hand to help the girl up. "My name's Chara, by the way. What's yours?"

"L-Luna. Luna B-b-bright," the girl said as she took it and stood. She brushed herself off as well, standing in such a way that she was obviously nervous. "Y-You know, y-y-you shouldn't b-be w-w-walking alone in th-this n-neighborhood," she finally said. Chara could barely understand her through her stutter.

"Why not?"

"D-Dad's warned m-me about things h-h-here..."

"Oh... well, I guess I'll be going now..."

"O-Okay..."

And with that, Chara kept going to the house on the end of the block.

"You're g-g-going to THAT house?!"

Chara turned around to see Luna's horrified expression. "Yeah, why?"

"Th-that's the house that g-g-got this neighborhood a b-b-bad reputation! Some mom killed her niece and attempted to kill her daughter a-a-and her husband d-d-died in the fire!"

 _Fire?_

"Well, I'll be fine. I'll have to see you on Monday, Luna."

"B-But-"

Chara didn't bother to keep listening. She ran towards the house. Luna was right- there was a fire in this house.

* * *

 _"Are you ready?" whispered Nicole._

 _"Yeah," said Charalyn._

 _The cousins were planning to sneak out and then run to the city. They both thought up fake names- Nicole was using 'Nadia' and Charalyn was using 'Chara', pronounced a different way than the 'Chara' in her name._

 _Suddenly, Charalyn's mother came bursting through the door. "What is the meaning of this?!" she screeched as she held up something both of the girls recognized._

 _The diary they shared._

 _"You want to run away? You ungrateful brats! I'm doing all of this for you! And you know what?! I'm going to make this the last offense you two EVER do!"_

 _Suddenly, Marianne turned to Charalyn. "You... you are my DAUGHTER! How could you?!" she flew at her, knife suddenly in hand._

 _The young girl's screams echoed throughout the house._

 _"Aunt Marianne! Stop! You're going to kill her!" Nicole screamed. She tackled Marianne as best as she could. Marianne shoved the knife into Nicole's chest._

 _"NOOO!" Charalyn screamed. Charalyn's father came running in, matchbox in hand._

He's going to hurt me with those!

 _Charalyn eyed the open window before throwing herself out of the window the moment the man lit the first match._

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"_

 _Charalyn didn't listen. She just ran._

* * *

"Charalyn?" a familiar voice asked.

Chara turned around and saw a very familiar girl. She was a ghost appearing to be about eight years old. She appeared just as she had in life, yet her SOUL was visible- orange.

"Nicole?!"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DAAA! Nicole and Kiara's fates have been revealed! Also, LUNA! Aaaand Flowey is Cinderella!  
**

 **Also, Ben10extreme, yeah, Flowey gets misgendered a lot, but it will get better, I promise.**

 **And guys, I love reviews with all my heart and I'm very happy that I've hit 63! I love hearing what you guys think of it, and since the next chapter might be delayed a bit, if you haven't reviewed yet, please consider doing so, just so I can hear your thoughts on how the story is going!**

 **ALSO ALMOST 3,000 words this chapter ASDFGHJKL 2,892!**


	26. Julia's Story

**Heyo people! I got three reviews from eacox1787 which I will be answering right now.**

 **"The correct word is confusion, not confusement. Also, remind me why it's actually Jimmy who should owe Frisk money?"**

 **I was using that as a joke. Jimmy should owe Frisk because the bet was won in her favor. It went like this- if Frisk could carry the tuba case into the band room, she got five bucks from Jimmy. If she couldn't, she had to pay him five bucks. She did carry the case, so Jimmy owes her five dollars.**

 **"Why are you so into this Kindergarten show?"**

 **Kindergarten is a video game. It's about a little 5 year old boy who has to relive his first day of kindergarten (Monday) over and over again. In the game, you have to go through all the various characters' (a 5 year old 'dealer', a little girl whose twin is missing, a tough little boy with an absent father, and a child-hating teacher for example) missions. It's pretty good, but my favorite character's (the 'dealer'- he sells screwdrivers, yoyos, cigarettes, salads, and will read anything for you for a dollar [you can't read in the game]. You can sell to him as well) death- oh yeah, these characters die with no lasting effects- is just rIDICULOUS. I mean, he was STABBED WITH A MOP WHAT THE FU-**

 **"** **This was another fun chapter, but I'm not sure if Sans falling down the stairs would be a big deal, since falling like that 20 times probably wouldn't kill Frisk."**

 **Sans could have still been hurt. People have died from falling down the stairs (not just old people, but he is a skeleton so...). I don't think that anyone could manage to fall down stairs 20 times.**

 **Here's one from Ashton Giertz:**

 **"so far i am disappointed in how you have portayed the antagonists of this fanfiction. Undertale featured fleshed out enemies with their own hopes and dreams, even flowey, who is literally a soulless abomination of nature, and seing these 2 dimensional strawmen who only exist to "get dunked on" by the heroes just seems to completely miss the point of the game."**

 **Jimmy, Dominick, Vincent, and Hunter are not the antagonists. Neither are Linda, Helen, or any of the PTA parents. They're more like... obstacles that the protagonists have to get past if you don't think they're good antagonists. However, just because they aren't THE antagonist(s) doesn't mean that they aren't bad... I mean, they are bullies. The reason they might seem two-dimensional is that no character development has been done BECAUSE the main characters don't spend any time with them except for the bully encounters. SPOILERS: Jimmy and Hunter ARE STILL redeemable and WILL be redeemed. Vincent won't have much screentime since he's based off my ex in real life...** **Okay, that's a joke. I'm still friends with his real-life version and the one I knew wasn't nearly as much of a jerk this one is. Dominick? Irredeemable. He's actually an antagonist, I lied. Linda is sort of one too, but... anyway done with that.**

 **And finally, Hai the Guest Reviewer-**

 **"** **Haven't reviewed for a while yet! I looked at the review count, and... I'm sorry to have to take it off 69, but at least I'm the 70th! Anyway, with all these OCs, I have to wonder which one is your favorite..."**

 **69! Wow, I didn't think of that... I got over 69 reviews on this. Wow. Anyway, I'm going to have to say... Julia. Gotta love my gamer girl!**

 **Also, any and all questions are welcomed! And again, if it's been a while between updates then you should check out the Tumblr blog for this! Aka, truepacifistshelpothersofficial.**

 **Now that that's over with, let's get on with chapter 26!**

* * *

"NICOLE!"

The cousins hugged, somehow, but they did. Tears were shed as Chara tried to figure out what was going on.

"What... how are you..."

Nicole pulled away, her orange glow showing off her BRAVE SOUL. Chara would have guessed she would be DETERMINED, but she was wrong apparently. "I'm a ghost, Lynnie. I've been like this for years already. What I want to know, though, is how you're still... a kid. I died seven years ago. You were ten. You should be seventeen, not... twelve?"

"I don't go by Charalyn anymore. It's 'Chara' now, but..." Chara sighed. "Well, it's a long story. It'll take a while to explain..."

She looked at her cousin in excitement. "Let's get started!"

* * *

"So... let me get this straight," said Nicole. "You fell into the Underground, but instead of being killed by the monsters you were adopted by the king and queen. You and the prince became best friends, but you died due to buttercup poisoning. Because you asked to see the golden flowers that we would always see the few times your mom took us into town, the prince absorbed your SOUL and brought you here. He was killed because the humans thought he killed you, though. After seven or so years, Frisk fell into the Underground, and like the others before her, awakened your SOUL. You followed her around the Underground and she became the first human to make it out alive."

Nicole took a breath.

"When she got out of the Underground, she was adopted by the queen. After school started, she went back down for Flowey, who is the reincarnation of Asriel, the prince. Later on, Asriel and Flowey separated, but still share a SOUL. And then you appeared, fought Flowey, got beat by Asriel, and then became an ally to these people, who are all your adoptive siblings."

Silence.

"...Did I get it?" Nicole asked.

Chara nodded. "You did. You got it exactly right. Anyway..."

She took a step back as she checked her watch. "Frisk, Flowey, Asriel, and I need to get to Elliot's house soon. Do you want to come with?"

Nicole shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I've been alone for seven years, I can handle a little longer. When will you visit next?" she asked.

Chara raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? We wouldn't have anywhere for you to sleep, but the others would love to meet you."

Nicole shook her head. "I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Chara shrugged. "I guess I can come back tomorrow. I guess I'll see you then, Nicole. I still think you should come with, though."

Nicole shook her head again. "I swear I'm fine. Now go! Go see Elliot."

* * *

Frisk looked up at Elliot's house. It was pretty nice-looking. Alex, Bella, and Max were already over there. Julia had yet to arrive.

Chara walked up and knocked on the door, Frisk, Flowey, and Asriel behind her. The interaction with Nicole was still fresh in her mind, giving her an extra spring in her step.

Julia answered the door, revealing that she had actually arrived before any of them. "Hey guys! Elliot's down in the basement- that's where we're going to be. Come on!" She ran back downstairs, for some reason shouting "We have guests, stop murdering down there!" to Elliot.

When the seventh-graders arrived, Elliot was sheepishly taking a video game known for killing being the point out of the console in was being used with. "Julia doesn't like games like this. She considers herself a 'classic' gamer- she doesn't play first-person shooters."

"We don't need to know my life story," said Julia. "Anyway, who's up for Super Smash Bros.!?"

Hands went up immediately. Julia pondered for a moment before pointing around. "Eenie meenie minie moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let 'im go, my momma said that I should pick th- oh, fuck it, you, you, and you." Julia pointed at Chara, Max, and Bella. "And me, of course."

Max dashed to the couch and flopped down on it, grabbing a controller. "Oh, it's on!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, doesn't Smash Bros let you have up to eight players? Why just us four?" asked Bella.

"I don't have the Wii U version. I just have Brawl," explained Elliot.

"Oh."

* * *

After an intense Super Smash Bros. match, Julia turned off the Wii and turned on the old GameCube. _Those were still relatively new when I was alive... huh... time really does fly, but it's cool to see some people keep those,_ thought Chara.

"I told myself I wouldn't do this until I had a decent audience because I need help with it, so here we are," she said as the game she put in was revealed to be Pikmin 2 as the title screen came up. She chose the second file- which had more progress than the first one, even though the first was on a later day- and selected her area- the Perplexing Pool. She took out a whopping 100 blue pikmin and headed for a spot.

"Oh, no," Max groaned. "Not this..."

"Not what?" asked Frisk.

Max gave her a look before making a gesture at the TV. "100 blues? The Perplexing Pool? Can't you see? She's going to the Submerged Castle."

Silence.

"Uh... what does that mean?" asked Alex.

Julia and Max both gave her a ridiculous look. "The Submerged Castle? Well, it's only every Pikmin 2 player's worst NIGHTMARE!" Julia shouted. She shuddered. "It's _horrible_. I tried it on my file at home, and I lost HALF OF ALL MY BLUE PIKMIN! MOST TO... _it_." Another shudder.

When her avatar reached the hole, she barely looked at the warning the ship gave her. She jumped straight in.

"Okay, let's do this," she said as she made the little alien person with the red glow move around with the blues. She lost two to the fire geysers and three to the fire-y thing she said was called a Firey Bulblax.

The second floor was where the trouble began.

"You know, it's a good thing there's no buried treasure here. I wouldn't have a way to get it since only blues can come in here," said Julia as she had her pikmin start carrying back a donut.

As they carried it back, Julia spoke again. "You know... I don't wanna speak too soon... I really don't want to speak too soon..."

Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

"But I think... that we might get through this floor... without triggering... what it is I'm so afraid of."

Suddenly the screen faded to a watery being falling with two stone rollers, and then roaring.

"I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH! I JUST HAD TO SAY IT! THE MOMENT. I OPENED. MY MOUTH. GAME! YOU! SUCK! I HATE YOU!" Julia ranted for a solid two minutes about how much she either hated this game or hated herself for opening her mouth with the game paused.

"So... you done yet?" asked Bella. Julia turned and glared, but unpaused the game.

"Anyway, this is... the Water Wraith."

Max shuddered at the name.

"It's insta-kill and invulnerable. Not a good combination. I think it's actually on a five-minute timer, but anyway, it's also homing. It goes after captains, not pikmin, so I think I'll have Louie go over here while Olimar escorts these guys back to base. Louie will make a good distraction..."

Julia thankfully safely made it to the third floor. However, something happened when the Water Wraith spawned...

Right on top of her squad.

"OH MY GOOOOD, NO!" Julia screamed as it killed twenty of her blues.

"RESET RESET RESET!" Max screamed.

" _What?!_ " Frisk whisper-yelled so that only her siblings could hear her.

Julia smacked the reset button on the GameCube and the captains and her pikmin were put back onto the beginning of the floor.

"Uh... weren't we going to watch Disney movies?" asked Asriel as Julia avoided the Water Wraith.

"Yeah, when I get to the fourth floor."

* * *

"Okay, now that that's over," said Julia as she tossed the controller next to the console. "Let's go pick a movie."

"I'll go get snacks. And popcorn," said Elliot, going upstairs.

Flowey pulled themself off of the couch and followed Julia to the cabinet with all the movies. "Alright, which one do you want to watch? You're the reason we had this night after all."

Flowey picked up a movie with a brunette princess in a yellow dress on the cover, the title reading 'Anastasia'. "What about this one?" they asked.

Julia beamed. "I knew you were a good friend. That movie is one my favorites, come on," she said as she pulled them to the TV and put in the movie. Elliot came downstairs with his hands full with two bags of popcorn and a few bags of various chips or pretzels.

"Alright, people. I have the food."

Julia immediately started the movie as Max took the time to turn off the lights.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"Whoa..."

"Ooh..."

"Wow..."

"WHY ARE YOU SINGING YOU DUMB SHIT!?"

One of these is not like the other.

* * *

After the third movie (Cinderella, Pocahontas was the second), Flowey finally dozed off. Frisk didn't notice until Julia was about to put in the fourth. "Hey," she smiled as she grabbed her arm. "Flowey's sleeping."

Julia cocked her head to the side. "They look cute when they're asleep. They're not as... angry."

"Yeah."

Julia turned to Bella. "Could you go get another movie?" she asked.

Bella shook her head. "Can't." She motioned to Alex, asleep on with her head on her lap. All of them had changed into pajamas (which they had brought with them) after the second movie.

"I'll go do it," said Max. He stepped over Asriel, who was also asleep (sprawled out on the floor), and headed for the cabinet.

Frisk looked at Flowey. "You know, I don't know if I should wake them up or not. This night was for them, but they usually have such a hard time getting to sleep..."

"Eh, wake 'em up," Frisk jumped as Chara, who she thought had passed out during the last movie, suddenly sat up. "Heck, if you don't, I will." Then she passed out again.

* * *

After two more movies, Bella, Max, Frisk, and Elliot were finally asleep again. Julia was playing The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild with lowered volume due to being unable to fall asleep.

 _You know... Grandma didn't want you being here tonight._

She had Link defeat the Lizalfos in front of her.

 _You were only allowed to be here because she and Elliot's mom are good friends._

Link collected the spoils.

 _On top of that, you needed to call Tristan tonight to find out why she wasn't at school Friday. She hasn't been answering my texts either. I've had to hang out with Penny, of all people. Penny! She used to go to my old school!_

Julia shuddered at the memory of her old school.

 _Why did Adam and Keith have to choose yesterday to be absent? Penny is almost unbearable. She keeps trying to 'get me to go back' because that school was 'good for a young, Christian girl'._

Julia fought off another Lizalfos.

 _I was miserable at that school. While I am Catholic, I don't want it to be every aspect of my life. Besides, I was so sheltered there... I didn't even know it was possible to be gay!_

She looked over at the sleeping forms of Alex and Bella.

 _I don't want to think about what kind of person I could have been if I stayed. I wouldn't have met all these people I now call my friends- I could have even become some bigot like Linda! I could have hated all these wonderful people- Frisk, Max, Alex, Bella, Flowey..._

 _Elliot..._

 _He's the only friend I had when I started at Ebott Junior High. He's also the only one who stayed with me the entire time. Sixth grade was a bitch, but my life at my old school was even worse._

It began to rain as she made Link walk into a stable for shelter.

 _I was shunned for being... 'different'. Apparently, I didn't get the memo in kindergarten that I had to make a lifelong friend. I fit in with boys more. The girls didn't like me. At least the boys let me play soccer with them. I had to sit with the girls during lunch, though, because sitting anywhere but at that one table... made me feel weird._

 _Making friends has always been hard for me. I had exactly one real friend. Her name was Allison. I don't know what happened to her lately. The last time I saw her was when she invited me to her 12th birthday party._

Julia sighed to herself.

 _Everyone else was fake as all hell. They never stopped doing things I didn't like, things that made me uncomfortable. I got weird looks when I did a stim-y behavior. I thought something was wrong with me because I wasn't diagnosed with autism until I was nine. I was ten during my last year at that place._

 _Even then, I didn't understand autism. I didn't know that that was what made me different._

 _Elliot went to public school. He was the one who made sure I wasn't too sheltered. I never swore before public school, though. I didn't know anything about the real world. The only thing that kept me going..._

 _Was the thought of seeing him before school every day._

 _He kept me sane._

 _He kept my will to live._

 _Fifth grade was a dark time for me. I honestly thought I wouldn't survive, since the bullying got so bad._

 _I wasn't beat up or anything. I was just insulted and shunned by everyone. Even Allison started paying less attention to me._

 _I still remember what I did a few nights ago..._

 _I don't regret it. Grandma would tell me, 'those were memories with your friends you should treasure'!_

 _Yeah, no. I was miserable._

 _Ripping up that photo was basically the symbolism of me letting go of everything back there, but I still can't forget all the terrible things. Volleyball was miserable, but basketball was bearable. We won the Catholic School League for basketball._

 _Grandma threatens to send me back there sometimes. I hate when she does that. When I get upset, she says she was just joking, but she shouldn't joke about that. I was miserable there. Even with those teachers..._

 _Ms. Red and Ms. Knight were the best teachers at that school. Even so, I can't visit the former because..._

Julia couldn't help the tears begin to come when she remembered her second grade teacher.

 _Because she's dead. Cancer is a bitch, isn't it?_

 _Best teacher ever, but she's dead now._

 _Why does this happen? Every single night, I get sad and think of weird things. Is it because I'm all alone...?_

 _Yes, that must be it._

 _Still..._

 _Oh god..._

 _Why can't I just be normal?_

* * *

 **So. Here we are. 3,000+ word chapter.**

 **FINALLY!**

 **Anyway, Julia's backstory is something that is largely based off of my own experiences. Do with that information what you will.**

 **It's very similar to my past, although my Elliot wasn't a person and I don't have a Penny.**


	27. Chara's in Luuuurve

**Hi guys! So, I got this AMAZING review from a guest and... well, here it is!**

 **"** **Gosh, your story is really good. I never expect to like stories so much, and then I'm anxiously checking to see if there's been any updates.**

 **One part of my brain is saying that there's too many LGBTQ characters in one place and that that's illogical, but the other part says "YUSSSSSSSSSS!" I always love to see how people interpret Chara-as a demon, a misunderstood individual, or a troubled-kinda bratty-kid. I personally have never seen her as female, or demifemale, but she is so fleshed out in this story that I don't feel like pointing it out too much even though I already did. Flowey as agender was something I never saw coming, because I automatically think of him/he pronouns when I think of them, but it makes sense. I love learning about all these different characters and their different struggles.**

 **As for Julia though, I just gotta say, I can totally relate. You said you based some of her off of personal stuff or whatever, but I remember when I was in kindergarten all the way to fifth grade, I didn't know it was possible for people to have any other romantic feelings for the same gender as them. Actually, we weren't allowed to say "gay" at all. And Julia seems to pretty much be the same, even wondering if she's would have turned out as a horrible person had things turned out differently. I like it when I can relate to characters on a personal level because it just makes a story more immersive and yours is far from perfect, but the more I read it, the more I want to keep reading.**

 **Sorry if I misgender any of the characters, there's a lot of them. But out of the Undertale fandom who's you're favorite character?**

 **Also, as a fellow fan of Kindergarten, you have good taste in video games. I read stuff about BotW in there too. I wish having a twin was like how it was for Lilly though. I'd get to go in an adventure! I dunno, I felt like that had to be included.**

 **Anyways, you're cool, your story is cool, stay cool."**

 **Yes, there are a lot of LGBTQ+ characters. I went kind of overboard. I've always thought of Chara as a demigirl, though. Or something close to that. Flowey as agender is something I literally have never seen anyone do. Like, ever. That's why I was all worried back in chapters 15-16 because of their identity.**

 **Julia's story... is my story. It's how I was brought up. I attended a Catholic school like hers where I was shunned. Julia as a character almost is me. She's the closest character to me I have ever created.**

 **Out of all the canon characters... damn. It's hard to choose. I really don't have a favorite... but Mettaton's cool. And Undyne. And Sans. And Muffet. Okay, let's go with these four. Flowey, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel are also some of my favorites, but... let's just say excluding those four.**

 **Here's another one from who I guess might be a different Guest-**

 **"** **Just wanted to say that I personally love your story, and am glad that Flowey is agender because I am too, and reading about characters who I have something in common with doesn't make me feel like a freak. And I really enjoy reading about so many characters from the LGBTQ community because I tend to forget that most of the population is straight and cis. I dunno, I like it."**

 **I'm glad you love the story! Just before beginning to write the story, I had a whole fantasy of people absolutely loving it and it reaching Undertale levels of popularity (like a fan-made thing that got more popular than the thing itself). I know it's impossible, but hey! We can all dream! And I love the fact that I can help people feel alright with their identity with relatable characters.**

 **And another Guest review:**

 **"** **I like Julia's story, reminds me of my own. In fact... I like everyone's story!"**

 **Like I said earlier, Julia = me. The other characters barely have backstories (excluding Frisk and Chara), though.**

 **Anyway, time for chapter 27!**

* * *

Frisk awoke early in the morning. She checked the time on her phone to find that it was around four in the morning. Julia was still playing video games. Frisk gently grabbed her arm. "Hey," she said. "It's almost four in the morning."

Julia jumped. "Wh-What?! How...?"

"It's fine. Just turn that off and get some sleep, okay?"

"...I can't."

"Huh?"

Julia took a deep breath. "I... can't sleep unless I have something happening in the background. At home, some music is usually good enough, but... I don't have any here."

"Hm... well, we can just put on a movie in the background or something. Would that work?" asked Frisk.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

Chara was the first to awaken- or so she thought. Tired as all hell but unable to get back to sleep, she stumbled into the bathroom.

Only to find that there was already someone in there.

A black-and-curly-haired hazel-eyed transguy, to be exact.

"Max! Lock the door next time!" Chara shouted as she slammed it shut.

However, Max had not been... well... actually using the bathroom. He had been re-doing the bindings on his chest, due to having (probably) taken them off the night before.

Chara stalked back to the area where everyone was sleeping, nearby tripping on Asriel's sprawled-out form. She flopped back to her place on the couch, nearby Frisk. Julia was sleeping near the demigirls, surprisingly. Chara guessed that she would gravitate to Flowey or Elliot or Max, not Frisk. Chara noticed that the TV was on as well. _We must have forgotten to turn it off_ , she thought.

Max finally came out (ha) of the bathroom.

"Finally," Chara mumbled as she dashed inside.

* * *

"Whoaa-aa!"

"Ow!"

"What the-"

Wait. Let me explain. Chara tripped over Asriel, whose yell woke Frisk.

"Wait, what just happened? Chara, are you okay?" asked Max.

"Yeah-"

"GREAT JOB GUYS!" Bella's yell was loud enough to wake even the still-sleeping people. "You woke her up! Are you happy now?!" she said, pointing to the just-woken Alex.

"Seriously Bella? Seriously?"

* * *

Frisk jumped as something of a yellow-green color impaled the surface of the tree in front of her. She calmed down once she realized what it was, though. "Flowey," she began. "I know it's you."

"Yeah, I know. Cool, isn't it?" they asked as they walked up behind her.

"I've seen you summon your energy sword at least five times so far."

"Eh, whatever. It's still cool," Flowey mumbled as they dispelled it. "Anyway, where did Asriel and Chara get off to?" they asked.

"I don't know. I mean, hanging out at the junkyard-" Frisk motioned around at all the trash- "before going home isn't the best idea, but it is one."

* * *

Flowey gasped as they entered the shared bedroom. "You guys... come here... right now!"

The bed belonging to Frisk was still in place, but Toriel had apparently made use of the empty space in the corner. A bunk bed sat there- completely prepped. "DIBS ON THE TOP BUNK!" Chara shouted as she flung herself up the ladder before Asriel could even lay his eyes on it.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned as she flopped onto it in triumph. Suddenly, a buzzing could be heard as Chara's phone began to ring.

The auburn-haired girl glared at the others. "Out! Now!"

When all three were gone, she answered the phone (of course, laying on her new bunk).

"Hi, Naomi."

* * *

Naomi Perkins was a strange girl. It wasn't the fact that she was Cherokee Native American, or the fact that she was adopted into a family with two parents of the same gender. No, it came from her odd ability to see two people who were 'obviously meant to be' and 'ship' them together.

Basically, every yaoi fangirl ever.

And her latest obsession came from a 'yuri' (girlxgirl) couple.

One that existed in real life.

"Hey, girl! Howya doing?" she asked.

"Mmm, fine. What did you call me for?" asked Chara, rolling over onto her back.

"You know..." Naomi prompted.

"The only thing I know that you talk about a lot is either your undying love for Ruth, or the fact that-"

"You and Emily would still make an amazing couple?" Naomi offered.

"Naooomiiii..." Chara groaned. "I've told you before,-"

"You 'don't like her in that way'? May I remind you what happened in gym on Friday?"

* * *

 _Naomi leaned over to Chara and whispered in her ear. "Emily was checking you out, just so you know."_

 _"She was not!" Chara hissed back. The Native American was five whole inches taller than her- about the same height difference as Max and Flowey but shh..._ \- _making the whole whispering thing difficult._

 _However, Emily- beautiful as she was (wait what)- would never notice Chara. Like, ever. Wait, she just smiled in her direction hOLY SHIT-_

 _Anyway, Chara nudged Naomi away and went to take off her sweater and put on her gym shirt. The process was something she hated, due to the litter of scars covering her upper body. The gym shirt didn't help with matters- the ones on her arms were clearly visible- and the shorts were just plain unflattering._

 _However, Emily made it work. The shirt clung to her in such a way that it didn't look slutty (like most of the other girls), but simply attractive. The shorts actually fit her properly, instead of making her upper legs become a blue blob. Her blonde hair in a bob cut and her charming smile_ _pulled the entire look together._

 _Emily Williams, like her smile, was charming. There was no other way to put it. She had a good sense of humor, an optimistic outlook on life, and always wanted to make life better for others._

 _Add that with her sparkling blue eyes, involvement in many clubs and sports, and you have a recipe for a dream girl._

 _And Chara absolutely adored her (though you would have to pry the information from her cold, dead hands)._

 _"She definitely was, though," insisted Naomi as the duo walked out of the locker rooms._

 _"No, she wasn't. Now since it's a free day, I'm going to have all the time I need to pummel you with a volleyball."_

 _"Please don't."_

* * *

"...Yeah, I remember clear as day what happened. You don't have to remind me," said Chara. "Anyway, my phone didn't get charged last night, so Imma have to go do that. See you later, Nay."

"But-"

Click, done. Chara sighed as she closed her eyes. "It's not even noon and I already want to diiieee..."

"I can help with that," said a familiar voice from the doorway. Chara nearly jumped out of her skin until she realized it was just Flowey.

"Leave me aloooone..."

"So... is this 'Emily' the same one who's in Chess Club? And my Social Studies?" they asked.

"Wait, you're in Chess Club?"

"Yeah, why else would I get M- Toriel to drive me to school early every other Wednesday? Oh wait..."

Chara sat up to see Frisk surpressing giggles.

"Don't you dare laugh, Miss Friendship Club!"

That shut her up fast.

* * *

 **Oh boy howdy! We got a love interest for Chara, another thing about Julia, AND a reference to last Friday that only my friend will get!**

 **If you're reading this, dude, next free day you need to meet me by the volleyball again.**

 **If you are not the friend I am making a reference to, then just know that I basically pummeled him with a volleyball. Meaning he sucks at it and I'm awesome at it.**

 **Also, Emily's last name (Williams) and Naomi liking a girl named Ruth are both references to... something. Both different things. I'll let you guys figure it out.**

 **Speaking of love interests, there's a poll on my account about love interests for Flowey. Vote on whichever you like best.**

 **Oh yeah, a thing that happened today- we were talking about La Nina and El Nino in my Science class, and the teacher said 'remember it like La Nina because girls can be cold- you know, we can be meaner' but then I said 'no we aren't cold, we're cool' and I stg half the class laughed and the other applauded. Then a dude said 'that means dudes are hot! No homo tho' and then I whispered to my best friend, 'all the homo'.**

 **Wonderful. Watch out for this in a future chapter, I may just use it.**


	28. Who We Are

**We're almost to chapter 30, guys! I'm getting excited! Anyway, there was nothing planned for Sunday except for Chara meeting up with Nicole, which she did. Due to something needing to happen soon, it's currently October 30th, the day before Halloween. In the story, I mean.**

* * *

The day before Halloween. Usually filled with panicking and trying to get costumes either bought or made, it wasn't like that for the Dreemurrs. Each knew exactly what they were going to be.

Flowey was going to be Armin Arlert from Attack On Titan. They had everything they needed to be their favorite character, but unfortunately, they were so small that Chara, Frisk, and Asriel joked that they should be Krista Lenz instead.

Frisk was going to be Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog. She didn't care what anyone said, the pink hedgehog (although she was using temporary pink hair dye and just wearing a red dress and boots) was one of her favorite Sonic characters.

Chara was going to be Ayano Aishi (aka Yandere-chan) from Yandere Simulator. She had the Japanese school girl outfit, black wig, black stockings, and (fake) knife at the ready.

Asriel was going to be a ghoul-y thing. He had the mask and everything, too. He didn't know what fictional character to be, so he went with something generic.

Anyway, currently, the four were flopped onto Frisk and Flowey's bed. However, they weren't alone. Julia and Max were over as well. The others sadly couldn't make it. The six of them were studying the book that helped Flowey figure out that they were agender.

Flowey read over the passage about being agender again.

 _Agender  
Lacking a gender; being androgynous in gender; identifying as neither male nor female.  
Pronouns: They/Them, occasionally He/Him or She/Her_

 _Those who are agender do not feel connected to being male nor female. They are something else entirely- see Neutrois- or are both at the same time (usually known as bigender, though)._

 _Since they are neither male nor female, they cannot be homosexual or heterosexual. Minsexual (attracted to men) and Finsexual (attracted to women) are sometimes used if one is monosexual (attracted to only one gender)._

 _In the binary world we live in today, coming out as a nonbinary gender is diffucult- especially for androgynous agenders. Which bathroom to use? Which clothes to wear? How to deal with (s)he, s/he, or simply people saying 'he or she' instead of the gender-neutral (singular) 'they'?_

 _This causes nonbinary people who use 'they/them' to be misgendered on the same level as quite a lot of FtM or MtF transgender people._

 _Additionally, being nonbinary- agender, in this case- also qualifies you to use the label 'transgender'. The label simply means not associating with your AGAB (assigned gender at birth)._

That last part was the same for every nonbinary gender page, except for on the others it would swap 'agender, in this case' with whatever gender it was talking about.

Frisk turned the page, meaning Flowey couldn't read any more of it. The next page was about being Libragender, oddly enough.

 _Libragender  
_ _Feeling mostly agender with a connection to a certain biological sex; similar to demigender; variants are Librafluid, Libraflux, Librafeminine, Libramasculine.  
Pronouns: They/Them, She/Her, or He/Him, depending on the person._

Chara froze at seeing it.

"Chara? You okay?" asked Frisk as the 'demigirl' in front of her had a flashback.

* * *

 _Charalyn- no, Chara, that was her name now- lightly patted her freshly cut hair. It used to be quite long when she lived on the surface. She had decided to chop most of it off after establishing the fact that she was now the Princess of the Underground._

 _Queen Toriel- er, Mom- had so many books- more than Chara had ever had before. She was currently looking at one about gender and sexuality. Chara had no need to learn her sexuality- that was for later- but the genders were fun to learn about. She never knew one could be nonbinary, she never even knew that one could simply not be their born gender!_

Agender  
Lacking a gender; being androgynous in gender; identifying as neither male nor female.  
Pronouns: They/Them, occasionally He/Him or She/Her

 _Chara thought about that. Sure, she didn't really feel completely like a girl, but she still had a slight connection to the gender she was born as._

 _She (without knowing) skipped the next page and landed on Demigender._

Demigender  
Having 'half of a gender'; half one gender, half another; somewhere in between male/agender or female/agender.  
Pronouns: They/Them, She/Her, or He/Him, depending on the person.

Those who are demigender are usually a demiboy/demimale or a demigirl/demifemale. However, being neither is a thing as well. Variants can be nano- (closer to agender) or magi- (closer to being male/female)

 _That was all Chara needed to hear._ I'm... a demigirl, _she thought. I still like she/her pronouns, though... Although, the book says it's okay._

* * *

"Librafeminine..." Chara whispered. "I'm not a demigirl! I'm librafeminine!" she exclaimed.

Julia clapped excitedly. "Awesome!"

"Well, don't be so sure. You could be a nanogirl or a magigirl," said Frisk. "But if you use the label of librafeminine... well, your choice."

" _Well,_ Frisk, I've always felt more agender than female, so nanogirl would be okay, but... we're talking like 95 percent agender and 5 percent female. Heck, probably even more agender! Besides, just look at the flag! It's just the agender one, but with pink instead of green!" Chara pointed to the flag made for librafemininity.

"Like I said, either nanogirl or librafeminine would work for that."

Frisk skipped the next few pages and then landed on Genderflux.

"Huh... looks like genderflux means it's like being genderfluid, but just between male, demimale, and agender OR female, demifemale, and agender. Sorta like genderfae or genderfaun," she stated.

"Genderfaun? Genderfae? What do those mean?" asked Asriel. He seemed to be interested.

"Genderfaun means that you're genderfluid, but never feel anything on the 'feminine' side of the spectrum," Frisk answered. "Genderfae is the same, but with never being 'masculine'."

"Huh... I've always thought I was a transguy, but..." Asriel motioned to be book. "Well, sometimes I do feel sort of... genderless. I could be genderfaun or genderflux. I think... genderflux is a better label for me."

Julia clapped again. "Awesome! Though, do you still use... he/him?"

"Yeah, that's still fine."

"Anyway," began Frisk. "My main reason for getting this book out was to help Chara out with coming to terms with her feelings for this Emily girl."

"She's in my Science," said Asriel. "She's cool. Just about all the boys find her hot, though, I don't get it. I mean, she's awesome, but not my type."

"Is she not your type," began Julia, adopting a darker tone of voice for comedic effect. "Or are you... just GAY?!"

A bunch of dramatic, over-exaggerated gasps echoed through the room. "I don't know," admitted Asriel. "I've never fallen for anybody before. I could be even like... what's the thing again where you don't feel love... like that?"

"Aroace?" offered Flowey.

"Yeah, that. Well, platonic love _would_ be fine for me... I dunno."

" _Anyway_ ," said Frisk. "We need to go back to the sexualities section," she said as she flipped the pages back. It took her a while to find it, though.

"Julia, what are you gonna be for Halloween?" asked Flowey.

She brightened at the question. "Dr. Flug Slys from Villainous," she stated proudly. "I have the paper bag and everything!" Flowey had no idea what she was talking about, but just smiled and nodded.

"Here we go. Let's go through all the female-attracted sexualities," said Frisk.

"Well, it would be kinda hard to know because of the fact that Emily is the only person Chara's had feelings for," said Flowey, causing their sister to blush furiously.

* * *

"...And that, Linda, is why Flowey is perfectly fine being Cinderella in the school play," said Sans. He- finally- sat down.

"Your nephew is not even a girl! The part should have gone to, say, Tracy Dawson. I heard that she tried out and didn't even get a part!" Linda insisted.

"That's because her audition was awful," said the teacher in charge of the school play. "And Flowey looks enough like a girl that they can easily be Cinderella. Honestly, Linda, it's been a week since the parts were released. I'm sure you remember what happened on the first practice..."

* * *

 _Flowey sat on the edge of the stage seeming to ponder something._

 _"Hey, kiddo," Sans said. The blonde jumped._

 _"What are you doing here, Smiley Trashbag?" Flowey hissed._

 _"The guy directing this thing said parents can come watch the first practice- you know, to see what their kids are doing. Tori couldn't make it, so she asked me to go and tell me what happened," Sans shrugged._

 _"Cinderella! Prince Henri! Stepmother and Stepsisters! Fairy Godmother! Come to the stage!" shouted the teacher._

 _Flowey jumped up. "There's my cue!" they dashed to the middle of the stage._

 _"Prince Henri?" Sans muttered to himself._

 _"The prince's real name," said a voice next to him. Sans jumped before realizing it was a girl just barely taller than Flowey. "Hi, you must be Sans! I'm Julia," she said. "I'm in Flowey's Math class and their Science and English classes."_

 _"That's cool. So, what part do you have in the play?" he asked._

 _"Oh, I'm not in it. I'm just in charge of costumes. I'm still supposed to be at practice, though, so-"_

 _"Uh... what?" asked a familiar voice. Quite loudly, in fact._

 _It was Linda again. Facing the stage. "Why is a boy playing Cinderella?" she asked._

 _A few other parents stood as well. "Yeah, why is that? I would much rather my daughter have the part," said one of the dads. A small girl with black hair- the fairy godmother- flinched._

 _The teacher- Sans recalled his name was Mr. Bell- frowned. "What are you talking about? Flowey is a girl, just look at her!" he motioned to the frozen enby._

 _"Well, that's new," Sans mumbled. "Flowey's never been mistaken for a girl before."_

 _"Uh... I'm not a girl?" said Flowey._

 _"Oh! Sorry about that. Well, do you want to still be Cinderella?"_

 _Flowey nodded._

 _"Very well, then. Flowey will continue to play the part of Cinderella, even though he is not a girl." The crowd of parents was filled with chatter._

 _"I'm not a boy either," Flowey pointed out._

 _Mr. Bell frowned down. "Then... what are you?" he asked._

 _"Honestly? I don't know. Neutrois, nonbinary, agender... well, I identify as agender, but I'm not a boy or a girl. My pronouns are they/them."_

 _Linda looked almost furious._

 _Sans wanted to laugh at that._

* * *

"...yes, we all remember that," said Sans.

"Anyway, I hope that clears up the fact that someone can not be a girl and be Cinderella in a school play," he finished saying. "On to the next thing. And Linda? Just so you know, the kids hated the Halloween dance, so don't make the same mistake with Valentine's Day or Christmas."

* * *

The next day (Halloween), Alex and Bella were walking down the hall, holding hands. Alex had gotten a little more open with showing affection as of late, as long as her mom didn't see. Jimmy, as bad as he was, wouldn't rat her out. He may be a jerk, but something told her-

"The power of Christ compels you!"

Bella blinked slowly. "...What?" she asked.

There was a girl with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes holding a bible in their faces. Bella hoped that she was joking, but the fact that the girl had on a cross necklace didn't help matters.

"I am trying to help you find the Lord and let go of this terrible sin that has manifested itself in you two!" she shouted, holding the bible closer.

"What sin? I'm Christian too, and I haven't committed any terrible sins lately," said Alex, pulling her own cross necklace out from under her shirt.

"You two were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes! The devil has rooted homosexuality deep within you!"

"Okay, _first_ of all," Bella began to say. "I'm an atheist. Second of all, gender doesn't matter when you're talking about love."

The girl scoffed. "Now I know why Julia is corrupted. She associates herself with heathens like you two."

"BOI-" none other then Julia herself came along and shoved the girl out of the way. "You can try to 'get me back'. You can harass me. But you DON'T touch my friends."

"But-"

"But what? They're gay? Yes, Alex is a lesbian and Bella is bisexual, and that is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. What if I called you disgusting for being heterosexual? What if I shamed you for holding hands with a boy?"

"But that's different!" the girl insisted. "Girls are meant to like boys and boys are meant to like girls! It's that simple!"

"Penny, how about you shut your damn mouth and listen. Love has no gender. A good Christian loves, not hates. Like I saw on a sign, a gay Christian is not an oxymoron. A hateful Christian, though? That certainly is. In fact, Jesus says to love everyone, your friends, your enemies. So, then, Penny, you may need to think back on whether you're a good Christian or not."

"Ugh! Fine! Be a sinner!" Penny stormed away. "You're going to hell!"

"Oh, and Penny, dear?" Bella called out in a sickly sweet voice. "Your name is just like you."

Penny turned around and batted her eyelashes. "Beautiful?" she asked, somehow okay with bisexuals if they were 'complimenting' her.

Bella smirked. " _Worthless_."

As Penny screeched and left, Alex sung after her, " _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new~!"_

When the last trace of the homophobic girl was gone, Julia turned to Bella. "Bella, that was an awesome roast."

Bella nodded. "It's not like I have anything against people named Penny. I just thought of that because nobody uses pennies anymore."

"And Alex," Julia said, turning to the taller girl. "Great job, thinking of that song. What's it called?"

"Girls Like Girls, by Hayley Kiyoko," said Alex.

"Nice. I need to show it to Chara."

* * *

 **Aaaand Chapter 28 is finally done! I'm starting to get back into the Sonic fandom, though (I'll keep writing this, don't worry) so if there's a gigantic gap between updates, check out some of the Sonic stories on here! I'm planning a bunch of oneshots about various pairings, and you can suggest some if you want.**

 **According to the poll, you guys are split between Max, Kody, and Frisk. Which is a shame. My pairing for them? Well... that will be revealed later.**


	29. Nightmare

**EEE! So close to 30! AHHH! YAY!**

* * *

Flowey smirked and walked backwards. "Oh, where is my prince," they cried out in a falsetto.

"It is I, Prince Henri," Kody declared in an overly deep voice.

"Oh myyy, it is simply much too warm out here," Flowey fanned their face. They leaned backwards before pretending to faint into Kody's arms.

"My dearest Cinderella! I must escort you to the indoors at once!" Kody stifled a laugh as he scooped Flowey up into his arms.

"Guys. It's actually cold," said Chara. Her short-sleeved outfit made her grab her arms from the chill.

Flowey pouted. "Well, you're no fun. We were just practicing for the play," they said as Kody set them down ("Yeah, right. No scene like that in the play," muttered Chara).

"Yeah, and Flowey, jeez, how much do you weigh? It feels like you're lighter than my dog!" he exclaimed.

Flowey smoothed out the Survey Corps cape. "Well, I can say that I weighed ten pounds more when I first got here. Other than that, my weight is none of your business," they said as they stuck their tongue out.

"Flowey," Chara responded, crossing her arms with a tone in her voice.

"...Fine. Last I checked, 55 pounds."

"WHAT?!" hollered Frisk, who'd been listening to the conversation. "Flowey! That's like, really underweight!" She grabbed their arm, alarmed at what she felt.

They jerked their arm away. "Anyway, let's just go trick-or-treating, alright? We can worry about my weight later."

* * *

"Trick or Treat!"

"Trick or Treat!"

"Trick or Treat!"

"Treat or... AGH!" Asriel exclaimed. "I still haven't gotten the hang of that."

* * *

 _Bella smiled as she took in all the glorious sunlight. Her toes curled around the sand. She glanced back at her mother, lounging on a beach towel and wearing a sun hat and sunglasses, before wading into the water._

 _It was the perfect temperature- not too hot, not too cold. Bella loved going to the beach, and this beach trip was like any other._

 _Her purple swim suit got completely wet as she dived headfirst into the water._ Maybe I can go all the way to the buoys, _she thought._

 _The water was still shallow enough to stand, so she did so- confused when it seemed she had hardly moved at all._

 _"Bella."_

 _She turned around to see her mother, missing the hat and sunglasses, but still beaming at her._

 _But suddenly, her expression changed._

 _Changed to one of pure horror and pain._

 _Bella's mother screamed as her hair fell straight out and her skin started to decompose. Soon, there was nothing left but a skeleton- a skeleton with two, rotting, HUMAN eyes._

 _Bella screamed._

 _"This is your fault," a voice said. Well, more like an amalgamation of voices- all ones she recognized. Julia, Alex, her father, Max, Frisk, Flowey, Chara, Asriel, Elliot..._

 _"Your fault."_

 _"Your fault your mother is dying."_

 _"Your fault she is half dead."_

 _"Your fault she is dead."_

 _"Your fault."_

 _"Your fault!"_

 _"YOUR FAULT!"_

 _"YOUR FAULT!"_

 ** _"YOUR FAULT!"_**

 ** _"✡︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ︎ ︎◆︎●︎⧫︎!"_**

 _"NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Bella screamed. "IT ISN'T! IT ISN'T!"_

 ** _"YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!"_**

 _"Face the facts, Bella," said a voice Bella hoped would never say that._

 _Alex approached her through the water, though she was wearing regular clothes, they didn't get wet._

 _"It's your fault. You killed your mother with those stupid little beach trips. You murdered her. And for that... well..."_

 _"Don't think anyone could ever love you."_

 ** _"YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! ✡︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ︎ ︎◆︎●︎⧫︎! YOUR FAULT!_** ** _YOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULT  
YOURFAULTYOURFAULTYOURFAULT!"_**

 _The water tugged Bella underwater as Alex's voice echoed through her head._

 _"You deserve to die. As they all say, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a leg for a leg..."_

 **"And a life for a life."**

 _Bella sobbed._

 _"It's all my fault..."_

 _"I killed my own mother..."_

 _"I'm a murderer..."_

* * *

"BELLA! WAKE UP! BELLA!" a familiar voice said, shaking her awake.

"DAD!" Bella flung her arms around the man sitting on the side of her bed.

"What happened, Bella? You were screaming and crying..." he trailed off.

Bella was thankful that she had the nightmare on a day when he was calmer.

"I h-h-had a nightmare..."

"What about?"

"...Mom."

* * *

Flowey walked bravely down the sidewalk. They had split off from their siblings, due to realizing that waiting for everyone to catch up every house was getting boring, and decided to go it alone.

However, this part of the neighborhood gave them the spooks. Sure, there were still plenty of kids roaming the streets, but they were all highschoolers.

Suddenly, someone pulled them into the bushes. However, they let go of their hand before Flowey could see who it was.

"Show yourself! I've got magic and I'm not afraid to use it!" they yelled, summoning a few Friendliness Pellets. They could have summoned the energy sword, but they didn't think it was necessary.

Something moved in the darkness. Flowey immediately sent a Pellet flying at it.

"AH!"

 **Luna: LV 1 HP .5/10 AT 1 DF 1**

"LUNA!"

Something was horribly wrong. First of all, her max HP was only 10, second, she was at .5, and third, Flowey knew that she must have been hurt beforehand- a single Friendliness Pellet never did more than 7-8 damage.

"Luna! What happened?" Flowey asked, grabbing her hand and helping her up, bag of candy forgotten.

"I-I-I was attacked..." she sniffled. Her hand went to a large gash on the side of her head, bleeding. Flowey picked up their candy bag and tugged her along with them.

"W-W-Wait! Where a-are you t-taking m-m-me?!"

"Home. To my house. Mo- Toriel can help. And then we can try to get that attacker of yours arrested."

* * *

 **WHY. IS. THIS. CHAPTER. SO. DANG. SHORT.**

 **AHHHH.**

 **Ugh. Anyway, special thanks to tacocatiam for reviewing a bunch and for the fact that we've talked quite a few times.**

 **Also, 🕈︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ⬥︎ ︎●︎●︎ ❒︎ ︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎■︎📬︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎❒︎ ︎■︎📬︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎□︎❒︎❒︎◆︎◻︎⧫︎ ︎□︎■︎📬︎ 👍︎□︎❒︎❒︎◆︎◻︎⧫︎ ︎□︎■︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎📬︎ ︎◆︎■︎📬︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎◻︎📬︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎ ︎🙵 ︎ ︎ ︎□︎ ︎⧫︎□︎❒︎📬︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎◻︎📬︎.**


	30. EVOM RUOY

**WHOO! CHAPTER 30!**

 **So the first thing I want to do is mention ThatBoi789 (again, I know) and this awesome review:**

 **"I really, REALLY hope someone turns this into a fangame"**

 **It may seem small, but this review (89th) is just... AMAZING!**

 **If anyone out there has the skills to do so, let me know! If you guys want more content for this story, I'll be happy to provide! However, a fangame? I don't know.**

 **Let me explain.**

 **Those who would play the fangame would be familiar with this story. So how would a fangame go? Would there be a whole new plot taking place two years from now? Would you just relive the story but as a game, no options at all? Turning a story into a video game would be INSANELY difficult to make interesting if a whole new plot isn't made- and I'm already working on a sequel, I can't make a third plot!**

 **But then I had this idea.**

 **What if a possible fangame...**

 **Wasn't a sequel? Or a midquel?**

 **What if it was a prequel?**

 **Simultaneously explaining the backstories of Frisk, Flowey/Asriel, Chara, and the main OCs WHILE still remaining interesting.**

 **Just think. Julia will be dealing with trying to fit in at public school if it's in sixth grade or deal with bullying at her old school if fifth grade or lower. Alex will be desperately hiding her feelings for Bella and the fact that she's a lesbian. Bella will find out something bad about her mother. Max will have to deal with being a closeted bisexual trans FTM. Elliot will be bullied for being a nerd/geek. The SAGA group- a major part of Max's story- will be disassociated from each other.**

 **All while you play through how Frisk fell, Chara's childhood, and Flowey's descent into psychopathy and depression.**

 **Let me explain.**

 **There would be two gameplay options. Play through the 'Canonicals' (Frisk, Chara, etc.) or the... uh... haven't thought of a name, but hopefully I will soon, where it's characters like Julia and Max you play as.**

 **In the story for the OCs, Frisk and the others do not appear. In the Canonicals story, Bella, Alex, and the others do not appear. The only character who appears in both stories?**

 **Paige.**

 **"Wait, who was Paige again?" I hear you typing into the reviews. Paige, if you remember, was a friend of Frisk's before she fell. She is also Elliot's sister's friend.**

 **It would likely be in the style of Undertale- 8-bit graphics and the like, RPG style- though here is how the 'endings' would work:**

 **Your choices give you different endings, just like Undertale. Like Undertale, the best ending is the canonical ending. If you guys don't want it as a fangame, I wouldn't mind writing a prequel with the best ending and have the bad endings cameo in both stories as nightmares.**

 **OR**

 **You have to get all endings to unlock the True Ending- think Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm changing the poll to one about this, if you want to vote.**

 **Final results are still Frisk, Kody, and Max.**

* * *

 _What was that?_ Flowey glanced over their shoulder, but it was gone. They could have sworn they saw something off, but couldn't say what the off thing was. It shone, but... not shinily. It was a weird thing to describe. But it was gone now, so no use dwelling on it.

"Frisk!"

Frisk turned around to see Flowey running up to her. They were holding the hand of Luna and dragging her along behind them. "She's hurt, I need you to take her home. Toriel needs to help her, I don't know anything about healing magic."

Frisk nodded. "Got it!"

Luna shakily followed Frisk back to her house as Flowey ran off again.

"Where a-a-are they g-going?" asked Luna.

"I don't know. What happened to you, anyway?"

Flowey was running back to the place where they had found Luna- or rather, where Luna found them. They had to be absolutely sure there was nothing- "Agh!"

Flowey suddenly collided with someone in with a paper bag over their head with a face drawn on with a sharpie, along with a blue and yellow Breath Of The Wild shirt, a large white button-up shirt turned into a lab coat, jeans, and Converse sneakers. "Hey! What gives- Flowey?"

They couldn't recognize the voice. The person took of the paper bag to reveal that it was Julia. "This is great! I've been meaning to talk to you, anyway!" She helped them up.

"Julia, that's great and all, and I like your... uh... did you say Dr. Flop?"

"Dr. Flug!"

"Right, Dr. Flug, I like your costume. But I have to go do something, I don't have any time for this."

"Come on!" Julia stomped her foot. "I never get to talk to you, and this is really important!"

"...Fine. Just follow me."

Flowey led Julia to the area begrudgingly. They ducked into the bushes, Julia chattering away.

"So the Science Fair is in a few weeks, and I've been thinking that I should team up with you or Frisk. Elliot's in a group with Marie and Ashton, so he can't. Besides, I wanted to do a project about-"

Flowey ignored her, nodding, as they noticed something. _What is that?_ Flowey knelt down on the ground to inspect the oddity.

It was a needle filled with pure red liquid- though it wasn't blood. No, blood was darker and murkier, this look liked...

Almost the same color as...

Liquid DETERMINATION?

Suddenly, Julia screamed, and all Flowey felt was a sharp blow to the back of their head before they blacked out.

* * *

Asriel couldn't help but skip down the sidewalk. Then he realized that he probably looked really weird, so he stopped. He had gone the opposite direction than Flowey in trick or treating.

"Hey, Azzy!" greeted Chara as she waved. "Fancy seein' you here!"

"Hi, Chara! Got enough chocolate to satisfy your needs?" asked Asriel.

"I could always use a bit more, but..." Chara shrugged.

Suddenly, Asriel felt extremely distressed. He flung his mask off and pressed a hand to his face. "What's... going... on?"

"Hey, are you okay? Whoa there... don't faint on me... hey, Azzy... Azzy! AZZY!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't remember?" asked Frisk, frowning as she applied antiseptic to Luna's gash on her head. Luna winced as it stung.

"I don't r-r-remember a th-thing."

Frisk grabbed the bandages and began to wrap a length of it around Luna's head. "Well, if you're absolutely certain..."

The duo were on the couch, facing each other. Frisk sat in a pretzel style while Luna sat on her legs. Frisk leaned forward to tie the bandage. "There. You should be fine, now. Sorry Mom could only heal your HP points."

"I-It's fine."

Suddenly, Chara burst in, supporting a delirious Asriel. "Guys!" she shouted. "Something's wrong!"

"Asriel!" Frisk exclaimed.

She rushed over to him. He held his head, seemed really scared for no reason. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know! My head just started hurting out of nowhere, and I feel so scared for no reason! It feels like something so wrong is happening, but I can't put my finger on what! And there's this scream, but Chara didn't hear it, apparently... but it sounded somewhat familiar. Can't remember who, though..."

"That seems so weird! But where's Flowey? It's getting late, they should be home by now," said Frisk.

"I-I think they m-m-might have gone back t-t-to where they f-found me," said Luna.

"If so, they should be home soon. Luna, are you able to go home?" asked Asriel.

Luna went pale. "D-Dad is gonna b-b-be soooo mad..."

Nobody got a chance to question it as Luna ran out the door.

"Well, that was weird..." said Chara. "Let's just go to bed. Flowey will turn up by morning."

* * *

Frisk stretched and yawned as she made her way downstairs. Asriel was already down, and she could hear Chara watching TV. It was a Wednesday- and Flowey hadn't been to Chess Club last week, so that meant...

Wait...

Flowey wasn't downstairs...

Nor had they been upstairs...

Chara burst out of the living room. "You guys! You have to come see this!"

She led them into the room as the news reporter stated something disturbing.

"Twelve-year-old Julia Reed never came home last night. Her grandparents are extremely worried about her. They say that she was wearing her Halloween costume when they saw her last- a brown paper bag over her head with a face drawn on, a makeshift lab coat, a video game T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers." A recent picture of Julia popped up on screen of her grinning at the camera, braces showing. "If you have any information that will lead to finding her, please call the number on the screen. She went missing in a neighborhood in the town of Ebott..."

"Julia's gone too?!" exclaimed Frisk.

"We have to tell Mom that Flowey's gone!" said Asriel.

"Where were they, even?" asked Chara.

"Heck if I know. But Luna might, we'll have to ask her today."

* * *

"Wh-Where Flowey went?" asked Luna. "I-It's in my p-p-part of the neighborhood, th-the shadier part. It was b-b-by that tiny shack n-n-nobody lives in anymore. Th-The p-p-people living th-there were ar-arrested. Ch-Chara, have you s-s-seen it?"

Chara nodded. "I know where you're talking about."

"Th-They found m-m-me in the bushes t-t-to the left of th-that."

Luna bounced nervously on the balls of her feet. "I-I-I really should g-get to class now..."

"Fine, go," said Asriel. He rubbed the back of his head, where a dull sting resided.

"Well, I guess we know what we're doing after school," said Frisk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sans was out and about in the neighborhood. After the kids had explained the situation to Toriel, she had asked around where Flowey had disappeared- the kids replied, "The shadier part of the neighborhood." That didn't give any good vibes. Since Flowey had been mistaken for a girl more often lately... then...

No! He wouldn't think about that!

Anyway, Sans found himself actually concerned for the kid. He wanted to find them safe and sound, like anyone else. However, that seemed unlikely.

He was in the shadier area, and walking past some bushes, he noticed something. He ducked under the branch and ended up behind the bush that had piqued his interest.

Right there, on the ground, lay Flowey's Survey Corps cape.

Bloody, dirty, and torn.

And there was a note. Sans picked it up.

 _✋ ❄ ︎ ︎😐 ❄ 💣📬︎ ✡ ︎🕆︎ 💣 ︎✞︎ 📪︎ 💧✌ ︎💧📬︎_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DAH! Tacocatiam, I know, I told you Nicole and Flowey, but I changed my mind. See you guys in chapter 31!**


	31. Gaster, You Bastard

**If people want the fangame, then I need help with it! Just remember!**

 **And Dylan, no, she isn't lost forever. The story isn't even close to being over, and she has a HUGE role in the sequel.**

 **Sorry if the Wingdings are a little wonky, fanfiction dot net is being weird.**

* * *

 _✋ ❄ 😐 ❄ 💣📬 ✡ 🕆 💣 ✞ 📪 💧✌ 💧📬._

Sans knew the exact translation. _I took them. Your move, Sans._

 _No..._

 _Julia and Flowey..._

 _They were taken by..._

 _Dad?_

* * *

Frisk jumped as Sans shortcutted into the kitchen the moment she entered. He looked damn near murderous, though the lights in his eyes were still there. "Sans? What's wrong?" asked Frisk.

"I know who took Julia and Flowey," he stated.

Chara poked her head in. "So they were kidnapped by someone you know? Who?"

Sans threw the note on the table.

"Gaster. And we have to find them, fast. Neither of them are going to be able to take it. Especially Julia," said Sans.

"Why especially her?" asked Asriel, crossing his arms.

"She swore me to secrecy. Just know, if you think Flowey's got it bad with their depression... Julia has things a lot worse."

* * *

 _Sans paced on the outside of the school, waiting for Flowey to leave rehearsal. Toriel had asked him to pick them up afterwards._

 _Suddenly, Sans saw someone he recognized._ Julia?

 _"Hey, kiddo. What are ya doing outside?"_

 _She glanced up at him, seeming to be nervous. Her hoodie's sleeves completely covered her hands. "Mr. Bell told me to leave early. My grandma isn't picking up her phone, though, so... I have to wait for her to realize she needs to pick up her kid."_

 _Sans cocked his head to the side. "Your grandma? You live with your grandparents?"_

 _"Yeah. Custody got given to them when I was five or something. I visit my mom on the weekends, but my dad..." she waved her hand. "Nonexistent. Last time I saw him, I was like two or three."_

 _"Yeesh. Rough." Sans winced. Julia must have gone through a bunch of stuff, especially as a five-year-old, and if Frisk was right, she also had autism. Sans noticed her reach into a pocket and pull out a phone. She absentmindedly ran her fingernail along the bumps on the side of her phone case._

 _"Grandma's never been to a PTA meeting, but I think she would agree with Linda on a lot of things. Anti-gluten, anti-vaccine, anti-monster, though she isn't against same-sex love. She thinks being transgender is valid, but she doesn't believe in nonbinary- she gives me a bunch of grief when I refer to Flowey as 'they' or 'them' and keeps referring to them as 'she' because she thinks 'Flowey' is a girl's name. She thinks monsters are the work of the devil, though. You should have seen her face when I showed her a selfie of me and Asriel."_

 _Sans nodded. "Flowey's been mistaken for a girl more often than not, lately. Even just the other day when we went to the grocery store, someone referred to them as my daughter. Chara was there too, and she was the first to respond with '1) Flowey is agender 2) Neither of us are Sans's kids'. I think it's because their hair is growing out a little. Asriel is the only one of the kids that looks like a monster, so he's more discriminated against then the other three."_

 _"Yeah... rough. My grandma doesn't like me hanging out with Flowey and Frisk, but I like to because Frisk and I both have autism and I have someone to relate to. Same thing with Flowey and-" Julia suddenly froze. "Nevermind."_

 _"You can tell me anything, Julia. I won't judge. But if you're too uncomfortable, it's fine," said Sans._

 _"No, I kind of needed to tell someone... Sans... I think I might have depression."_

* * *

 _"Yeah, sounds like depression, kid. I would know. I used to have it really, really bad, but I think I'm getting better. It's still there, though. But you said you have anxiety too?" asked Sans after Julia had explained her suspicions._

 _"Yes. I have anxiety. Add that to autism, sensory processing disorder, and thyroid disease, and you have a recipe for one helluva messed-up kid. Not to mention that my grandma keeps denying I have depression. Probably because I've never tried to commit suicide."_

 _"Have you thought about it?"_

 _Julia did not respond._

 _"...Once. Two years ago. I've tried not to think of it since. But having anxiety and depression made it sort of like... Depression: I wanna die. Anxiety: BUT WHAT IF I DIE?! The fear of dying's always kept me from it. I've never cut, never attempted, never told my grandma about it. Whenever I try to bring up the topic, she just says 'oh you need to go outside more', like, grandma, no, I don't like being outside, if anything it'll make it worse!" Julia threw her hands up in the air._

 _Sans and Julia were sitting on the bench, waiting for her grandma to come pick her up. Flowey still wasn't done with practice._

 _"...Wow. You have it worse than I originally thought. My friend has anxiety, and she says it's like worrying and caring about absolutely everything."_

 _Julia nodded. "Anxiety is caring about everything. Depression is not really caring about anything. Having both is so weird, like, brain! Do I give a shit or not?!"_

* * *

"Long story short, Gaster has Flowey and Julia. I know him well enough that whatever he's planning to do with them is going to be bad. Really, really bad."

"Well, do you know where they might be?" asked Frisk.

"No. Though if I had to guess..."

Silence.

"You don't mean...?" asked Asriel.

"Yup. If we're going to find Flowey and Julia before it's too late, then we need to go back to the Underground."

Chara stepped towards the back door. "Well, let's go then."

"Hold on. I gotta write a note for Toriel."

* * *

Frisk breathed in the air on the top of the mountain. It was thinner than she was used to.

Nobody except Gaster, Flowey, and Julia would be in the mountain itself. Gaster had had the perfect plan.

"Are ya ready?" asked Sans.

Solemn nods went around.

"Great. Now let's get them back."

Sans held out his hands. Frisk took the right and Asriel took the left. Chara grabbed onto the back of Sans's jacket as he began to use the shortcut.

But nothing happened.

"What? Why isn't it working?" asked Sans in frustration.

"Well... Plan B, then."

* * *

"Where... the hell... am I?"

Flowey rubbed went to rub their head as they realized that they were tied to something, their arms restrained. They felt someone struggle behind them, and realized they were tied to Julia.

* * *

Sans, Frisk, Asriel, and Chara exchanged looks before falling together.

The golden flowers were in view when suddenly all four stopped falling. "Wh-What's going on?!"

Black magic surrounded all four. "Chara! Stop!" shouted Sans.

"I'm not doing it!" she insisted.

Suddenly, they were flung up, up and out of the chasm. Each fell with a groan on the grass of the mountaintop. "Not even Plan B worked," said Frisk.

"There's not exactly a use to this if we can't get in," said Sans. "C'mon. I'll get us back home. Tori won't even have known we l-"

A chill flew down Frisk's spine. She shivered. "Did you guys feel that?"

"Yeah," said Asriel. He looked uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream echoed out from the mountain. No, it was two- two screams at the same time. Both recognizable.

"FLOWEY!"

"JULIA!"

Frisk flew towards the chasm. She felt Asriel grab her from behind. "Let me go! I have to get to them! I have to! Gaster's-"

"Frisk, stop! We can't get to them! It's no-"

"Don't. Say. It," said Chara.

"IT'S NO USE!"

"Gosh darn it, Azzy..." she mumbled.

Frisk struggled more. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU WANT THEM TO LIVE?! LET ME GO!"

Asriel was stricken by her hatred statement. Frisk had never, _ever_ used the word 'hate' do describe how she felt about someone. Not even jerks like Jimmy, Vincent, or Dominick.

Frisk took advantage of this and flung herself into the chasm.

"FRISK!" Asriel threw his hand out, but she didn't grab it. She fell for a while before stopping immediately and being flung back up with a shriek. This time, however, something seemed different.

She landed roughly on the ground, a sickening crack sounding. She howled and held her left arm. "My arm! It's broken!" She writhed in pain as Asriel quickly checked her stats. _She's at 10/20..._

Sans looked horrified. "Hospital. Now!"

* * *

In the hospital waiting room, Sans felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Not even bothering to check who was calling him, he answered immediately. "Heya. Sans here."

"Sans! I found your note! What happened?" came Toriel's frantic answer.

"Long story short... Frisk broke her arm," said Sans. He wasn't lying by keeping the information about Flowey from her, but he felt slightly guilty not telling her.

"How?!"

"She... fell," well, it wasn't a lie.

"How did she fall?!"

"Uh..." Welp. Time for some improv. "She fell out of a tree."

"What was she doing in a tree?!"

"Climbing it."

"Why?!"

"Chara and Asriel were doing it."

"Why were they doing it?!"

"Beats me."

"Sans, remind me not to trust you with babysitting again."

Ouch. That hurt.

"I'll... do that. Anyway-"

More buzzing from his phone. Someone else was calling him.

"Someone else is trying to get on the line. Talk to you later, Tori."

"Goodbye, Sans."

Sans ended the call, sighing. He probably would have been better off just telling the truth. He picked up the other call, grinning when he realized who it was from. "Heya, flamer."

Grillby chuckled, a low sound that delighted him. "Hello, Sans," he greeted. However, his tone turned more worried. "I saw the news. How are you holding up? Julia and Flowey were close to you, right? I mean, you've told me about both before."

Huh? "How did you know Flowey went missing? I know Julia was on the morning news, but has news about Flowey really gotten out so fast?" asked Sans.

"You'd be surprised at the things that can happen here in Ebott."

"Yeah, I guess so. Though some say California is one of the craziest states in the U.S."

"I agree. I've seen plenty of odd things the past few months."

"Same."

There was silence on both ends.

"...Hey, Grillbz?"

"Yes, Sans?"

"What would you think if I told you that I think I know who took Flowey and Julia?" Well, less of an 'I think' and more of an 'I know'.

"I would wonder how you knew this," came Grillby's reply.

"Yeah, but-" Sans moved away from the rest of the people. "This person is someone you don't know. Grillby, I want you to think for a sec. Who was the Royal Scientist before Alphys?"

Grillby seemed to freeze. "I... I don't know. I know that there was someone before her, but I don't know _who..._ "

"That's who took them."

"Who?"

"His name was W.D. Gaster. It'll take too long to explain why you don't remember him. The point is... he's got them. And I don't know what to do. I'm scared, Grillby."

"Sans... it'll be okay. Gaster can't be that bad if he was the Royal Scientist. Asgore never would have hired him if that was the case!" Oh, if only he knew. "And besides, he won't harm Flowey nor Julia if he knows what's good for him."

"Heh... I hope that's the case."

A shout and a clatter. "I have to go. I love you."

Sans swallowed. "Love ya too. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Sans ended the call and put his phone away. He sighed in relief, seeing that nobody seemed to notice the final bit of the conversation.

Nobody could ever know about his relationship with Grillby.

* * *

 **Sans is dating Grillby! Woot woot! I planned to hint to this earlier on, but I got CAUGHT UP IN THE PLOT! If you've noticed, Sans hasn't been mentioned almost at all lately. I just realized it was already chapter 31 and I never did the thing I'd been meaning to do since chapter 13- WRITE IN THE SANSBY ROMANCE!**

 **Chapter 13 is when it's mentioned that Sans is going on a date by the way.**

 **Sorry if the chapter seems rushed.**


	32. They Couldn't, But They Do

**This chapter needs no context.**

 **Someone who wishes to remain anonymous has been wondering about it. They asked this question over the PM system.**

 **Here you are.**

* * *

Flowey fell back onto the ground with a yelp. Their HP had depleted to 12/16. Glancing over at Julia, they noticed she was at 10/18. _She took that harder than I did... but her base HP is lower than it should be. She's LV 1, she should at least be at 20. Well, she does have depression... and autism... and anxiety..._

Gaster slithered away, not bothering to retie either. He simply jotted down some notes and dashed off.

"That fucking asshole..." Julia muttered, crawling towards Flowey. With their help, she stood. "We need to find a way to get out. I refuse to die here."

"I don't think he'll kill us," said Flowey. "He knows there would be consequences- ones even he isn't above."

"Right. Still, I need out of here. It's making me claustrophobic," said Julia, pacing from one end of the room to another. Flowey noticed her start to lightly stim with her hands. "Even the concept of having been kidnapped by this creep is stressing me out. These jeans are lousy, too." She motioned to her pants.

"I've literally never seen you wear jeans before. There a reason for that?" they asked.

"They aren't comfortable to me. I don't know how anybody can stand them. I don't know how you can stand that," Julia pointed at Flowey's costume. Their cape had been lost along with Julia's paper bag, but Flowey could see how Julia thought it could be uncomfortable.

"I can probably undo the brown wrap-around things," they admitted. "But it took forever to get them on."

Julia shrugged. She kept pacing.

"Could you stop? You're making me nervous."

"I can't, okay? It's just a thing I do. Like a stim, I guess."

"Oh..."

Julia stopped anyway. She seemed to be trying desperately not to keep going. "You don't have to stop!"

"If it's freaking you out, I'll stop!"

 _I shouldn't have said that..._

"No, it's fine! If it's a stim, do it! Frisk goes half insane when she can't."

"I can't force it!" Julia insisted.

"Making other people upset is..." she trailed off, mumbling the rest. "It's all I'm good for."

"...What?! Julia, why would you ever think that?!" Flowey exclaimed. "You're literally my best friend. Nobody else understands me like you do!"

"What makes you think that?! It's my fault we got into this damn mess! If I wasn't slowing you down, neither of us would be in this place!"

"It's not your fault! If anything, it's mine!"

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Flowey Dreemurr!"

"Don't YOU dare blame YOURSELF, Julia Reed!"

"STOP TRYING TO TAKE THE BLAME!" Julia screamed, tears in her eyes. "All my life, I've ended up doing nothing but making other people unhappy! I'm the one who makes the snarky remarks in the back of the class, but I'm also the one who gets talked about so often people don't bother to hide it any more! I'm the one who's apparently so insignificant that people forget what I say the moment after I say it! I'm the one who deals with people making jokes about you, Frisk, Max, and I that are so offensive I can't even...!" Julia ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I'm the one who can't order at restaurants! I'm the one who can't turn in a test until at least two other people have! I'm the one who can't do anything without someone doing it first! I'm the one who can't watch scary movies! I'm the one who gets so damn obsessed over something and gets crushed when nobody cares! I'm the one who wants to die but is afraid of dying! I WAS NEVER EVEN MEANT TO EXIST!"

Julia burst into tears after her final statement. "Do you know what having anxiety and depression is like?! It's wanting to do everything but wanting to do nothing at all! It's wanting to score high on a test but no having the energy to study! It's being afraid to lose your friends, but not having the energy to hang out with them! IT'S SITTING IN YOUR BED AT 3 IN THE MORNING, WORRYING ABOUT THE FUTURE YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO HAVE!"

She sobbed and fell into Flowey's arms. "I don't even want to live..." she cried. "I don't want to live in a world where you have to face assholes every day. I don't want to live when I'm too afraid to enjoy it. I don't want to die, either. I just don't know what to do!"

Julia buried her face in their shoulder. "I don't want to live. I don't want to die."

Flowey rubbed her back as she let it all out. All of her pent-up tears and frustration finally came out. Flowey had known for a while that Julia was suffering. They, more than anyone, would know.

 _Smiles don't mean "I'm okay."  
Laughs don't mean "I'm okay."  
"I'm okay" doesn't mean "I'm okay."  
Depression is a silent killer._

 _And it's about to kill her if I don't do anything._

 _I can't let her go through the trauma of attempting to kill herself. Even her fear of death can be forgotten in the moment._

 _I can't let Julia die._

 _I won't let Julia die._

 _She doesn't deserve nor need to die. If she were dead, none of us would be here right now, true..._

 _But our fates would be so much worse than anything Gaster could think up. I just know it._

 _I don't think I could live without her. I don't think I could live without anyone I consider a friend._

 _I need to help her._

 _Before it's too late._

 _I won't let depression get the best of either of us._

Flowey waited until Julia had calmed down a bit before speaking. "I know. Depression is a bitch. If I could change anything about the world, I would want things like depression and autism and anxiety to be taken more seriously. People just treat it like a joke. It isn't funny. People even make suicide jokes!"

"It's why humanity sucks. Except for a few sane people. Who are, interestingly, the ones treated the worst. Like me and you. Two kids, both treated like shit- me because I have depression and am part of the LGBT+ community and you because... well... you know you best. We're not so different, but I can tell you this."

"This isn't your fault. People do care about you. Everyone would miss you if you were gone. Trying to kill yourself isn't worth it. Trust me. I'm one of the best people you can ask about this kind of thing."

"I won't let you die, Julia."

"I won't let you die, Flowey."

* * *

 **It's a short chapter, I know. I was planning for it to be longer, but I needed to prepare you guys for something.**

 **SATWD and HPATAOD. Sonic and the Wicked Doctor and Harry Potter and the Angel of Death.**

 **Those are two stories I will be working on.**

 **And there is something I need to say.**

 **I began shipping Flowia a while ago.** **It differs so, so much from my original plan for the story.** **In the first plot, Flowey and Frisk were supposed to be together. After I thought up Max-** **Wait. More about Max.** **Max was supposed to be agender originally. Then he was genderfluid. Finally, I settled on him being FTM transgender.**

 **He was meant to be a gay trans man. But he's bi.** **Flowey and Max were meant to be a gay couple. But Flowey is neutrois (pronounced new-twah. Slightly different than agender, but I couldn't find a way to tell they were neutrois instead).**

 **I made so much content for them that the interest of them being a couple... burned itself out.**

 **Then I looked for a new love interest for Flowey.**

 **Julia was supposed to be with Elliot, originally. But the concept also burned itself out.**

 **Personally, I like it better. Flowey and Julia understand each other so much more. They deal with similar things.**

 **But Gamer, I hear you saying. Julia is straight! Doesn't that invalidate Flowey's gender?**

 **Julia is not actually straight.**

 **I had a Guest ask about 'normal' (non-queer) characters.**

 **Elliot, Penny, Vincent, Ray, Kody, Anna, Tracy, Olivia, Luna, and Asgore all identify as straight and cisgender. There are more characters as well. I headcanon Toriel to be demiheterosexual (demisexual, but only to the opposite gender) cisgender, but you can headcanon her as you wish. Other canon-to-Undertale characters as well, like Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne.**

 **Grillby is gay in this story, though. Just saying.**

 **I mean, he is a flamer...**


	33. Lunchtime Talks

**So... uh...**

 **Chapter 33.**

 **Wow.**

 **Guys, just because I personally ship Flowey with Julia, that isn't what will end up happening. Very few relationships here will be made canon. I have it like... Flowey develops a crush on whoever is nice to them because they lived a life for six years where nobody cared about or loved them. I simply see Julia as the most likely candidate to date Flowey, due to both having depression- and this whole thing with Gaster. Plus, they have very similar interests and I think they would get along well.**

 **If you guys are still crazy for our boy Max to be with Flowey, then okay. Do what you want. Heck, if you guys were to go write a oneshot Maxey story, I would be fine with it! Just credit me.**

 **Also, a list of Every. Single. Child. Character. That. I. Have. So. Far.**

 **Frisk, Flowey, Chara, Asriel, Bella, Max, Alex, Elliot, Julia, Monster Kid, Avery, Adrian, Sam, Bailey, Charlie, Haileigh, Anna, Jimmy, Hunter, Caden, Vincent, Luna, Dominick, Kody, Ray, Hana, Bonnie, Aki, Elianna, Marie, Ashton, Ryan, Jack, Naomi, Ruth, Olivia, Gabby, Tracy, and Tristan.**

 **And there's a few more that haven't been introduced yet.**

 **WTF-**

* * *

"Hey, Frisk! I needed to- woah, what happened to your arm?!" Max exclaimed. He had been running up to her, but stopped in his tracks as he saw her broken arm.

Frisk shrugged. "Fell out of a tree. What's up?"

"Oh yeah!" Max said. "I need you to come to the table with me and my other friends. There's something we need to talk to you about."

"Just me? Should I get Chara and Asriel...?"

"No. Just you."

He lunch bag was in the unbroken hand, so she stood on her tiptoes. She spotted Avery's ponytail at a table on the lower level of the cafeteria.

Wait- explanation time again! The cafeteria was a split-level. You come in on the top, and there are about three stairs and a ramp leading to the lower levels. They aren't too far apart.

"Hey, guys. What did you need me here for?" asked Frisk as she sat down.

"Well, we shouldn't talk about it until Haileigh gets here," said Charlie. "But it's about something the both of you have in common."

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, what did you need us here for?" Haileigh asked as she sat down. She brushed her hair- which she didn't have too much of, due to likely recently coming out- behind her ear. "Max just said something about me and Frisk, and left to get his lunch."

A person Frisk didn't recognize arrived at the table. "Ladies," they nodded to Frisk and Haileigh.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Jack. I'm nonbinary and use ze/zir pronouns," they sat down. "I'm assuming you're Frisk, the demigirl Max wants in our group?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"And you're DMAB?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll start the thing, we don't need Max here anyway. He wanted to discuss your transitions to female." Ze picked up zir sandwich and took a bite. "Let's get started."

* * *

Asriel sighed as he was turned away from yet another table. Chara had taken the opportunity to, apparently, ditch him. Meaning he had nowhere to sit.

He tried a table containing an African-American girl sitting all by herself, though a binder that didn't seem to be hers was across from her. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

He nearly gasped in relief. "Thank you, you have no idea how hard it is to find a decent table around here."

Just as he sat down, the owner of that binder arrived. "Who's this, Miki?"

They were extremely androgynous looking, and were dressed 'emo' with shoulder-length dyed black hair, eyeliner, a Fall Out Boy T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"I dunno. I let him sit here, though. I'm sure the others won't mind. Don't get your panties in a twist, Eath," said Micki.

"Uh... my name is Asriel."

"Mikayla."

"Ethan."

"Amy." A girl with hair all the way down to her waist- in a teal-to-violet ombrè-effect kind of way- sat down.

"Ben isn't here yet?" Ethan asked. He dipped a carrot into his ranch, sitting next to Asriel.

"Nah, he's out sick today." Amy waved her hand, holding a chip. Her hair fell in front of her face. "Man, I swear to god, I need to chop it all off. Get a fauxhawk or something, jeez..."

Amy was dressed in a gray tank top, black jacket, and baggy black pants. It took only a moment for Asriel to realize the Mikayla was wearing more 'grunge' fashion- a black sweater, and red plaid skirt, along with ripped tights and combat boots like Amy.

Amy laughed. "Hey, look, the goat boy thinks _we're_ weird apparently!"

"He might not be used to it. He always hangs out with those other girls. I think they're his sisters, right?" Mikayla turned to ask him. Asriel nodded.

"One of 'em isn't here today, right? The blonde one. She got herself kidnapped, didn't she? I saw the news," said Ethan.

"Flowey isn't a girl," said Asriel. "They're nonbinary."

"Oh. Sorry. She- They- confused us all with the whole Cinderella thing," responded Ethan. "It was pretty awkward for all of us, since that one group of nonbinary people is so tightly knit nobody really knows what it is."

"We all thought they were a boy before. Then they wore the skirt. Then they went out for Cinderella. Mr. Bell thought Flowey was a transgirl, but he's nice, he doesn't discriminate," said Mikayla. "He's accepting of them, though not many of us really understand it. I mean, they _did_ do really good at the audition and at the latest practice..."

"You're in the play?"

"Set design."

* * *

"Surprise, motherfucker," a voice whispered in Chara's ear. She jumped.

"NAOMI!" she screeched.

Kody was laughing. Chara glared at him. "Oh, come on, Chara," he said. "You jumped a foot!"

"Nah, just a few inches," said Ray. Ray had been a friend of Kody's 'since kindergarten' according to the blond. Ray had mousy brown hair and teal-ish eyes. He had wound up in Chara's friend group due to Kody and Chara sharing Gym and Math classes and Kody introducing the two.

Naomi sat down with her lunch. "Guess who I found out's a lesbian!"

"Who?" asked Kody.

"Emily."

Chara nearly spat out her drink. "WHAT?!"

"Well, not a lesbian-who-only-likes-girls. She's 'lesbian polyromantic', according to her. So, open to other genders romantically."

"Ah, yes, the whole _two_ genders," said Ray.

Kody turned to Ray. "Hey, you know that 'chick' who plays Cinderella in the school play?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'She' is a 'they'. Flowey identifies as... uh... agender, right?" Kody inclined his head in Chara's direction.

"Flowey is agender, though they'll use the label neutrois interchangeably," said Chara.

"WHAT?!" Ray almost fell out of his seat. "That's- that's not... it's just male and female! You can't be anything other than that! Sure, you can transition between the two, but... you either have a dick or-"

"On the contrary, Ray," began Naomi. "My sibling is intersex and identifies as bigender. So it's possible. And besides, your gender identity doesn't equal your sex. You, of all people, would know this."

Ray stood up angrily. "Never. Say. That. Again."

"You have a sibling?" asked Chara, though she was wondering about Ray's statement.

"Yeah. They're in high school. Jean's pretty cool. I'm glad my moms were so accepting of them."

* * *

After lunch, Naomi and Chara were on their way to gym class. "There she is~" teased Naomi. Chara's face went red as Emily was pointed out to her.

"Stop."

Ray was still a bit weirded out by the whole 'agender' thing, but the others had done their best to try to convince him being nonbinary was completely normal.

Suddenly, Chara had an interesting thought. What locker room would Flowey have to use? She knew Frisk and Max would have to use the ones corresponding with their AGABs, but Flowey...

She remembered something extremely interesting that she and the others had found out a while ago- Flowey had an XXY chromosome. XX would mean biological female, XY would mean biological male, but XXY? That was categorized as intersex. It all really started when Flowey screamed in the bathroom one day. They had gained a bit of weight recently, though seemed to have lost it as soon as Halloween rolled around. They just been about to take their shower when they saw something they categorized as 'horrifying'.

Boobs. Yes, very small, but still boobs all the same. There was no chance they could be 'man-boobs' due to Flowey's very low BMI. Alphys, trying to ease the situation, took a DNA test and found that, indeed, Flowey was technically intersex, though claimed they were physically male due to having- cough, cough- 'male parts'.

The best explanation came up with was the fact that Asriel was born female, yet died identifying as a male- before Asriel knew what genderflux was.

"Oh yeah!" Chara exclaimed. "My birthday is in a little over two weeks! Wait, what day is it?"

"The second of November."

"Seventeen days until I turn thirteen!" Chara hopped a little. _Well, technically it would be, like, eighteen because I was dead for six years, but my body apparently froze._

* * *

Sans sighed. There was no luck getting into the Underground. Both the chasm at the top at the cave the monsters had come out of after the barrier broke had the new, black-magic barrier.

 _Let's see... there has to be someone who can get through. It was human SOULs for the first barrier... and this one is... wait... a black SOUL? Black both stands for HATRED and is..._

 _Wait..._

 _The SOUL color of demons..._

 _That means Chara can go in. But she wasn't able to when we tried..._

"Maybe she has to go alone," Sans muttered out loud. He didn't really want to send her in by herself, but if it was the only way to rescue Flowey and Julia...

* * *

Meanwhile, Flowey liked to believe they didn't need rescuing, thank you very much. They had rescued themself AND Julia, and now the two were running through the deserted Hotland.

"Wow-" she panted. "I never-" pant "-thought I would go to-" pant "-the Underground."

"Let's stop," said Flowey. "I can't go on much longer, and you sound like a dying cat."

"Excuse you."

"We'd reach Waterfall soon enough, anyway. From there, we'd head to Snowdin, and then the Ruins."

"Aren't we going the wrong way to get out?"

"We aren't trying to get out," said Flowey. They glanced behind them.

Julia finished the thought. "We're just trying to get away from Gaster."

* * *

 **Here we are- a few revelations, and some inclusion of the SAGA kids. Chara has a friend group and Asriel... well...**

 **He'll have fun with Amy, Miki, Ethan, and Ben. I'll just say that.**


	34. Plan For Ruin

**Hi guys! I don't really have anything to talk about this time, so here we go!**

* * *

 _"Goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time~"_ Julia sang softly, sitting on an old sofa jutting out from the rest of the trash. She swung her legs back and forth, unafraid of it falling. She and Flowey had made it to Waterfall and the Trash Dump. The duo was planning on spending the night at the dump. Or morning. Neither really knew.

 _"Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation~."_ Flowey sang back from below, shooting a smirk up at her. "Are ya coming down, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." Julia sighed. She slid down, shouting "Look out below!". Flowey took a half-step to the left, allowing her room to drop down. She smirked back at them. _"Yume no tsuzuki Oikakete ita hazu nano ni~."_

 _"Magarikunetta hosoi michi Hito ni tsumazuku~,"_ Flowey sang back perfectly. "You think I don't know Again?"

 _"Marukite Chikyuu, Marukite Chikyuu, Marukite Chikyuu..."_

 _"Boku Hetalia~!_ Seriously, do you think I have no anime knowledge at all?" asked Flowey. "Anyway, I have dinner. Or breakfast. Or lunch. I have no idea what time it is."

"Really?! What did you get?!" Julia nearly squealed in excitement. The last she had eaten was days ago, likely. She didn't know how long it had been, but her stomach ached and grumbled.

"...Let's go. I can't believe I missed it." Flowey began to lead her back to Hotland. They stopped at what seemed to be a booth. They leaned over the counter, dug around, and pulled out two hot dogs. "Here we go."

"Are you kidding me? There's no way those things are still edible! The monsters left back in June and it's November for crying out loud!" Julia exclaimed.

"It's either this or starving. There is no food left in the Underground, unless there's something in Snowdin or the Ruins. It's your choice. I won't eat if you don't."

Julia bit her lip. If she ate it, there was a fair chance that she would get food poisoning. She scanned Flowey's body quickly. They looked like they were about to die of hunger. Their clothes hung off them. However, they presented themself in such a nonchalant way that it almost seemed nothing was wrong. If she didn't eat, Flowey... she didn't want to think of what could happen to them.

* * *

Saturday dawned sunny and bright. Frisk woke to the sunlight on her face, facing her left. Like she did when Flowey was here. It felt so weird, them not being here. She hoped they were okay. That Gaster hadn't harmed them too badly.

Figuring that she couldn't possibly get back to sleep, she got out of bed and left the room.

She arrived in the kitchen, but headed to the living room for TV. Surprisingly, Sans had the same idea. It was so surprising to see him already up- but with a jolt, she realized he wasn't there for the TV. He was... closing a window? She cleared her throat and he whirled around, looking surprised. "H-Hey, kiddo."

"What were you doing?"

"N-N-Nothing."

Frisk squinted at him in suspicion.

Asriel stumbled into the room, stretching. "Hey, guys. What's up?" he yawned.

Something was off. Something was off, but Frisk couldn't put her finger on what.

But as Asriel flicked on the TV and Sans sat down to watch with him, it hit her.

Asriel always woke Chara after him. It was to ensure the demon didn't sleep all day, as she had oh-so-infamously done a while back. Chara was not down yet.

And Frisk had neglected to notice that the top bunk was empty when she had awoken.

* * *

Chara stared the barrier straight in the eye, being at that cave the monsters had come out of after Frisk's journey. She put one arm through. It didn't bounce off- instead, it went right through. Sans was right- the barrier was accessible to demons. But that raised a new question- how did Julia and Flowey get through? Well, Gaster had made the barrier, maybe he could alter it. Or lower it just long enough for him to take the two kids.

But that raised another question. Did that mean... Gaster... was a demon?

Chara took a step through the barrier. Nothing. She kept going, and was on the other side immediately.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, Nicole." Chara bowed her head. "I... might not come back after tonight. I... might be dead. Like, really, really dead."_

 _"That's okay."_

 _"What?"_

 _Nicole smiled kindly, her brave orange glow shining brighter. "The only reason I stayed was for you. I can move on if you die, and we can go to the afterlife together."_

 _"But... Nicole... y'see... I'm not going to Heaven."_

 _"Wh-What? But... you're a good person! Deep down, you a-"_

 _"I'm a demon, Nikki. Demons can't go to Heaven." Chara wrapped her arms around herself._

 _The cousins were sitting on the floor in the old house, Chara with pretzel-style legs and Nicole sitting so that one of her sides held all her weight, and her legs were to the side, splayed out and bent._

 _"That's fine. You can become a ghost, like me, and then we can still be together forever."_

* * *

Last night's conversation with Nicole was permanently burned into Chara's memory. She kept walking, Worn Dagger in hand. Or was it Real Knife? She wasn't sure.

She was completely prepared to fight to the death- even if it was only to get Flowey and Julia back.

* * *

"SHORTCUT THROUGH THE GRAVEYARD!" Frisk shouted. Sure, she wasn't supposed to run, but she did anyway, Asriel on her tail.

Rushing, she barely noticed the Golden Flowers sitting on a particular grave.

Asriel noticed them, and slowed down, since those flowers were rarely used for this sort of thing.

 _Nicole Thomas  
January 6 2002- October 19 2010  
Niece, Cousin, and Daughter_

 _What? She died on the day Chara fell?_ Asriel froze. _That's a coincidence if I ever saw one. Chara never talked about her old life in the time before our deaths, and she hasn't now. But..._

He conjured up a memory seemingly old as time. Something he barely remembered at all...

* * *

 _"Chara?" Asriel asked. He crawled out of bed._

 _The girl was thrashing in bed, crying out, whimpering. "N-no... please..."_

 _Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she sat straight up, screaming "NICOLE! NO!"_

* * *

Asriel had put the name aside when he comforted her after the nightmare, and he never had brought it up again.

"Hey! Are you coming, or what?!" Frisk yelled. "We have to stop her before she falls!"

* * *

"Wait... I haveta..." Julia fell to her knees and vomited into the snow. Flowey stopped running and turned to look. They knew they shouldn't have pushed her so far, but Gaster had been right on their tails for almost the whole of Waterfall.

They approached her, kneeling in the snow. "Hey. You okay?" They asked. Flowey was breathing heavily as well, but it looked like they had lost Gaster and arrived in Snowdin.

Snowdin looked so... _sad_ with nobody in it. The Christmas lights were off, the tree was bare, and there were no footprints in the snow. None except for the ones Julia and Flowey had made. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Just as she stood, the thing appeared again.

"GET TO THE DOOR!" Flowey shouted.

"THE _WHAT_?!"

Gaster was right on their tail. His goopy, black mass he called a body swarmed over all the snow as Flowey and Julia ran for the Ruins. Flowey pushed themself as far as they could to _keep running. Run. Run. Run. No, don't trip, get up get up you stupid piece of shit get up get up okay run run run run run-_

Flowey flung the huge purple door open, ushered Julia inside, and dashed in. "Help me close it!"

Together, the two of them pushed hard against Gaster, who was desperately trying to open it. Flowey let go, summoning vines to come up out of the ground and wrap around the door.

Eventually, the pounding ceased, and they could only hope Gaster left.

* * *

 _Well, well. Here we are again. I haven't been here in... around six years,_ Chara thought as she roamed the halls of Asgore's old home. Everything was just about exactly where it had been all those years ago.

But then she remembered something. A tunnel. It had been in use during her lifetime to quickly go between the Ruins and New Home... but... What if it was still usable? It was likely sealed off after the first to fall after her, Claire, had fallen. Poor girl died in the Ruins.

The tunnel was the only way she could have been killed. When she followed Claire- the memory was hazy- she didn't remember how Claire died at all. But she did know Claire tried to stay with Toriel, but was killed from behind one day.

The tunnel was the only way.

Gaster was expecting her to come from the CORE or New Home- if he knew she was here, that is. If she went the other way, he would be surprised. And then she could possibly find Julia and Flowey if they were trying to escape.

But what if they hadn't escaped? But what if they weren't going in Waterfall's direction?

She decided to stay in New Home for a while before trying to use the tunnel.

* * *

"Well, well. Lady Luck's decided to smile upon us, apparently," said Flowey. "Bed. We can finally sleep in peace."

"YES!" Julia flung herself onto it. "But we have no food, though..." She said, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Hmm..." _Any Spider Donuts or something? There has to be some food left... Toriel might have left something behind. But it would have gone bad by now..._ _I have to make sure at least Julia eats. She needs it more than I do._

Unfortunately, they were unaware of just how wrong their thought was...

* * *

 **Here we are! Chapter 34. And, um... nothing to say, I guess. Tacocatiam started a C2 for this story called the Gamer girl/guy club or something like that. If you're reading this, Taco, just Gamers would be okay. Or it could be something different, like, True Pacifists Inspire Others. Oooh, I should call a spin-off that... if you don't make it the new name, I mean.**


	35. Friend

**So a Guest asked about a list of pairings.**

 **ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?**

 **There are soooo many it's ridiculous. So I'll just list a bunch of ship names and you guys can have fun trying to figure out who is who. Maxey Flowia, Chaomi, Fruna, Kiary, Maleigh, Juvi, Jana, Jisk, Alia, Asen, Flody, Pelia, Flora, Elia, Rady, Hummy, Elanna, Belia, Alella, Charia, Fria, Ema, Raomi, Maia, Flowsk, Funter, Ethamika, Ethamy, Ethayla, Mikamy, Avam,** **Adrialey, aaaaand Jaxey! Jaxey is actually my favorite. I'm going to let you guys figure out who the ship is involving.**

 **HINT HINT HINT- Chapter 3 of Harry Potter and the Angel of Death is going to have some content for it ;).**

 **Also, I've been having almost no reviews lately. I get it, guys, school is an asshole, but just... I know you guys are reading it. Just... review if you can, okay? I need a little feedback.**

 **Oh yeah! Tell me what you guys ship and I'll put in some content for you!**

* * *

Flowey didn't know what happened. One second they were standing in the kitchen, the next they had fallen to the ground, dizzy as all hell.

"FLOWEY! Holy shit, dude, are you okay?!" Julia had rushed to their side immediately.

"I... I'm fine," they said, using her hand to stand up. "I don't know what that was... oh jesus..." they fell into her arms.

"I'm taking you back to the bed," she announced.

"But I'm not tired..."

She blatantly ignored them, literally having to drag them back into the bedroom. "Something's wrong. People don't just fall like that."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Frisk screeched. "YOU SENT CHARA INTO THE UNDERGROUND TO FIGHT GASTER! WHAT THE FUCK, SANS?!"

Asriel was shocked- it was the first time he had heard her use the word 'fuck'.

Sans raised his hands, as if he was defending himself. "Hey, it's not my fault! She wanted to go! She's the only one who can save Flowey and Julia!"

"Come on!" Frisk threw an arm in the air, since the other was, well, broken. Toriel wasn't able to heal broken bones, but she could speed up the process slightly. "She's in danger now, and we can't do a damn thing to help her!"

Frisk turned on her heel and stalked away. "Luna's meeting me at the park. I'll see you later," she spat.

"Uh... I have to go... too..." Asriel muttered as he left the area. Mikayla wanted him over at her house, since she was going to introduce him to Ben. Ethan and Amy would be there as well.

* * *

"D'you know what my middle name is?" Julia asked.

"No, what?"

"It's _Sunshine._ "

Flowey burst into laughter. "No way! Your mom did not name you Julia Sunshine Reed!"

"She did!" Julia giggled.

The two were sitting on the bed together. After Julia tried and failed to get Flowey to get some rest, the two settled for just... talking. But suddenly, someone crashed through the ceiling with a yell.

"CHARA!"

* * *

"Ben better get his ass over here," Miki growled. Amy laughed, tossing her jacket over Ethan's face, the boy freezing up.

"Amy, what the fuck?"

Asriel glanced around. The group was standing around outside, waiting for Ben to get there.

Suddenly, Asriel heard a sound coming from behind him, sounding like... wheels? "WHOA!" Asriel jumped to the side as a boy with curly dirty blonde hair on a skateboard swerved around him. The boy hopped off, stepping on the edge of his skateboard so it flew up. He grabbed the other edge and pulled the board into his arms.

Ethan threw Amy's coat at her. "Wondering when you would show up," he muttered. "Ben, you lazy-ass motherfucker..."

"Heh. So, this is the new kid?" Ben stepped up to Asriel, scanning him. "Asriel, right? Do you mind being called Azzy?"

"Yes. I mean, no. It's fine, yeah."

"So this is nice and all, let's go inside, shall we?" said Miki.

* * *

"H-Hi!"

Frisk blinked. The upside-down image of Luna's nervous smile greeted her eyes. "What are you doing?" Frisk sighed.

Luna's smile faltered. She wasn't wearing a skirt, for once, thankfully. She had on a pair of black leggings with a dark blue sweater. Her long black hair flowed towards the ground, as she was hanging upside down from the monkey bars. She flipped down from it, landing on her feet perfectly.

"Whoa. Do you do gymnastics?"

"Y-Yeah," Luna nodded. "M-My parents s-s-say I'm pretty good at it." She almost seemed to flinch at the mention of them, though.

"Anyway, did you need to talk about something?" Frisk asked.

Luna's expression went fearful. "Wh-What? No, I-I-I just wanted t-t-to h-hang out... I-I-I don't get to d-d-do it a lot..." Luna rubbed her arm. "D-D-Did I do something wr-wrong?"

"No, it's just..." Frisk rubbed her face. "I'm in a bad mood. Sans and Chara did something stupid to try and find Julia and Flowey, and now Chara's stuck in the Underground. Don't ask."

"O-Oh..."

* * *

"Chara, what in the fuck are you doing here?!" Flowey waved their hand wildly at their sister.

"I came to get you guys out!" Chara shouted. "And I think I might have a way to do it!"

Julia frowned. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I came up with this plan in about two minutes, so it's a little crazy, but it might work, hey." Chara shrugged. "Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

"Hey, Luna!" Frisk waved. "I had fun today!"

"O-oh! I did too!" Luna waved back as Frisk joined up with Asriel on the way home.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

"Pretty good. I met this one kid who almost ran me over with his skateboard, but he turned out pretty cool." Asriel shrugged.

* * *

"Hold up." Julia held up a hand. "So you want Flowey to act as bait to lure Gaster out, and then you want me and you to sneak over to the CORE and look for Gaster's plans as to what's going on?"

"Correct," Chara nodded. "But it's getting late, according to my watch. We should probably go to sleep."

"Mmmhmm," Flowey yawned, falling face-first onto the bed.

All three curled up around each other on the bed, getting their rest for the next day.

* * *

 **So this chapter was short, but I needed a few things to happen before the next major story arc. And the thing that'll happen either next chapter or the one after that. See you guys soon! Remember to review and use the poll!**


	36. Running, Singing, Loving, Dying

**So I** **got a review from mysticwarrior2404 that went like this:**

 **"I ship asrisk more than anything but since they are sibling in this idk how that would work out"**

 **I said this on the blog, so I'll say it again just in case- spoilers ahead...**

 **(DEEP BREATH) ASRIEL LIKES BOYS!**

 **Both of them have love interests, too. I've never shipped it myself, actually. But hey, I can have some sibling bonding moments for ya.**

 **Also! You guys should definitely go check out the blog! It's called truepacifistshelpothersofficial, just incase this story picks up a lot of popularity. I've uploaded some art to it, and you guys can submit some if you made any (I would actually LOVE that if you guys have the opportunity).**

* * *

Muffet turned the sign to open with a small yawn. The storm last night had raged on for hours, making it awfully hard to get any sleep. She'd come here early, as she usually did, of course, and she sipped her coffee as she took her place behind the counter.

A little girl, about the same age as Frisk, with long black hair and- oh god. Her clothes were ripped and soaked from the rain, not to mention the mud, and her long black hair was a rat's nest. Dark bags resided under her eyes, with one of them seeming to have become a black eye. Her eyes were an amber color, as well. "H-Hi... can I h-h-have..." she studied the menu. "O-One of t-those?" She pointed to the glass, to a glazed donut. She pulled out a wallet from her boot, but Muffet, for the first time in her life, declined the money.

"It's on the house. _If_ -" she held up a finger- "you tell me what happened to you."

* * *

Julia woke with a yell as she fell off the bed. That yell woke Flowey, who instinctively uncurled and kicked Chara in the nose in the process. "JESUS FUCK!" the brunette screeched.

"That's a new one," said Flowey as they sat up.

"What do you mean?" asked Chara, rubbing her nose.

"We- me, Max, Ave, and Sam- have been keeping track of her weird combinations of curse words. My favorite so far is, 'oh, shitting bitches!'"

"Shut up," grumbled Julia. "Weren't we going to go kick Gaster's ass?"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

The noirette girl fingered her donut nervously. "Wh-Where do you w-w-want m-me to start?" she asked.

Muffet sat at a table with her, since business was slow on Sunday mornings. "Well, I want to know your name. And what happened to you last night. You look awful."

"M-My name is L-Luna Bright," she began. "I-I-I was in th-the w-w-woods last n-n-night, b-because I l-l-like to h-hang o-o-out there. It's p-peaceful. S-So, I was j-j-just there, r-relaxing, wh-when I r-realized it was g-getting l-l-late and a-a s-storm was r-r-rolling in."

Luna took a breath. "I c-couldn't g-g-get out in t-time, or f-f-find shelter. I h-had to c-completely spend the n-n-night in the w-woods."

"What about your eye? Is that recent?"

"Th-This?" Luna raised a hand to almost cover it, self-consciously. "Oh, I-I bumped into a-a d-d-doorframe on a-a-accident..." she mumbled.

"Why didn't you go home?" Muffet asked.

"I d-d-didn't w-w-want to w-wake m-m-my parents..."

"Hmm..." Somehow, Muffet felt there was something she was hiding...

* * *

"Hey, babe," Bella purred, hugging Alex from behind. Alex stiffened.

"Not here," she hissed. "My mom's right over there."

"Oh," said Bella, detaching. "Sorry."

The two girls were at the park together, waiting for Frisk and Elliot to show up. Frisk had said she had something to talk about.

"My mom's leaving soon, anyway," mumbled Alex. Suddenly, she brightened. "Ooooh! Green swing! Green swing! Green swing!" Alex bounced on her feet a few times, and before Bella could ask what she was talking about, the brunette had dashed to the green chair swing. It was green, and plastic, and was designed in such a way that one had to be pushed while on it.

Alex settled onto the swing before anyone else could. "Push me?" she asked. "Please, Bell. I love this thing!" She even threw in the puppy eyes for good measure!

Obviously, Bella couldn't say no to that. She moved closer to the swing, going behind it to push her. "Alright, alright," she said, placing her hands on the back of the swing. Ms. Smith had just left, so Alex turned to look Bella straight in the eye. Bella smiled warmly, sapphire eyes meeting lilac. "Love ya, babe."

"I love you too, Bell."

* * *

 _"_ _Count me in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_  
 _I just follow your scent_  
 _You can't just follow my smile,"_ Asriel sang.

Ben followed with, " _All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_  
 _Cutting me to the bone_  
 _Nothing left to leave behind."_

 _"You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_  
 _I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end,"_ Amy added.

 _"This might be your battle, might not turn out okay_  
 _You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA-A-A-A~"_ Mikayla finished the first verse.

"So, Asriel? Do you want to do the talent show with us or not?" said Ethan, stopping his guitar strumming. The group of misfits were hanging out in Amy's backyard, and the other four were trying to convince Asriel to do the talent show (which wasn't even until March or April) with them. They had learned that Asriel had the voice of an angel in the process.

"Seriously, you sound really good," said Miki.

"Must be a Dreemurr thing," said Asriel. "Flowey sings good, Chara sings good, Frisk- well, I've never heard her sing, but she's probably a good singer."

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Ben.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _"You little bitch," her father growled. "You were out with the Ambassador, weren't you?"_

 _"Y-Y-Yes, father..." she flinched as the man slapped her._

 _"That transvestite has no right to be in such a position," her mother claimed. "He should be in a mental hospital, not out in the park with innocent children. Not to mention, he could bring some of his monster friends with him." The woman took another sip of beer._

 _She mumbled something quietly._

 _"Speak up."_

 _"Frisk..." she trailed off._

 _"Louder, you piece of shit!"_

 _"FRISK ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Luna screeched. "SHE'S ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE I KNOW! SHE ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO CARE FOR ME!" Her stutter was gone in an instant, the eyes of both her parents boring down on her. She whimpered in fear. "I-I'm sorry..."_

 _"It's too late for a fucking 'sorry'," her father growled._

* * *

Luna blinked awake from the memory. She realized she'd fallen asleep at the table in Muffet's shop. She jerked up, searching desperately for a clock. "U-Um, Miss! Wh-what time i-i-is it?"

Muffet glanced at her watch. "It's about noon. Why-"

Luna was out the door in an instant. She barely stuttered out a 'thank you' before leaving Muffet and her shop in the dust. But before she knew it, she had collided with someone familiar. "Luna?"

"Fr-Frisk! I-I-I can't t-talk now, b-bye!"

"Wait! Luna!"

* * *

Flowey laughed. "Try to catch me, shithead!" they screamed at the mass of goopy black tentacles. It hissed in rage at them while they lead it away. "Over here, you fucking hentai monster!"

"Jesus, Flowey, calm yourself," Julia muttered to herself as she and Chara ran for the CORE. Chara must have had much more stamina than Julia, because she was hardly breaking a sweat when Julia was huffing and puffing.

"Okay, Julia, you check out that corridor, I'll go over to this one!" Chara shouted. After she heard Julia's footsteps leading away, Chara darted into the first room she found. Lady Luck was once again on the side of our heroes, since she found a large computer and numerous files. She immediately began rooting through them, looking for anything of use.

What she did find, though, made her blood run cold. "Oh... My... God..."

Meanwhile, as Flowey battled the huge mass known as Gaster, it suddenly stopped. It twisted it's 'neck' oddly, pointing straight towards the CORE.

 **"The girl** ," it stated. **"She's by herself. The brave human."**

"Brave? Who are you talking about? Wait- JULIA?! What are you planning?!" Flowey demanded, horrified by the thing's obvious intentions.

 **"I can use her. Her SOUL is human, unlike your mixed and Charalyn's demonic. Her SOUL is the second most determined..."**

"Her trait is... BRAVERY?" Flowey paled. "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER!" they screamed.

 **"Too. Late."**

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from Julia's throat as the tendrils grasped at her ankles. She desperately tried to shake them away as Chara's boots made a squeak when she slid on the floor.

"JULIA!" Chara flung an arm out, sending crimson knives to slice at the tendrils- but she was too late.

The darkness overcame Julia, washing over her and knocking her to the ground. It seeped into her skin, reaching her very SOUL. The orange was soon overtaken by the black. When she lost consciousness, the tendrils slithered away, leaving her alone.

Chara rushed to her side, pulling her into her arms as Flowey skittered down the hall. "It doesn't look like anything's wrong!" Chara yelled over to them. "But she's out cold!"

Flowey slid on their knees the rest of the distance. "Did you figure out how to get us out?" they asked, winding up on Julia's other side.

"...y-"

 _BOOM!_

"What was that?!" Flowey exclaimed.

"Our ticket out!" Chara responded, leaping to her feet, carrying Julia. "Huh, she's light. Let's go!"

* * *

 **Chapter went kinda fast, I had a mega brain fart and forgot what the CORE looked like, and we're learning about Luna. Plus we saw Muffet again. I think it was like chapters 7-9 when we saw her last, holy crap.**


	37. Up Again

**I started posting this story on AO3 if you guys are interested.**

* * *

Flowey hit the ground hard. Rain fell onto them, their clothes, face, hair, everything. Mud coated their front as they tried to stand.

"I'm... alive... we got out... WE GOT OUT!"

They jumped up, eyes darting around for any sign of familiarity. Unfortunately, they found none, taking a step and beginning to climb down the mountain simply causing them to nearly lose their footing about a dozen times.

A large, familiar shape appeared soon. They realized it was that moving van in the junkyard- they made it to the junkyard? Flowey scrambled inside, curling into the old blanket for warmth.

The only thing someone would be able to see of them would be a small tuft of their yellow-blonde hair. But as they lay, curled, shivering, they got a disturbing thought- Frisk had used this place for shelter from her abusive mother. How many nights had she been in this situation? How many nights had she spent curled into the same blanket, laying in the same moving truck?

* * *

"Where... am... I?" Julia groaned, sitting up. She was in a bed that was not her own. A dull ache resided in many parts of her body, including her SOUL. She sat up slowly, barely recognizing a cat curled up in the corner. Bandages were all over her.

A strawberry blonde girl rushed into the room, half tripping over a second cat. "Oh-! You're awake!"

It only took a moment for her to recognize her.

"ALLISON?!" Julia flew straight out of the bed and onto the floor, leaping to her feet immediately.

Allison dashed towards her, trying to help her up. "You're hurt, you need to-"

"Away! Get away!" Julia flapped her hands wildly.

 _ **Oh, sure, get her away. Of course, you haven't seen her in about a year. Makes perfect sense. You really know how to treat your friends,**_ a voice nagged in the back of her head.

 _Fuck off._

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, I-I'm fine!" Julia brushed herself off. "And how did I get here, anyway?"

"I, uh, found you collapsed in our backyard. You were hurt, so I brought you in." Allison motioned to the bandages she had applied.

"...Huh. Whatever, I'm leaving," Julia said, waving a hand. "I'm sure my grandparents are worried about me, after all."

"Wait-!"

But Julia had already launched herself out of the room, through the hallway, and out of the front door into the freezing rain.

* * *

"CHARA! HOLY SHIT!"

Crimson eyes snapped open, darting up and meeting concerned sapphire ones. Emily stood above her, hands plastered to her face in horror. "What the hell happened?!"

At Emily's feet was a Golden Retriever on a leash. It sniffed her face as she tried to sit up, slipping in a pool of- oh god. She was in a pool of her own blood. On the sidewalk. In the middle of the night.

"What... are you doing here?" Chara asked. It was pretty random for Emily to be taking her dog on a walk, after all.

"My dog, Al, he got out. I had to chase him down." Emily's clothing, pajamas, were soaked and she had running shoes on, which made her story plausible. "Oh my god, you're bleeding! I'm calling 911!"

"Wai-" Suddenly, the world seemed to spin and she coughed badly, blood coming out of her mouth. Her vision was tainted red and everything seemed to fade out. _I'm dying,_ she thought. _Really dying. Wonder what my HP's at._

The last thing she heard was Emily screaming.

* * *

"Emily, you useless shit, call the ambulance!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter! I am not letting my best friend's sister die!"

* * *

"Uh, Chara, is it?" The nurse peeked inside the room. She pronounced it 'Care-uh'.

"It's pronounced 'car-uh'."

"Sorry, but your mother and siblings are here to see you." She eyed Emily, still sitting in the chair silently. However, the nurse said nothing and backed away as Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel came running into the room.

"Chara!" Asriel launched himself across the bed. "We thought we here never gonna see you again!"

"Now I feel kinda bad for yelling at Sans," Frisk murmured.

"What happened?" Toriel asked.

"It's, uh... not important. It's all good now. But Flowey and Julia are okay, right?" asked Chara.

"Julia's fine," said Frisk. "She called us when she got home. But, uh... we haven't heard anything from Flowey."

* * *

Morning came. Chara checked out of the hospital, Julia was safe and sound, and Flowey was certain they were dying of hypothermia. Seriously. They woke up freezing, but rolled out of the blanket and left it as they slid out of the moving van.

They stumbled through the junkyard, and through the woods, on the trail to their house.

They weren't sure if they were going to make it.

* * *

"They're alive."

Frisk turned to look at him. "What?"

"Flowey's alive. We have to find them." Asriel glanced over at her. "They're somewhere near the junkyard."

"How do you know that?" asked Chara.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with our shared SOUL. But we have to go, they're in trouble!"

* * *

Just as Naomi thought she could relax after Emily called her and told her what happened to Chara, her phone rang. Groaning as she saw who it was from, she picked up. "Hey."

"Naomi. I'm in trouble."

"Even more than the fact that you still have no idea why you're alive?"

"Yes. I'm still hiding in that building. I need to get to the city, fast."

"Why?"

"They're above the surface."

Naomi sighed. "They've been above the surface since, like, the school year started."

"WHAT?! Where were they this entire time?!"

"Well, they've been in the Underground for about... five days, I wanna say? I guess they got out."

"Naomi, this is a problem. They're a good finder. They'll find me. They think I'm dead and things have to stay that way."

"I thought you loved them."

"I... I do. I do love them. But this has to be done."

"Alright, then," Naomi said, standing up. "School can wait. I'll come get you out of there and to the city, Kiara."

* * *

"Hey," Frisk said softly. Emerald eyes opened slowly.

"What... happened?"

Flowey was laying on their bed, which they had forgotten was so comfortable. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk were crowded around them.

"We found you passed out in the woods," said Chara. "We think you've got hypothermia."

"That's what I was thinking, too," they groaned.

"You okay? Need anything?" asked Asriel.

"I'm fine."

* * *

 **Writer's block SUCKS. On another note, a HUGE THANK YOU TO MEWSALI for leaving so many WONDERFUL reviews!**


	38. Secret Impulse

**Hi guys. Sorry for the unexplained hiatus. Just know that there is a timeskip between last chapter and this one.**

* * *

 _"How is mia bambina?"_ _he asked. Julia giggled._

 _"Honey, Susannah's causing trouble again." A blonde woman poked her head in through the door. "She's- oh, no, sweetie, don't eat that!" She rushed out again, shouting something to the other girl._

 _Julia's father left the room. Little three-year-old Julia followed._

 _Susannah, also blonde, was being held by the blonde woman and scolded. She turned, facing Julia's father. "She ate the- the pill. The one your other kid was supposed to have."_

 _Her father stiffened. "You know she has a name."_

 _"Well, I don't feel like recalling it. Is it going to hurt her?"_

 _"No. Her mother assured me it wouldn't do anything to those who didn't have Julia's... condition."_

 _Julia frowned. She knew she had to take the pill every night. She wasn't now, though? The other little girl had?_

 _The other girl was probably only half a year younger than Julia, who had recently celebrated her third birthday, though they were the same size and had completely different attitudes. Julia, quiet and smart. Susannah, angry and defiant._

 _"Anyway, we should probably put them to bed now," her father said._

 _For some reason, they didn't. Instead, the blonde set Susannah down, and the woman and Julia's father left the room. Susannah made a beeline for the small toy box in the corner and snatched a small truck- think Hot Wheels- out of it. Julia headed over. "Daddy said w-"_

 _THWACK_

 _"-!"_

 _Julia stood there in shock, tears welling in her eyes as the other girl glared, eyes cold as a two-year-old's could be. The toy truck fell to the ground as Julia felt the horrible sting on her forehead._

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

 _Julia's wails alerted the attention of-_

* * *

"Hk-!" Julia woke with a jolt. She flew out of bed immediately.

"Fuckin'... where's the damn notebook..." She finally found it, flipping to a clean page, clicking a pen, and scrawling 'Susannah' on the top.

"Heh... I've got you now... sis..." she clutched the notebook, closed, to her chest, and fell onto her back onto her bed, not even bothering to look at the title she'd written with a sharpie- The Journey of Number Seven.

 _ **Journey of Number Seven,**_ the voice mused. _**Still like the name.**_

 _Fuck off._

 ** _I've got a name, y'know._**

 _I'm not calling you by it._

 ** _Fine. You choose it, then,_ bambina _._**

 _Shut the hell up. I'd rather just call you 'fuckwad', like I've been doing._

 ** _You're still a bastard, kid. You know. Illegitimate child._**

"Shut the fuck up," Julia hissed, her breaths coming in heavier. "Now is not the time for- fucking- _puns_." Her chest rose and fell with the silent sobs waiting to come in. But she stopped them in their tracks and held her notebook tighter.

She was going to find her siblings. All of them.

* * *

Flowey hopped off the bus reluctantly. It was three days until Chara's birthday and they still hadn't thought of a gift for her. On top of that, Max was being more distant and Julia hardly spoke to them at all.

But then they saw her. Julia, clutching a notebook and tugging on someone's sleeve. "Vince, I-I need to talk to you."

Vincent turned, glare softening when he saw who it was. "Julia. Hey."

Caden, the boy to his left, as Flowey recognized, laughed. "Ey, he's still got the feels for the ex-girl!"

Hunter snickered. "Uh-oh, whatcha gonna do?"

Flowey nonchalantly headed over to the group as Julia finally asked, "Vince, when's your birthday?"

Vincent's expression changed to one of confusion. "January 17."

"Thanks."

Julia turned away and bumped right into Flowey. "Huh? Hey, kid."

"'Kid'? I'm older than you!"

She didn't answer, instead making a beeline to the interior. She walked so fast that Flowey nearly had to jog to keep up with her. "H-Hey! Julia! I'm talking to you!"

"Julia!"

Nothing.

"Julia!"

Nothing.

"JULIA!"

"WHAT?!" She whipped around, eyes burning with anger and embarrassment. Flowey realized they'd been yelling at her in the middle of a crowded hallway.

"You're going the wrong... way," they finally said. "Seventh grade hall's upstairs."

"My locker- it's by the, uh, Special Needs. Room." Her eyes darted around and she turned back around, storming off to her locker.

People stopped to stare for a moment, then returned to their schedules.

"Well... that was a disaster," Flowey mumbled.

* * *

 _Max slapped them._

 _Flowey stared, dumbstruck as Sam recoiled and held their cheek. "Wh-What?"_

 _"You fucking heard me. I don't want to talk to you, you fucking asshats."_

 _"Why?! Max, whatever's happening, we'll-!"_

 _Sam stopped in their tracks as Max raised his hand again. They backed away slowly, grabbing Flowey by the arm. "Let's go, Flowey. Before he hits you too."_

 _Flowey walked numbly with Sam, who's cheek was turning redder by the second. "Why's Max being like this?"_

 _Sam blinked tears away. Flowey noticed their haggard appearance- light brown back-length hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. Their clothes were rumpled and dirty._

 _"I don't know, Flows. I just don't know."_

* * *

Flowey sighed. Ever since then, Max had been so aggressive towards all his friends. He almost hit Frisk, even- it was good he hadn't, because Chara would have had his head for that- but it was _alarming._

Wait. Why that memory now?

"Maybe it's the tension with Julia..." they muttered.

"The what with who?" Avery asked, blinking.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

* * *

"Uh, guys?" Asriel spoke up. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Amy laughed, hopping over a box. "Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

The five of them were walking down the sidewalk after Miki had so rudely pulled Asriel away. "It's ditch day," she had explained. "Once a month, all of us ditch school. You want to be our friend? Then do so."

"Unless you're chicken," Ethan added. "Wouldn't put it past ya. Your type is all the same."

Asriel froze. "What the _hell?"_

Ethan frowned. "Y'know. Your type."

"Is that supposed to be offensive?" Asriel hissed.

"What? No! I mean-" Ethan paled, more than he already was. "Azzy, I didn't mean anythin' by it! I meant, like, your personality type!"

 _"Monsters should go back to the mountain."_

 _"Fucking hell-spawns."_

 _"You monsters are all the same."_

"Yeah, sure," Asriel turned away, blinded by anger. "Get away from me," he spat, turning to go cross the street.

"Asriel, he didn't mean anything by it. It's Ethan, he didn't know saying that would-" Amy began.

"ASRIEL, LOOK OUT!"

* * *

 **OooooooOOOoOooOOOOo! Cliffhanger!**


	39. You Had One Job

**Wow. We're almost to forty. Noice.**

 **If I seem snippier, it's because life's been kicking my ass lately. Don't worry about it.**

 **Also, for a guest review I got all the way back in chapter six, from No Mercy, they asked about Flowey flipping off Sans? I meant like, giving him the middle finger. Flipping the bird.**

* * *

"ASRIEL, LOOK OUT!"

Asriel hit the road hard. He sat, numb with shock as he realized what had just happened.

He heard Amy screaming. He knew Ethan was dialing 911. Miki ran over to him and plastered her hands to the sides of her face. "It's even worse from this angle...!"

Ben was unmoving on the pavement. Blood pooled under his head and entire body, even. His arm was twisted in a weird way. Both his ankles were probably shattered. His breathing was labored.

His hazel eyes were closed. Asriel didn't know if they'd ever open again.

Asriel's eyes widened and he stared down at his hands, which were covered in blood- his own and Ben's. His breaths came faster and shallower. His train of thought was lost to panic.

Mikayla knelt next to him, pulling him close and beginning to murmur comforting things into Asriel's ear. However, he could tell by the way her voice broke that she was terrified of what might now happen to Ben.

"That fucking idiot!" Amy sobbed, falling to her knees. "He- He fucking sacrificed himself! He didn't just- fucking- do the normal thing! No! He had to be a _fucking_ hero!"

Ethan looked like he was on the brink of tears, while Asriel was already there. Hyperventilation made him fall into Miki's side, tears streaming down his face as the reality sank in.

* * *

"Can Mrs. Dreemurr please report to the office? Mrs. Dreemurr, please report to the off

* * *

ice."

Toriel was confused, but since it was her planning period anyway, she headed down to the office. She couldn't help but be nervous- what if all the 'concerned' (read: racist) parents had finally managed to get rid of her?

"Ah, Ms. Dreemurr. We... have bad news," Ms. Burke, the vice principal herself, greeted her once she arrived.

"What is it?" asked Toriel.

"It's your son. We got a call that he was in the hospital."

Toriel's breath caught in her throat.

"He's mostly alright, but... well, you're being allowed to leave early to go see your son. A substitute will be able to cover your classes."

* * *

Asriel sat numbly in the waiting area. His hands had been covered with bandages to cover the cuts from landing on the road. Miki was bouncing her leg anxiously, Ethan was pacing, and Amy was hunched forward and had her earbuds in.

"Hey, Azzy-" Miki began.

"Don't call me that," Asriel snapped.

"Asriel. What happened to Ben isn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"I'm serious. Don't blame yourself."

"Mik, he jumped in front of a car for me and I hardly know him. If that's not my fault, than nothing is."

"Azzy..."

"Don't call me that. Not now."

* * *

"Hey! Flowey!"

Flowey turned. "Well, if it isn't the resident asshat."

Max scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "About that... Flowey, I'm really sorry. I've just been going through a tough time and-"

"Kiss me." Time to confirm a suspicion.

"...What?" Max looked around. The were in the middle of a crowded hallway. "Here? Now?"

"Kiss me, Turner. Or are you chicken?" Flowey challenged.

Max grinned. "Of course." He leaned in, close to Flowey's face, hesitant to actually kiss the blonde.

Julia stopped to watch. "This should be interesting," she mused.

Frisk stopped and stared. "Ooh! They're finally gonna do it!" she squealed.

Max leaned in closer, puckering his lips and closing his eyes.

Flowey suddenly leapt away.

"You- I'm not kissing you."

* * *

Chara glanced over her shoulder. Naomi said she would meet her there, so where the hell was she?

She was in the abandoned Resource classroom. Nobody was in there during this specific passing period.

Suddenly, a girl poked her head in. "Hello? Chara?"

"Emily?"

"Uh, hi," she said. "Do you know where Ruth is? She told me to meet her here."

"No, c-can't say I do." _Has she always been so pretty?_

"Huh... But, Chara, while I've got you alone... and before I loose my nerve..." she mumbled the last bit. "Would you... be willing to go on a-"

"Class starts in thirty seconds, girls, so unless you want to be tardy, you should hurry up," said the Resource teacher, arriving at his classroom.

"Shoot! Uh, Emily, I gotta go. See you later!" Chara shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of the classroom."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"What gave me away?" Max smirked, playful tone evident.

"Your eyes," Flowey growled.

"Damn."

"Is there a problem?" A teacher asked. "Class starts in about twenty seconds, you two should run along."

"Crap!" Flowey exclaimed, taking off in the direction of their next class.

Frisk followed them. "What happened? Why didn't you kiss?"

Flowey turned to face their sister, seriousness seen in their emerald eyes.

"Because that wasn't Max."

* * *

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Ethan asked softly, grasping Ben's hand.

Ben was still pretty out of it. His eyes were half-lidded, his movements sluggish. It was the first possible time Ethan, Asriel, Mikayla, and Amy could visit Ben, and they were making the most of it.

"Like shit," Ben groaned.

"Your wrist, both ankles, and a few ribs were broken," said Amy quietly. "It was a miracle you survived."

"Why did you do it, Ben?" Asriel suddenly asked. "Why did you save me?"

Ben shrugged. "I dunno. Guess I felt like playin' hero."

"That doesn't mean you have to risk your life," grumbled Mikayla. "You had us all so scared."

"But it's worth it if Azzy lived."

* * *

 **Short chapter today, I know. Chapter forty should be really good, so hopefully it makes up for this one.**


	40. Note This

**I've waited a long time for this moment.**

 **When Chapter 40 comes out.**

 **Or, rather, beginning production on chapter forty. I write my top author's note when I start writing and the bottom author's note when I'm ending the chapter. This chapter may have taken a while, probably because Writer's Block, but I just came up with what should happen! And I'm happy!**

* * *

"Hey, Flowey."

They turned, facing the fake Max. "What?" Flowey spat. "I'm kind of busy here. Trying to get on the bus in time."

"It's the end of the day," Not-Max simply said. "You see, I've been waiting for someone to pick up on Max being weird. Ever since I took control of him."

"Took control? What the hell are you?" Flowey demanded, grabbing the straps of their backpack tighter.

"My old host used to call me 'Fuckwad', but I prefer... Sage."

"'Fuckwad'? Why would they call you that?"

Not-Max- Sage- chuckled. "She's a real spitfire, that one. Kinda miss her. She was fun to mess with."

"'Her'? Who was your old host?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about her, not even her name, because I'm not all of the darkness inside of her. I'm only about 15% of what she had. Honestly, I'm impressed as to how she got me out of her," said Sage. The hall was just about empty.

Flowey turned away, heading towards the doors to the buses. "You're crazy."

"Thank you."

"Fuck you."

"With pleasure. After all, isn't Max your crush~?"

But suddenly, a yellow-green aura surrounded Sage and he- she- they- it? was pushed against the wall. "Don't you _ever-_ " Flowey growled. "Think I would do something like that! I thought he was attractive when I first saw him, but I actually fell for him for his personality, not his fucking looks! And your personality is as far from Max's as it could ever get!"

"Fair enough. Whaddya say, meet me at the junkyard after you get home? If you'd let me go- please and thank you- I'll tell you why."

Flowey didn't like it, but they let go of the _thing_. "Fine. What?" It was a good thing nobody was in the hallway anymore. Explaining this would have been a pain.

"Let's have a little showdown. You know, a FIGHT," Sage suggested. "If you win, you set Max free. But if you lose..."

"...I die."

"Correct. You still up for it?"

"Of course."

Flowey turned away and headed for the door, only to stop dead in their tracks as Sage called after them.

"One more thing- tell no one."

* * *

 _Oh no._

Julia's vision was getting cloudier, the darkness settling in. She picked up the pace, now running towards her house. Her grandparents weren't home, but the garage had a passcode-activated door and there was a door in the garage leading into the house that was kept unlocked. She would be fine this time.

She finally reached the door, flipping up the cover and punching in the passcode- 6328- but before reaching the door, she halted.

Her vision had left.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no," she kept repeating until she could no longer hear herself. The faint smell of the air faded, and then she hit the floor, only feeling rough concrete for a moment.

This had happened so many times before. Dark vision, murky thoughts, panic, loss of senses- only to wind up doing things during these that she was never aware of, waking up in weird places. After an incident some time ago, she got a little more warning as to what was happening, and it was slower too. Probably just her adapting, though.

And now it was happening again- an incident she referred to as the Blackouts. Something that had only begun happening after being attacked by Gaster.

The voice she'd spoken to ever since she, Flowey, and Chara escaped the Underground laughed, saying, **"Oh, honey. You're not in control anymore."**

The same thing it said every time something major was going to happen.

* * *

"Well, you showed up," Sage said. "I thought you might chicken out."

"You should know by know that I'm not a coward," Flowey countered.

"Oh, is that so?" Sage smirked.

Flowey summoned their energy sword. "Ready when you are," they quipped.

"Oh, believe me-" suddenly Sage's image shifted to that of an African-American girl with a bun. That girl. Her name was Lisa. She fell. She was Integrity.

Max had Integrity.

* * *

 **Hey guys. So, you all may have noticed that we haven't gotten an update in months, and when I finally do update, it's this short shit? Yeah, shocker.**

 **Anyway... I have something to say.**

 **I am rewriting this story.**

 **Of course, I'll be keeping this up as a reminder of how much I've gotten better over time (and to refer back to every once in a while). There's a multitude of reasons I want to rewrite this- characters coming in awkwardly late, awkwardly written lines, a distinct lack of memes (seriously, have you ever met a middle-schooler?), unrealistic dialogue, Chapter 18 as a whole, Flowey's coming out sequence, Asriel and Chara coming in WAY too late.**

 **Most every major thing will stay the same. Flowey will remain nonbinary. Frisk is still going to be a transfeminine person. Chara and Asriel are still gay. However, the focus is going to be shifted a bit off from LGBTQ+ stuff. Sure, real-life struggles will happen, and I do want to make a new version of the pride gathering (I love writing little drabbles with Pride stuff, there's this little oneshot I wrote but never published about it).**

 **Also, no more neopronouns. That was a really stupid idea.**

 **Characters like Luna and Kody will be introduced much, much sooner. The beginning will be altered. Sensitive topics (i.e., Julia's PTSD, Luna's abuse) will be tackled in a much less blunt way. If Flowey has another suicide attempt (unlikely, I don't want to fuck it up again), it'll be much less graphic.**

 **If you want an example of this 'new writing style' I'm talking about, check out my FNaF AU story, Difference. Even if you don't like FNaF, the little world it's created just might tide you all over until the first rewritten chapter comes out.**

 **I'll hope to see you soon,**

 **-GW627**


	41. REWRITE

**REWRITE IS UP! REWRITE IS UP! REWRITE IS UP! AHHHHH SO HAPPY!**

 **It's called True Pacifists Help Others: ReWrite Your Future, and i'm so fucking happy i finally did the rewrite!**


End file.
